


All Angel No Wings

by Axelrocks



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 75,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelrocks/pseuds/Axelrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking a tumble down a ravine and shooting himself with his crossbow, was the last thing Daryl Dixon wanted to do while out hunting. But despite it all, he comes face to face with an angel. AU. Caryl. No ZA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

The linoleum was cracked and stained underneath his boots, some of it even curling up to expose the disgusting black glue underneath. The artificial lighting cast everything in an unattractive yellow light and even made some of the packaged goods on the shelves look unappealing. The convenience store was barely any better than a dump, but it was the closest one to his home and he needed some snacks for his hunting trip in the morning.

The man behind the character eyed him with a look that told him he needed to hurry the fuck up. No one else was in the store and Daryl was sure the cashier wanted to get back to the skin mag he'd quickly hidden under the counter when Daryl walked in.

Grabbing a couple bags of chips and a package of sour gummy worms, which were secretly his favorite, Daryl walked over to the refrigerated section of the store and grabbed a few water bottles. Knowing how brutal the heat could be this time of month, he knew he'd have to keep himself constantly hydrated. The couple of times Merle had gone with him on a hunt, he'd thought it would be fine to bring beer along. Daryl had wound up lugging his older brother home after he had passed out from dehydration. The stupid asshole. Never thought about anyone else, except himself.

The bells above the door jiggled and Daryl straightened to look to see who had entered. Not that he cared, just curious. The goods in his arms nearly crashed to the ground when he saw that it was a woman, a very pretty woman. Even the ugly, yellow lighting couldn't hinder her attractiveness. The auburn curls that fell to her shoulders bounced as she walked and her eyes were a pale, beautiful blue. What was she doing in a place like this?

The cashier, instead of looking even more irritable at possibly being delayed from his magazine even longer, gave the woman a sleazy grin and even greeted her as she walked by, eyes glued to her chest and when she walked past, moved to her ass.

Flashing a wide smile, the woman greeted him back. The smile, however, caused Daryl's gaze to remain glued to her even more. Despite the wideness of the smile and the cheerful way she had spoken to the clerk, there was a sadness behind it. Looking up to see her eyes, he saw that the skin underneath them hadn't crinkled in mirth but remained smooth and miserable.

"Excuse me?" For the second time in the matter of minutes, he nearly dropped everything in his hands. The woman had stopped in front of him and he wondered if she was coming to tell him off for staring like a creep. He would have deserved it.

"Yeah?" he asked, awkwardly and shifted in place. She was so close he could smell her perfume. It smelled citrusy. Like grapefruit. Whatever it was, the smell was now Dary's favorite.

"Can I get past you for a second?" The sad smile flashed again. "I just want to grab a water."

"Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry." Daryl side-stepped and nearly tripped over his feet in the process. Normally, he was sure-footed but in the presence of this woman he felt like a newborn foal learning to walk for the first time.

"Thank you." She opened the glass door, bent to grab a bottle and flashed him another smile before walking up to the counter to pay. Daryl could only watch as she handed over the money for her water and left the store.

"Hey, buddy!" The clerk finally called after him. "You going to check out or what? I ain't got all night." When Daryl unloaded the foodstuffs on the counter, the man went about scanning each one and smirked at him. "That sure was a mighty fine piece of ass, wasn't it?"

For some reason, this angered Daryl. How dare this man degrade the angel that had walked through those doors?

Whoa, angel? Since when did he think like that? Since never, that's when. God, Merle would have his ass if he'd ever found out.

When everything was paid, bagged and handed to him, Daryl took his purchases without a word and sent the man a glare before leaving the store. He hoped that maybe the woman had stuck around after making her purchase, but was disappointed to see that the parking lot was empty, except for his old truck.

Daryl knew that he was never going to see the angel, again.

* * *

Carol's hand shook as she read the text message that had just caused her phone to ping.  _So stupid!_  She chided herself. She should have changed the damn number. That way she would have never had to read a message from  _him,_ ever again _._  Quickly, Carol shut off her phone and slid the device away from her but the words were burned into the backs her eyelids. Every time she closed her eyes, they were there. Taunting.

_You can run. You can hide. But in the end, I will always find you..._

God, she wanted to cry. That's how she felt  _all_  the time, now. She couldn't even do the things she enjoyed without thinking about  _him_  and what he would do to her if she were found. Ed would find her, too. This was the third place Carol hidden herself away in. The other two she had been living with a friend or with a cousin. Now, she was on her own and totally defenseless if Ed were to show up at her front door.

Actually that wasn't true. She wasn't completely defenseless. In her underwear drawer, she hid a 9mm, but having the weapon and actually using it were two different things. Carol had never shot a gun in her life and hoped that would always be the case.

Looking out the kitchen window of her small house, Carol saw that it was getting dark and that she should lock up. Living in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by a forest of trees had its advantages, but it got awfully spooky at night. Most nights, she wished someone else was in the house with her. Someone to keep her company but the less people she talked to in town the less of a chance Ed had of finding her here.

Carol was willing to live a life of solitude as long as Ed Peletier never showed up in it.

**A** **Month Later**

It had been a month and Daryl still no sighting of the woman from the convenience. She had probably just been passing through the rinky dink town on her way to bigger and better things. No woman like  _that_  stuck around long here.

The town was so small it could barely be called a town and didn't show up on any maps. There was only one grocery store, the convenience store, a bar and an old stone church who's congregation held only about thirty people. Despite the size, Daryl didn't mind it here. It was small and most everyone kept to themselves, just as he liked it.

Merle had dragged them there six years ago when he had gotten discharged from the army and collected his little brother from their pa's house. It had been three years since Merle had last stepped foot in town and that was because he was locked up at the nearest county jail for drug possession. He still had two years of his sentence left and Daryl had mixed feeling about sharing his space with his older brother again. He liked being on his own. True, it could get lonely once in awhile but for the most part, Daryl liked his seclusion from everyone.

The woman,  _his angel_ , which he had gone about calling her in his head plagued his mind constantly even though he had only laid eyes on her for all of two minutes. Daryl wasn't one to entertain romantic notions in his head. Hell, at twenty-four, he'd never had a woman. When Merle was around, he had tried, he really had, but he quickly found out he had no game and sleeping with a bunch of bar whores wasn't worth it, anyways.

Merle would call him a pussy, but Daryl was going to be in it for the long haul if he were to ever get in a relationship. He wouldn't go as far as saying he wanted a picket fence, a dog and a bunch of kids. If it was meant to be, Daryl wanted a woman that would love him despite all of his faults, because he knew that once he fell in love, that was it. No other woman would be it for him.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

The sun still had not made a full appearance over the horizon and Daryl already had a belt full of kills. Fall was coming to an end and with it, so would most of the game he hunted. His freezer was half full at home, enough to feed through most of the winter, but a few more pounds of meat wouldn't hurt. That way he would have some to spare for company.

Daryl couldn't help but snort at that. "Yeah, right." No one knew him much in town and that was how he liked it. Sure, there were the guys he worked with at the garage a town over, but he wouldn't call them his friends. More like acquaintances. They had gone out for a beers a few times, but that was about it. Besides, they were the kind of men Merle would hang around with and Daryl didn't want any part of that.

Something moved out of the corner of his eye. Daryl turned, crossbow raised, just in time to see a deer disappear further into the woods. "Shit," he muttered. Snagging a deer would be the perfect conclusion to his hunting trip.

With a sigh, he started to stalk in the direction the deer had ran off in and hoped that he'd be able to track it before the sun got too high and it went into hiding.

* * *

Carol found herself sitting at the dining room table and staring out the bay window looking into her yard. The window was her favorite place in the house. It was large and when the sun rose it shone right through the glass and to her table. In front of it sat some cushions, which she laid when while reading a book most days.

It was early morning, the sun was barely up, and normally she would still be asleep. But nightmares had plagued her sleep and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't fall back asleep. So, making herself a coffee, she sat down at the table and got lost in her thoughts.

 _If I were a teacher, I would be getting up this early every day,_  she thought to herself. At twenty-three, she would have finished her schooling and would have had her own classroom back in her hometown by now. However, that had all went out the window the moment she had met Ed. At first, he had been fine with her going to school, but during the first few months of their marriage, he had convinced her to quit. Claiming that he would work for the both of them. If only she had known, he had only done it so that she would be cut off from her friends.

Ed had ruined her life, but she had been the stupid one to let him do it.

The phone beside her chimed with a text and she froze, coffee cup halfway to her lips. She knew  _exactly_  who it was. No one ever texted her, anymore, except for  _him._  Changing her number would have been the smart thing to do, but this way she could monitor him and know if he was close to locating her. It was like a double-edged sword, though. It was a way of keeping track of him, but Carol knew that one of these days she would get a text that would say three little letters.

_I found you._

With those words, Carol wouldn't know what to do. There was nowhere else for her to go. If Ed could find her in the middle of nowhere, then he would be able to find her  _anywhere._

She set down her coffee cup and reached for the phone. Unlocking it, she said a quick prayer and looked down at the new message.

_Where, oh where, has my little Carol gone?_ _Where, oh where, can she be?_

The phone clattered to the table. What kind of sick man had she married?

* * *

Daryl had tracked the deer to a ravine. A pretty steep one, too. The beast hadn't gone down it. Probably would have broken its neck if it tried.

"Where the fuck did it go?" He muttered to himself and kept his eyes sharp and alert. Normally, it wouldn't have taken him this long to track an animal, but this bastard was smart. It was somehow staying one-step ahead of him.

"I'm goin' to cook your sorry ass, first," he grumbled. "I'm goin' to grill and slather you with spices, you little fucker." Talking to himself was a normal occurrence when he was out hunting. "I bet you'll taste fuckin' delicious."

Something rustled in the bushes behind him and he turned around furiously, ready to let one of his bolts fly. A small creature ran out from one of the bushes, chattered at him angrily and jumped onto the nearest tree trunk.

"Fuckin' squirrels. Lucky I already have a few of your friends on my belt or you'd be my next kill."

Daryl knew he should have been paying better attention to his surroundings, but the ever-evasive deer was frustrating him. If he had been keeping a constant vigil, then he would have seen the snake he nearly stepped on. However, he hadn't and the rattle was the only thing that warned him of its presence. He looked down just as it stuck. Turning his body, Daryl narrowly missed the thing's fangs. The ground didn't come up to meet him and with a shout, he found himself tumbling down the ravine.

* * *

After receiving the text from Ed, Carol turned off her phone and threw it into the nearest drawer. Out of sight, out of mind, she told herself. To further get Ed off her mind, she decided that she would do a little work on her garden. It had been a couple days since she tended to the plants and they were sure to be feeling neglected.

Walking into her mudroom, which was just off the kitchen, she slipped her feet into a pair of boots and grabbed her mint green gardening gloves. Before walking out the door, she pulled her auburn curls into a ponytail, knowing that it would get bothersome the moment she kneeled down to work in the dirt.

Carol's garden was located in the far corner of her yard. It was the only place that got enough sun to have a garden. It did, however, set close to the lurking woods that surrounded her property, but Carol made sure to never put her back to the looming trees.

The only thing growing in the garden at the moment was some flowers and a mint plant. Carol loved the smell of the mint and also liked to pick the leaves to make tea with. Sinking to her knees, she saw that there were a few weeds that needed taken care of. She hated weeding, but with a garden, it something that had to be done.

The moment her hands sunk into the soil, a loud yell coming from the woods startled her. It was a man's yell. Carol jerked her head to the woods and didn't see anything. The yell didn't sound like any words, but it was almost like someone calling for...help? Could someone need help out there? She reached over and clutched a trowel in her hand. Should she go and investigate?

What if this man intended to do her harm? Couldn't she risk that? Ed had caused her to become paranoid. But what if this man really needed her help? What if he was dying?

Finally, she made her decision and...raced inside. She threw her gloves as she passed through her mudroom and went straight to her room to grab the gun from her underwear drawer. If this man, if she found him, intended to hurt her in someway, she would be prepared. Not that she ever shot anyone before, or even entertained the thought. She just had to believe that if her life was in danger, she would do whatever it took to stay alive.

Clutching her gun in one hand, Carol walked back outside and stared into the woods. Not once had she stepped foot in them since she moved there. They'd always intimidated her. Now, she was going in them, armed with her gun. Someone was out there and they needed her help.

With a deep breath, she started to walk though the trees.

* * *

Daryl didn't know how long he lay at the bottom of the ravine, unconscious. When he did come to, there was a searing pain in his side and a throbbing in his head. Looking down to the where the pain in his side was coming from, he saw, with horror, that there was a bolt sticking out from his hip.

Well, fuck.

Somehow, in his tumble down the steep ravine, he had shot himself with his own bolt. With a sigh of defeat, Daryl let his head thunk back on the ground. How the hell was he supposed to climb up the ravine with an arrow in his side?

 _"Come on, Darylina. You should know better than that."_  A familiar voice came to him.

"Great," he mumbled. "Now, I'm hearin' my damn brother." At that moment, Merle walked in front of him, smirking. Like always. "And now, I'm seein' him."

"Well," Merle squatted near him. "Looks like your ass has a concussion and you're bleeding like a stuck pig."

"Thanks, genius."

"You need to bind the wound, baby brother. Didn't I teach you that shit?" Merle pressed a finger to Daryl's side and Daryl hissed in pain.

"Fuckin' stop."

"Get up, then. Come on," Merle stood and kicked him in the leg. "Come on, get up."

With his last ounce of strength, Daryl sat up. Ignoring the pain in his side, he looked around to see that Merle was gone. God, he was going fucking crazy.

* * *

Carol had no idea where to look. The shout had come from the woods, but she had no idea where. The only thing that was out there were the squirrels and the occasional rabbit.

"This was a bad idea," she whispered to herself. Maybe the yell had been all in her imagination.

* * *

Daryl shrugged off the long sleeve shirt he wore; he tied it tightly around the wound and hoped it stopped the flow of bed. Bending down, he grabbed his string of squirrels, threw them over his shoulder and moved to attack the difficult task of climbing the ravine.

However, he didn't get far before he grabbed a branch that didn't support his weight and he was tumbling down the ravine. Again.

* * *

Carol heard another yell and her pace quickened. This time it sounded close. Incredibly close. If she was more surefooted, then she would have taken off running, but knowing her, she would trip over a wayward root or branch. Whoever was in need would have to wait until she reached them, unscathed.

Surprisingly, it didn't take her long to come to the source of the yell. Or what she thought the source was. She found herself at the top of a ravine and down below, she saw a man sprawled at the bottom. Unconscious.

"Oh my God!" Carol cried and covered a gasp with her hand. Was he dead? There was only one way to find out and that meant she had to somehow climb down the ravine. She'd climbed trees before, this wouldn't be any different. Right?

"This was such a bad idea." Even as she said the words, she found herself walking towards the edge of the ravine. She stuffed the gun in her pants and carefully began to make her way down to the man. It was a miracle she didn't slip and share the same fate as him. It was most likely because of the adrenaline coursing through her veins.

"Hold on!" She called down to him, knowing that he probably couldn't hear. "I'm coming!"

* * *

Daryl groaned when someone started to shake him. The pain, this time, was almost unbearable and all he wanted to do was keep his eyes shut. Hoping that it would help shut out some of the pain.  
Unfortunately, the shaking was persistent.

"Fuck, Merle, I'm gettin' up!" However, this time, when he opened his eyes, he was not greeted with the sight of his brother. Kneeling above him was an angel.

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

This was all another hallucination. It had to be. There was no way his angel from the convenience store could be here. She was long gone, living her life somewhere far away. Somewhere he had no business of ever being.

"Oh, God, there's so much blood!" Her voice sounded panicked and pressure was placed on his side. Daryl couldn't help but wince at the pain.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried. She even looked to be near tears. Definitely a dream, then. No one would cry over him. Ever.

"You're an angel, ain't you?" His voice came out raspy and he lifted a hand to brush the one she had still pressed to his wound, weakly.

"N-No, I'm not." Beautiful, auburn curls framed her face and pale, blue eyes shone with unshed tears. The sun shone from behind and gave her an ethereal glow. A glow worthy of an angel.

"Course you are." One side of his mouth quirked up in a semi-smile. "You are too beautiful to  _not_  be an angel."

Red bloomed across her cheeks. Hell, she even blushed prettily.

"You've got a concussion. You're not thinking straight."

"I am thinkin' straight, and you're fuckin' beautiful." His mind and vision were getting hazy, now, and he was finding it hard to focus. Black spots sprouted in his vision and Daryl found himself fighting to stay conscious.

What if he closed his eyes and his angel disappeared?

* * *

Carol was surprised at how agile she was as she descended down the ravine. Normally, she could be quite the klutz. Maybe it was because someone's life could be in danger. The man hadn't moved since Carol had first spotted him, and that worried her. What if she was too late? A fall, like the one he took, could have easily killed him.

Finally, Carol reached the bottom and ran to where the man laid. When she saw the rise and fall of his chest, she let out a large sigh of relief. "Thank God," she breathed. "He's still alive."

However, there was a lot of blood. And...and was that an arrow sticking from his side?

Carol felt like fainting.

No! She clutched her fists, hard. This man needed her help and she wouldn't be much if she were unconscious, too.

Kneeling beside the man's prone body, she started to shake him, hoping that it would help to somehow regain consciousness. The shaking probably wasn't a good idea, since she didn't know the full extent of his injuries, but when he started to groan, she knew it had worked.

His eyes started to flutter, for which Carol was glad, because if he didn't wake up, she had no idea what to do with him. There was no way she would have been able to carry him up the ravine by herself.

"Fuck, Merle!" His hand swatted out weakly and missed her. His eyes opened, then, and Carol marveled at the color. They were a cobalt blue, a color she had never seen on a man. Ed's had been mud brown and soulless. Despite just coming back from being unconsciousness, Carol could see a fire burning in the man's blue irises.

On further inspection of the man's features, Carol thought he looked vaguely familiar. Had they met before?

Even bloody and semi-conscious, he was handsome. Very handsome. And strong, too, if the size of his biceps had anything to say about it.

Carol wanted to touch them, but the man needed to be helped, not molested.

Looking down, she saw the wound in his side was trickling blood. There was a small puddle of forming on the dirt below.

"Oh, God, there's so much blood!" She pressed on the wound, some of her first-aid training coming back to her. The man winced away, hissing in pain.

"I'm so sorry!" Tears pricked her eyes as she started to feel helpless. This man was in pain and there was nothing she could do about it.

He opened his mouth to say something and she was sure it was to tell her to get the hell away from him, but instead, his words shocked her. Had he just called her an angel? He was definitely seeing things. The pain was probably messing with his brain. She was no angel, by any means. Her hair was frazzled around her face, sticking in places where she was sweating and she was covered in dirt. Definitely not angel material. He must have her mistaken for someone else.

"N-No, I'm not."

"Course you are." Half his mouth quirked up in a smile, which made him look even better-looking. "You're too beautiful to  _not_ be an angel."

Carol felt her face heat up and she wanted to cower behind her hands. "You've got a concussion. You're not thinking straight."

"I am thinkin' straight. You're fuckin' beautiful."

Carol couldn't believe the words spilling from his mouth. No one had ever called her beautiful. Not even Ed in the two years they had been married. In fact, he had said the opposite to her so many times that she started to believe that she wasn't something to look at.

She opened her mouth to say something about him obviously not thinking straight, again, but saw that his eyes were starting to lose focus.

He was starting to lose consciousness.

Carol shook him hard and his eyes jerked open. She couldn't help but smirk.

"We have to get you out of here," she said. "Do you think if I helped you to your feet, you'll be able to walk?"

"Course. I'mma Dixon. We're some tough sons of bitches." Without help, he sat up. The action must have caused him a considerable amount of pain because he made a face and nearly, toppled to his back. Carol stopped him with an arm around his shoulders before that could happen.

"I got you."

"Can you get on the other side?" He asked, wincing when he tried to lift up his left arm to wrap around her waist. The wound at his side pulled painfully tight as he tried. "Can't lift my arm that high and I'm goin' to need help standin'."

"Oh, of course!" Carol carefully unslung her arm from his shoulders and moved to the other side. With a grunt, the man wrapped an arm around her shoulders and together, they struggled to stand. The man swayed a bit once he was fully standing, but Carol steadied him.

"Now, that was the easy part." The pair turned to face the looming ravine. "That is goin' to be a bitch to climb."

The man's arm tightened around Carol. "At least, I got you to lean on, angel."

Carol couldn't help but smile. "Not sure how much help I'll be, but let's do this."

* * *

It was slow going. Daryl didn't want to rely too heavily on his angel. In fact, he attempted to climb the ravine without her assistance.

"Are you sure?" She had asked, blue eyes looking at him with concern.

"Yeah, I got this," he said with way more confidence than he felt. It was miracle he could put one foot in front of the other without falling on his ass.

"At least let me carry your crossbow."

Daryl couldn't help but turn to face her in shock. He was surprised that she actually knew what his weapon was called, and, even though, he never allowed anyone to touch it, even Merle, he found himself sliding the bow from his shoulder and handing it to her.

She beamed and gently took the weapon before sliding it over her own shoulder. Daryl's mouth went dry at the sight.

"Something wrong? Am I not holding it right?" She tilted her head slightly as she asked, waiting for him to speak. Daryl felt his face grow warm when he realized that he had been just standing there, staring.

"Naw, you're holdin' it just fine."  _Better than fine, actually._ "But I was wonderin' if you were goin' to say behind me the whole time?"

"Yep. That way if you look like you're going to fall, I'll be there to catch you."

"Uh, you sure about that? My ass would probably crush you if I fell."

She just smiled and didn't look bothered at the possibility of being crushed. "Well, then, I guess that means don't fall."

* * *

Daryl wanted to kiss the ground once they reached the top of the ravine, but knew he wouldn't be able to get back up if he did. The wound in his side, where the arrow still sat, was pulled tight and now, that the adrenaline from the climb was starting to wear off, the pain was becoming a constant stabbing and was borderline unbearable. However, he kept his face neutral so that his angel would not know of his pain.

"Thank God, we finally made it!" Daryl turned to see her bending at the waist and taking in deep breaths. Her curly, auburn hair obscured her face as she bent over, but when she looked up, her pretty face was in full view and she smiled. "I think it was much easier going down than it was coming up."

"Hell yeah," he said through pain laced, deep breaths.

The woman straightened and adjusted the strap on her shoulder.

"Do you want me to take that back?" He asked and gestured to his crossbow. "It's pretty heavy."

"No, I got it. You shouldn't be carrying it, anyway." She walked up to him and slipped under his right arm to give him some support. "Come on. Let's get you back to my place and then, I'll drive you to the hospital."

"No," he jerked away from her. "No hospitals. I can take care of myself. Just give me a needle and thread and I'll have my side as good as new." Hospitals asked questions and Daryl didn't want to have to explain how he had gotten one of his own bolts in his side.

"But you have to go!" She protested and planted her hands on her hips. A pretty red flush appeared on her cheeks.

"I've gotten worse," he lied. "I can take care of this, easily."

His angel gave him a skeptical look. "Fine," she reluctantly agreed. "No hospitals. But," she punctuated the word with a finger pointed in his face. "If something happens and  _I_  think you need to go, then you're going, mister."

Daryl couldn't help but smirk at the expression on her face. She was dead serious. "All right, all right." He held up his right hand, while keeping the left one to his injured side. "If things get bad, I suppose you can take my ass to the hospitals."

"Wasn't asking your permission." She slipped back into her spot at his side. "I was just telling you that was going to happen. Now, lets get you out these woods before it gets dark."

* * *

Carol was so relieved when her home finally came into view. It hadn't been a long walk, but it seemed like for every ten steps they took, the injured man at her side leaned more and more heavily on her. Not that Carol, minded. He  _was_  injured, after all, but she doubted she'd be able to support his full weight and it felt like it was getting dangerously close to that point.

"How are you holding up?" She asked and looked up at him. His hair was sticking to his forehead with sweat and his eyes looked feverish. Carol was alarmed. He had looked just fine a few minutes ago.

"I'd like to say good, but my side is hurtin' like hell."

"All right. Once we get inside, I'll lie you down and give you some pain killers. That should help."

The man looked like he was about to protest, but shook his head, instead. "Sounds good."

"We probably should get that arrow out before you lie down. Right?" She peered around to his injured side and winced when she saw the blood-soaked shirt that was bound against the arrow.

"That would probably help. Goin' to hurt like a bitch, though."

"I could give you the pain killers before you pull it out and maybe, that will help with the pain."

Together they limped to the house and the man detached himself from Carol to lean against the wall beside the back door. "Naw. Let's jus' get this over with. Like rippin' off a band-aid."

"Pretty sure it's going to hurt more than a band-aid," Carol mumbled.

"Don't remind me." The man grunted and slowly undid the shirt that had bound the wood tightly. The garment slipped from his waist to the dirty with a plop. Carol winced at the amount of blood.

"Do you-Do you want me to pull it out for you?"

The man fixed her with a look. "Do you think you could?"

Carol looked at the arrow, embedded into his flesh and glanced back up at him. "Um. No." She knew she'd probably pass out if she had to.

"That's what I thought." He turned back to the wound wrapped both hands around the shaft of the arrow and began to pull. Carol felt dizzy as she watched and had to turn around, unless she pass out at his feet. She heard the man hiss and curse and pain, and then, there was a squelching sound that nearly made her gag.

"Got it."

Carol turned to see him holding up the bloody bolt with a triumphant grin. However, the blood seeping from his side caught her attention the most.

"Come on. We got to get you inside to take care of that. Now." She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the door to her house.

* * *

Daryl sat shirtless on top of the porcelain sink in his angel's bathroom. The wound in his side was bleeding freely, now, and staining his green khakis. She opened the cupboard above the sink and produced a bottle of pills.

"I got these when I broke my ankle awhile ago. They're really strong and they'll definitely help with the pain." She shook out two into his hand and gave him a glass of water to drink them with.

"Thank you." He handed back the glass. "Now, if you give me some thread and a needle, I can get to work on stitchin' myself up."

"Let me do it."

"What?" His eyes narrowed at her.

"I said, let me do it. It's going to be hard since it's at an odd angle and I took a first-aid class and they taught us how to do basic stitches." She sank to her knees in front of him(which caused him to gulp and force his thoughts elsewhere) and dug underneath the sink. She came back up with a cloth and some rubbing alcohol.

"I have to clean it up, though, and this is going to sting."

The pain killers were starting to kick in and Daryl felt his brain start to go fuzzy. They must have been extra-strength.

"Do-Do want you need to, angel." His words were slurred and he was starting to feel slightly drunk.

"My name is Carol." The woman smiled. "Not angel."

"But you  _are_ an angel." His side began to burn, then and he yelped.

"Sorry," Carol apologized and continued to clean his wound. "So, what's your name?"

"Daryl. Daryl Dixon." She didn't look like she recognized the name, which was a good thing. The Dixon reputation hadn't reached her ears. Even though, it was really his brother's reputation, not his.

"All right, Daryl, are you ready for the stitches."

"Yep." He nodded several times. His head felt  _very_  light.

"Looks like the pills are working." Carol smiled. She took a seat on the toilet, which gave her a better view at the wound in his side. "They made me really loopy when I took them. I didn't like it, so I stopped taking them. That's why there's so many in the bottle."

"Don't think I can feel my face." He brought his hand up and pinched his cheek. Nothing.

"Good," she said. "So, that means you won't feel this."

He felt an odd pulling sensation in his side and he looked down to see Carol carefully threading a needle through his skin. She was right, he didn't feel a thing.

* * *

Carol finished stitching up Daryl's wound with a proud smile. She looked up at her patient and saw that his head rested on the mirror behind him and he was snoring softly. Carol decided to take that moment to look him over.

Daryl was even handsomer shirtless. He wasn't built like a gym rat but there was definitely some muscle tone, there, and his shoulders...God, they were broad. As she scanned the expanse of his skin, her eyes fell on a long thick scar that slashed across his collarbone. Where had he gotten it? She was about to reach out to trace it with her fingers when he jerked awake. He turned blurry, blue eyes on her.

"Angel?"

"Carol," she corrected.

"Angel Carol?" He scooted to the edge of the sink and slid to feet. He almost fell over, but Carol caught him. "Can I lie down? I'm tired."

"Of course. I'll take you to my bed." She slipped to his uninjured side and he put most of his weight on her shoulders.

"Will you be in bed with me?"

"Um." Her cheeks felt hot. "No."

"Why not?" He turned pleading eyes to her. "I want you there."

"I can't. I'll probably hurt your side more, if I do." The excuse sounded lame, but she didn't know what else to say. They hardly knew one another and he wanted to sleep in the same bed as her. It had to be the painkillers talking.

"Fine," he pouted. Carol thought he looked adorable. "But will you be there when I wake up?"

"Of course!" She smiled.

They made their way to Carol's bedroom, which was thankfully only a door down from the bathroom. As gently as she could, Carol laid Daryl down on her bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. It looked like he had fallen asleep the moment he hit the mattress, but when she turned to leave, his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"Carol," he said, softly. Her heart jumped at how his name sounded in his voice. "Carol," he said, again.

"Yes, Daryl."

"My angel." His eyes looked impossibly clear as he started into her own. "Will you marry me?"


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Daryl's thumb was caressing the pulse point in her wrist and if she hadn't been stunned frozen with his unexpected proposal, she would have marveled at how good his touch felt. It had been a _long_  time since a man had been soft with her.

"You can't be serious, Daryl," Carol finally said to his question. "It's the painkillers that are talking. I said some pretty crazy stuff when I was on them."

"I'm serious, Carol, and this isn't crazy. Will you marry me?"

The words rendered Carol speechless, once again. There was no way he could be serious. It all had to be some kind of joke. Someone had to have put him up to all of this. But falling down a ravine and getting an arrow in the side sounded like it would be too much for a prank.

"Carol?" He prompted.

"Listen, Daryl, I'm-" She had to stop when she saw the devastation in his eyes. They had just met. He shouldn't be  _that_  upset if she rejected him.

"How about this? You get some rest and in the morning, if you still want to marry me, ask again and I'll give you my answer."

Daryl beamed. The sight stole the breath from Carol's lungs. His smile was absolutely beautiful. Was  _he_  the angel?

"This isn't crazy," he repeated his earlier statement. "I am a hundred percent serious and you'll see when I wake up."

Carol didn't know what to think, anymore. Daryl's face hadn't pinched in pain the whole time they'd been talking, so that meant the pain killers were working. However, in the bathroom, he could barely stand with how he reacted to them. Could he really be having a moment of clarity or was this some kind of drug-addled dream?

"Okay." Was all she could say and slipped her wrist from his grasp. "I'll see you in the morning." Quietly, she slipped from the room and shut the door.

* * *

Carol felt like she was wading through water as she walked to her kitchen. The man in her room couldn't be real. She was going to check up on him in the morning and he'd be gone, never having existed. No man in their right mind would propose to someone they had just met. Daryl was probably just grateful that she had helped him. He could probably see how lonely and secluded she was from everyone. He was just feeling sorry for her. That was the only good explanation for his random, unexpected question.

When Ed had proposed, there had been a dinner at a nice restaurant, flowers and a beautiful diamond ring. Carol had never been so happy in her life and burst into tears when she said yes. It didn't matter to her that she was only twenty, still in school and had only known Ed for six months. She was getting married to the man she loved and that was all that mattered.

Thier engagement wasn't long and that summer, they had been married.

Three months into their marriage, Ed hit her for the first time and things went downhill from there. She quit school, stayed in the house more and wished for some way to escape the hell she now lived in.

A year and a half into her marriage, Michonne, a friend from school, had found and visited her while Ed was at work. Carol had poured her heart and soul to the other woman. Michonne hadn't wasted a second and told Carol to pack all of her belongings. That day, Carol left Ed. Michonne helped her get a lawyer and she filed for divorce.

It took him two months to find her while she was living with Michonne. She had seen him drive past through the living room window and that night, she was gone. Her next move had been to stay with a cousin in Atlanta, where she got a job as a secretary for a small law firm. It took Ed a little bit longer to find her, this time, but find her he did.

Fortunately, she had saved up a good amount of money and had been able to buy a small house in the middle of nowhere. This house. Nine months had gone by and no Ed, which was a relief. She was starting to feel safe, again. But she knew that she never would be until Ed was gone for good.

_Daryl seems like a strong man. He can protect you._

The thought came unbidden to Carol's mind and it shocked her. But the words were true. Daryl may be held up in bed, loopy with painkillers and stitches in his side, but he had survived falling down a ravine  _twice_  and had been shot with an arrow. If anyone could protect Carol from Ed, it would be him.

And he had offered a way that he could protect her, even though she doubted that was why he had asked...

Carol sighed and laid her head on the wooden table. "I can't believe I'm thinking about saying yes to him." Daryl was handsome and from what she could tell, a bit rough around the edges. But he had a tender nature about him. Especially when he looked at her...

Just then, her phone peeped with a new message. Carol tensed, knowing exactly who it was. She stood and retrieved the device from the drawer she had shoved it in earlier and mentally prepared herself for what it would say.

 _I'm tired of this cat and mouse game, Carol. When I find you, again, you_ will _regret it._

With that message, Carol had her answer.

* * *

Daryl woke up the next morning with a searing pain in his side and no recollection of where he was. The bed was much softer than the one he had at home and smelled nicer, too.

_Carol._

With that name, everything came back. He remembered falling down the ravine,  _twice_ , the bolt in his side, Carol coming to his rescue and stitching him up. He even remembered some moments after taking the painkillers she offered.

He froze. "Shit." He couldn't believe he had asked Carol  _that._  She probably thought he was fucking crazy, now, and couldn't wait to get him out of her house. "Shit," he said, again. He really fucked this up. He was hoping that after this whole ordeal, he'd ask to get to know her better. Maybe date her, but now, he had gone and ruined it.

"Daryl?" Someone knocked softly on the door. "Are you up?"

"Yeah," his voice sounded raspy with sleep and he winced at the harshness of it.

Carol walked in, then, with a tray full of food. "I figured you would be hungry." She smiled when she saw that he was sitting up in bed and Daryl didn't know if he should consider that a good sign.

"I am kind of hungry." He sat up more to press his back against the headboard and winced when the action caused his side to pull tight. Carol placed the tray on the night table and was at his side, grasping his hand.

"Do you want me to get some more medicine to help with the pain?"

Daryl remembered what had happened the last time he had taken the medicine and no matter how bad the pain got, he decided he would never take another pill. "Naw, I'm fine. Really."

"Okay." She didn't look convinced, but handed him the tray, anyway.

It held a plate full of eggs, bacon, toast and even a glass of orange juice. His mouth watered. He couldn't remember the last time he had a breakfast like this. Immediately, he dug in and Carol watched with an amused smile.

"Sorry," he mumbled and slowed. "Eatin' like a damn animal."

"No, you're fine. I don't mind at all."

Daryl ate slower, anyways.

When he was finished, Carol took the tray and returned it back to the kitchen. She returned with an unsure look on her face. Daryl wanted to ask what was wrong, but kept his mouth shut.

"Daryl?" She took a seat on the side of the bed. "Do you...Do you remember what you asked me last night?"

His face heated up. "Uh...yeah. Listen, I'm so-"

"Did you mean it?"

"What?" His jaw fell open in shock.

"Did you mean it? Answer me honestly. Please." Her eyes were begging something from him and he wasn't sure what.

"I, uh, um..." Truth was, he had been serious, but did he want to admit that out loud to her and scare her off, even more?

Carol fidgeted in place and refused to look at him. She gnawed on her bottom lip. "What would you do if I said yes?"

 


	5. Chapter Five

Daryl was speechless. Was Carol actually considering his proposal? No. No way. It was too good to be true.

"Are-Are you serious?" This couldn't be happening. Daryl knew he had to still be dreaming. Good things didn't happen to the Dixons. Especially good things like Carol.

He kept his eyes on her, eager to hear an answer. If Carol was thinking about marrying him, Daryl knew he would be the happiest man in the world. So, he never took his eyes from her face and watched as she bit her pretty, pink lip before speaking.

"I'm serious, if you were." She picked some nonexistent lint from his covers and peered at him through her eyelashes. The uncertainty in those pale, blue orbs, nearly undid him. "Were you? I-I mean, if you weren't, then forg-" Daryl grasped her hand and she stopped.

"Yes." His voice sounded breathy and weak, but he didn't care. This was still all so new and surprising to him. "I was so fuckin' serious." If he had known that falling down a ravine would have allowed him to finally see his angel, again, he would have done it weeks ago.

Daryl knew right then, that he was in love. Love wasn't a Dixon thing. They didn't  _do_  love. But deep down, Daryl knew that was what this was. It had only taken him a few minutes and a handful of words for him to fall. Hard.

"Why?" Carol's soft voice broke Daryl out of his thoughts. "We hardly know one another. How can you tell I'm someone you would want to spend the rest of your life with?"

Daryl couldn't really explain why he had decided that. The moment she had walked through those doors, his heart told him that Carol was the one for him. "Did you know we've...met before? It was like a month ago and kind of brief. Probably can't even consider it a meetin'."

A confused look crossed her face and Daryl could tell that she was trying to recall their meeting.

"It was at the convenience store in town," he supplied, hoping that it would help jog her memory. He didn't want to be the only one to remember the encounter. Part of him hoped that Carol had also found him intriguing in the few minutes they interacted, but he doubted it, though. Daryl knew that his persona didn't send out a message that he was a good guy. In fact, he looked like someone everyone should avoid.

When a look of recognition flashed across Carol's face, Daryl was surprised. Did she actually remember him?

"Yes, I remember." She smiled and Daryl took that as a good sign. "You had your arms full of snacks and when I saw the gummi worms on top, I nearly went down the aisle to get some for myself."

_No fuckin' way..._

"You looked so sad, though." Daryl sat up more in bed and ignored the constant pain throbbing in his side.

"I was sad." Carol looked away towards the door. "I don't really want to talk about it, right now. Is that okay?" Her eyes returned to his and were filling up with tears. Daryl reached over a brushed a stray one that was making its way down her soft cheek.

"My answer is yes." Her voice was shaky, but she looked him right in the eye. "Yes, I will marry you. If you'll have me."

Daryl would have lunged and wrapped his arms around her if his side wasn't aching so badly. And the pain was the only thing that was keeping him from thinking it was all a dream, at the moment.

"Really?" He had to ask. To be sure.

She smiled, shyly. "Really."

"Then, I'm goin' to have to get you a ring."

Carol blushed and stood. "You don't have to do that."

"Course I do," he argued. "Got to make it official."

"All right." Carl gave him a shaky smile. "Well, um, do you need anything? I was-I was going to go work in my garden for a bit, but if you need something, I'm here to help."

Daryl felt his face heat up. "Uh, I kind of need to take a pi-. I mean, I need to use the bathroom and maybe get cleaned up...? Should have done that before I laid in your nice bed, though. Probably got the sheets dirty."

"Daryl, its fine." Carol reached over and placed a hand on his bicep. "I can wash the sheets. It's no big deal. Now," she flung the blankets from his body. "I'll help you get to the bathroom."

Daryl knew that he didn't need help to walk, but if it meant he could put his arm around her, then he would let Carol help. He still couldn't believe that they would get married. Fuck. He nearly started when Carol slipped an arm around his waist and together, they walked to the bathroom.

"You can take a shower if you want," she said when they reached the bathroom. "I can wash your clothes while you're in there. I think I may have an old pair of E-, uh, an old pair of sweats that you could wear." Carol wasn't looking at him and instead, had focused her attention to the towel hanging on the wall.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Just leave your clothes on the floor by the door and I'll get them as soon as you're in the shower." She gave him one last smile and left the room. Daryl watched the door click shut and wondered why her smile had suddenly gone sad.

* * *

Carol's hands sunk into the cool dirt. She had left her gloves in the mudroom and didn't care that there would be dirt forever under her fingernails. She needed this time, alone, in her garden. So many things had happened that day that needed processing. Like the fact that she had just agreed to marry Daryl.

It was only because he would protect her, she kept telling herself. But it didn't help ease the guilt. He adored her, that much was clear, and it made her feel good. No one had ever looked at her like that before. Not even Ed during their early months, together.

Thinking back to when she had first seen Daryl, Carol couldn't help but smile. She had noticed the handsome man standing by the refrigerated goods. Ignoring the leering clerk, she had walked up to them to get a bottle of water and almost giggled when the man nearly tripped over his feet trying to get out of the way. She had felt his gaze on her back, but it didn't make her skin crawl. Like the clerk's did. And Ed's. Daryl had an innocence about him and when they made eye contact once again, she almost gasped at the desire she had seen in his eyes.

Carol had pushed that interaction from her mind the moment she drove away, knowing that nothing like that would never happen to her, again. No man would  _ever_  want her.

It turned out she had been wrong. Daryl wanted her. He wanted her enough to  _marry_  her. Did that mean he was in love? Could he have fallen in love with her in their brief interaction? What could he have possibly seen in someone as useless and lonely as her?

"I can't do this!" She sobbed and covered her face with her hands, not caring that they were dirty. "I can't use him like this." But she had to. Ed would find her one day and she was too weak to deal with him on her own. He'd kill her, she knew. And Daryl would be devastated if she took back his proposal. She had gotten herself into a mess.

Tears continued to flow down her cheeks. She hadn't cried like this in a  _long_ time and her salty tears were created mud in the dirt-caked palms of her hands, but she didn't care. She was a horrible person and deserved whatever Ed was going to do to her.

"Carol?" Daryl's voice startled her and she looked up to see him standing on the grass in front of her garden. His hair was still wet and the borrowed shirt (a men's t-shirt she had bought to sleep in) clung to his slick body. It was already tight on him and his recent shower and damp skin made it cling to every crevice. Daryl really  _was_ a handsome man.

"Is something wrong, Daryl?" She wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand, which was surprisingly clean.

"No, but there's obviously somethin' wrong with you." He walked into the dirt and Carol noticed he was barefooted. He sunk down next to her and wiped at her cheeks with a thumb. "Why are you cryin'?" His face was full of so much concern and dare she say it, love, that she burst into tears, again.

Daryl didn't hesitate to wrap her in his arms. Carol clung to him and he stroked her back in soothing strokes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Daryl pulled back and looked down on her.

"No. It's nothing really." She managed a smile.

"Carol, we don't know one another that well, like you said, and I want to know  _everythin'_  about you. I want to know why you're cryin' and why you looked so sad the day we first met."

It was only fair that she told him, but she didn't want to. Not yet. "I-I don't want to talk about it, now. But I will. I promise."

Daryl looked disappointed, but didn't press the matter. "Well, then, I was, uh, wonderin' if you could take me home."

Carol stood and wiped the dirt from her pants. "Sick of me already?" She teased.

"No. Never." He stood up and said, seriously. "I want to spend more time with you, but I wanted to get somethin' from my house, first. If...If that's okay?"

"Of course. Let me grab my keys and we can go."

"Thanks." However, Daryl didn't move to the house, like she thought he would. Instead, he remained standing in front of her, looking unsure. He reached for her, his calloused hand made contact with her cheek, softly, and Carol found herself leaning into the touch and not flinching away.

"Thank you for eveythin', Carol." He leaned down and kissed the corner of her mouth. "My angel," he whispered.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Daryl's lip still tingled from when he had kissed Carol, or from when he  _half_  kissed her. He still could not believe that he had chickened out of kissing her fully on the mouth. They were going to get _married_. That meant they would be doing  _more_  than just kissing. Heat flooded his cheeks at the thought. Their wedding would not be for awhile and Daryl knew that by then, he and Carol would be so comfortable around one another that he could swoop in and kiss her whenever he wanted. Or at least, he hoped.

Marriage was serious business, he knew, and most couples thought long and hard about that step in their relationship. But he had had just sprung the question on Carol and the woman had said yes. They must be both crazy. He definitely was. Daryl was in love with Carol, plain and simple. He wanted to know everything about the woman and he hoped that she would eventually come to love him, too.

Daryl knew she wasn't in love with him. Not yet, anyway. But it didn't matter to him. Carol wouldn't have agreed to his proposal if she thought she'd never be able to love him. She would never play with his heart like that. That was not the kind of woman she was and Daryl could tell that from the short amount of time they had known one another. Carol was kind, compassionate and hadn't looked at him with disdain the moment he opened his mouth.

"What are you thinking about?" Carol's voice filled the car, then, and startled him out of his thoughts. He had almost forgotten that they were in her car and on their way to his house.

"You." He answered automatically. Then, winced. "Fuck, that sounded creepy. Sorry." He ducked his head in embarrassment. Carol may have agreed to marry him, but that didn't mean she wouldn't get freaked out with how much attention and thought he gave to her.

"No, that's not creepy, at all." Her smile was bright and understanding when she looked away from the road for a second. "I was actually thinking about you, too."

"Really?" Daryl didn't bother to hide the surprise in his tone. "Good thoughts, I hope."

"I don't know much about you, Daryl and from what I've seen you  _are_  a good man. But I've been fooled before." Daryl opened his mouth to respond, but Carol cut him off. "Tell me about your family."

This was the third time Carol had deflected telling him anything about her life and he wondered what she had to hide. This time, he let it slide, again, but he slightly vowed that he would find out why Carol randomly cried or looked sad and tell him it was nothing. Something or  _someone_  had harmed this woman,  _his_  woman, and he was going to find out what.

However, talking about his family was something Daryl wanted to keep hidden. Nothing about the way he grew up and who his blood was, screamed 'good man' and he didn't want Carol's view of him to change. Especially since he had finally found her again.

But how was to get Carol to open up, if he wasn't willing, too?

"I'll tell you about them," he said and looked towards her. "If you tell me about yours." There was no tightness in the way she gripped the wheel and nothing conflicting flashed across her face.

"Deal."

Daryl fidgeted in his seat and ignored the searing pain in his side that it caused. "Well, there ain't much to say about my family, so you'll probably be disappointed."

"I could never get disappointed in learning more about you, Daryl." She flashed him a brief smile before turning back to the road. Meanwhile, Daryl couldn't tear his gaze from Carol as he basked in the sincerity of her words. No one had really wanted to get to know him before. Not even the guys at work. He had been working at the garage for three years and they probably only knew his name. But that was how he liked it. With Carol, it was different. She  _wanted_  to know more about him and that pleased Daryl to no end.

"Um, well, when I was nine my mom died in a house fire. I hadn't been home and when I did get back, it was just in time to see the firefighters put the fire out."

"I'm sorry, Daryl. That must have been hard since you were so young."

He shrugged. "I got over it real quick. She wasn't around much growing up. Always in her bedroom drinking and smoking. My dad died several years later and then, it was just Merle and me."

"Is Merle your brother?"

"Yeah, he's in jail now." Daryl smirked. "Drug possession and he won't be out for a few more years, so it's just me."

Carol reached over and grasped his hand. "I'm sorry, Daryl."

"It's okay. Really. And now, I have you, too." He squeezed her hand and looked at her, shyly. "Now, it's your turn."

"My story isn't much better than yours." She retracted her hand and placed it back on the steering wheel. "My parents are dead. They died in a car accident my sophomore year of high school. I lived with an aunt until I graduated and went off to college."

"No brothers or sisters?"

She shook her head. "My mom couldn't have any more after me. I always wanted a little brother or sister, though. It got kind of lonely when I had to play by myself."

"When I was younger, Merle was always out with his buddies getting into trouble and when I started high school, he decided to join up with the army. It was just me for awhile, but I liked it." He looked at her.

"Can he be difficult?"

Daryl chuckled. "Hell yeah." The driveway to his home appeared and he pointed to it. His house was nestled between a large number of trees, just like Carol's. It allowed him his privacy and he never had to go far to hunt. However, the house was small and worn down. It really wasn't a place he wanted to bring Carol.

"So, this is it?" Carol parked the car and shifted until she faced him.

"Yeah. Ain't much, but it's all I need."

"It looks cozy."

Daryl couldn't help but snort. "Stop lyin'."

"No, I'm serious!" She leaned forward on the steering wheel and gazed at his house. "It looks lived in and there's nothing wrong with that."

"Just wait until you see the inside," he mumbled and opened the door. "You'll probably change your mind about it bein' cozy."

Carol followed suit and climbed out of the car. Daryl was nervous, now, to have her inside his home. It was small on the inside. His living room only had a well-worn couch, a rickety table and an old television. The kitchen was outdated and his room down the hall only held a bed and a dresser. He didn't own many things, but that had never bothered him before. Until now. What was Carol going to think when he saw all of his meager belongings? Would she see, finally, what she was getting into and decide that it wasn't for her.

Daryl held open the door for Carol, and chewed on his thumbnail as he watched her take a look around his living room. He was glad that he was a fairly tidy person. If Merle had been living there, there would have been empty beer cans, dirty dishes and clothes sprawled everywhere.

"I know it ain't much." He shoved his hands in his pockets and continued to watch Carol, to see her reaction.

"You live by yourself. This is all you need." She turned to him. "My house is the same. Why have more than you need?"

"R-right." Daryl didn't know how she did, but Carol seemed to always say the right things. She could have said a number of things that would have made him feel like shit, but she hadn't. She understood him.

They stood in silence for a bit. Carol continued to look around the room and Daryl continued to look at her. Then, he remembered why he had wanted to come home. "Well, uh, do you want to have a seat? I'll be right back."

"Okay." Carol stepped back and settled herself on the couch. Daryl took one last look at her before scurrying off to his room. What he had come here for was hidden away in the top drawer of his dresser.

With shaky hands, he moved aside his underwear and reached until he hit the back of the drawer. When his hand knocked into a little box, he grasped it and pulled it out. Nestled inside was a ring. It was his mother's. Not her wedding ring, though, that had been buried with her, but a ring that had been passed down from her grandmother. He hoped that it would fit Carol's finger and that she would accept it.

Daryl clutched the box hard and walked to his doorway. This was it. He knew he had already proposed to Carol and she had said yes, but this was where the real test laid. Would she accept the ring, which was something that would physically show that she was his, or would she reject it and him?

"Daryl?" Her soft voice startled him and she was right there, in front of him.

"Yeah?"

"Is there something wrong? You were in here for awhile. I just wanted to come check on you and make sure you're all right." Her blue eyes fell on his side, where he was bandaged and stitched. "Is your side bothering you?"

"No." Truthfully, he had forgotten all about the wound in his side.

"What's that in your hands?"

Daryl smirked. "Curious one, ain't we?"

Carol blushed and looked down. "Sorry," she mumbled.

He instantly felt bad. Carol had actually looked upset at his teasing words. "Hey," he gently tilted her head up so they could lock eyes. "I was just kiddin'." He held out the box to her. "It's for you."

"For me?" She took the box, tentatively.

"Yeah. Open it." Daryl hid his shaking hands behind his backs. He didn't want Carol to know how nervous he was. When she opened the box, she gasped.

"It's beautiful." She held up the ring. It held a single diamond, surrounded by two sapphires on a silver band.

"It used to be my mom's." Daryl jumped when she shoved the box into his chest.

"Oh no, Daryl, I can't take it, then. Especially if it's your mothers."

He enclosed her hands within his and pushed the box towards her. "She would have wanted you to have it." His large hands engulfed hers and her soft skin felt good on his rough, calloused palms. "I may not have known my mama very well, but I think she would have liked you."

Tears glistened in Carol's eyes and clutched the box lovingly to her chest. "Oh, Daryl."

Reaching for it, Daryl carefully removed the ring and held it out to her. "See if it fits." Carol's hands shook as she took it from him and slid it onto her left hand. It fit perfectly.

"Jesus," Daryl breathed and when Carol turned wide eyes up at him, he smiled. "Does that mean this is fate? That we're supposed to be together?" His face reddened. "Uh, I mean-"

"Maybe it is." Carol interrupted, while her eyes never left the ring. She seemed faraway. "Maybe it is."


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

It was silent in the car as they drove the surprisingly short distance to Daryl's home. However, it wasn't the kind of silence that made Carol uncomfortable or...afraid. Like the kind of silence that would befall Ed right before he'd hit her. No, this was comfortable. She didn't feel the need to fill in the empty spaces with useless chatter and it seemed Daryl felt the same. But when a perplexed looked crossed his face, she had to know what the man was thinking. Normally, she would have never thought to be so bold and nosy, but Daryl was bringing out another side of her. A side she had thought was long gone. A side that she had liked. A side that Ed had beaten out of her.

When he had blurted out that it was her that he had been thinking so hardly about his face had flushed a deep red and she had to hold back a giggle. Daryl was awkwardly adorable and that was something she had never encountered in a man before and she liked it. After she had assured him, that she had been thinking about him, as well, she asked to know about his family. Did he have any other brothers that acted the same as him?

Daryl hesitated and Carol wondered if it was a sore subject for him. Her family stories were sad to recall, as well. When he started to talk about his parents and his brother, Carol knew why he had hesitated. Despite it all, though, especially the part about his being brother being in jail, she could tell that Daryl was a good man, or at least trying really hard to be one. She remembered back when they had first seen one another and how he had looked at her shyly before averting his gaze. Back then, he hadn't known her and had no reason to pretend he was a good man. The clerk on the other hand, had made it no secret at what a sleaze he was.

"I'm sorry, Daryl," she said when he was finished talking and reached over to grasp his hand. Another bold move on her part, but she didn't care.

"It's okay. Really. And now, I have you, too." His words and hand squeeze back, had Carol's heart thumping loudly in her chest because she could really see that being around her was making him happy. She saw it in the way he shyly looked at up at her.

After she told him about her family, they continued to chat a little more, but when they pulled into Daryl's driveway, he grew quiet. The atmosphere of his house reminded Carol of her own home and made her think about how alike they could be. Was Daryl hiding something, too?

"So, this is it?" She said and put the car in park before turning it off completely and turning to Daryl, who wasn't looking in her direction, but was looking down at his lap.

"Yeah. It ain't much, but it's all I need."

"It looks cozy," she said, honestly.

"Stop lyin'," he snorted.

"No, I'm serious!" Leaning on the steering wheel, she looked at the house more thoroughly. "It looks lived in and there's nothing wrong with that." Sure, it looked a little worn down, but that was what happened to homes that were lived in. At least it wasn't falling apart. Carol could very well see herself living in this house, with it being hidden from the outside world. The thought startled her. When they got married, she could very well live in that house. And, she was oddly okay with it.

Daryl opened the door to her car and mumbled as he stepped out, "Just wait until you see the inside. You'll probably change your mind." Carol seriously doubted it.

She followed him inside the house. It was clear that Daryl was even more nervous, now, and his eyes were on her as she stepped into the living room. It was exactly what she expected of him. A couch, table and TV were the only things that furnished the room. She hadn't expected anything fancy and that was okay.

Daryl walked to her side, hands shoved in his pockets. "I know it ain't much." He waited patiently for a reaction.

"You live by yourself. This is all you need." She turned to face him and gave him a reassuring smile. "My house is the same. Why have more than you need?"

"R-Right." The way his face brightened at her words did weird things to her heart. He looked at her as if she were the sun, or as if she were an  _angel._

They stood in silence for a bit. Daryl shifted nervously at her side. One hand had snuck out of his pocket and now, gnawed on the skin of his thumb. Carol had figured out that was one of his nervous ticks, very quickly.

"Well, uh, do you want to have a seat? I'll be back."

"Okay." Carol took a seat on his couch and watched with a small smile as Daryl hurried off to his room. She had no idea what he was after, but while he was gone, she would allow herself to get lost in her thoughts. Had it really only been yesterday when she had found Daryl at the bottom of a ravine? And since then, she had become engaged to the man, which still shocked her. Her first marriage had been horrible, but she knew this one would be better. She wasn't in love with Daryl, not yet, but she knew he would take care for her. Somehow, in that short period of time, he had fallen in love her, just when she had started to think no man ever would and she'd end up alone.

Several minutes had passed since Daryl had left Carol in the living room and she wondered what was taking him so long. Usually she would have sat and waited patiently for a person to return, but for some reason she needed to know what he was up, too. So, she got up from the couch and walked in the direction he had gone in. When she arrived at his doorway, she saw that he was clutching something in his hands.

"Daryl?" She said.

"Yeah?" He startled at her sudden appearance.

"Is something wrong? You were in here for a while. I just wanted to come check on you and make sure you're all right." She looked to his side, knowing that she had only stitched him up yesterday and he had done a lot of moving around since, then. "Is your side bothering you?"

"No." She breathed a sigh of relief, but then looked at his hands. There was something in them.

"What's that in your hands?"

"Curious one, ain't we?"

Carol couldn't help but flush. Of course, it was none of her business what he held, after all. "Sorry."

"Hey." A hand gently tilted her chin up so that she could look him in the eyes. "I was just kiddin'." He held out the box to her. "It's for you."

"For me?"

"Yeah. Open it." His hands went behind his back. Carol carefully opened the box and gasped when she saw the contents of it. It was a ring. A beautiful one.

"It's beautiful." She held it up.

"It used to be my mom's." Instantly, she placed the ring back in its box and shoved it back at him. The action had clearly taken him by surprise and he had nearly dropped it.

"Oh no, Daryl, I can't take it, then. Especially if was your mother's." His mother had died in a fire and this could quite possibly be the only thing he had left of her. She couldn't take it from him, especially since this whole marriage was only a way of being protected from Ed.

She almost gasped when he enclosed her small hands in his large, calloused ones and pushed the ring box into them. "She would have wanted you to have it. I may not have known my mama very well, but I know she would have liked you."

She couldn't help it, but tears came to her eyes. "Oh, Daryl."

He took the box from her and carefully removed the ring. "See it fits." Carol's hands were shaky so bad when she took back the ring, that she was afraid she would drop it. Eventually, though, she slipped it on her left ring finger and it fit. Perfectly. The air left her lungs, then. No way...

"Jesus," Daryl breathed and she turned to seem looking at her with wide eyes. "Does that mean this is fate? That we're supposed to be together?" His face turned red. "Uh, I mean-"

"Maybe it is." Carol looked down at the ring. "Maybe it is." This time around, the ring did not feel as heavy as the ring Ed had given her and she wondered what it was.

"So, now, it's...official." Daryl still looked slightly embarrassed.

"It is." Carol smiled and put her arm to her side.

"Um, can I-can I kiss you? I mean,  _really_  kiss you?" The thought of having Daryl kiss her made Carol nervous and giddy at the same time. She hadn't been kissed by a man in a  _long_  time and that included Ed. He no longer considered him a man. To her, he was a monster.

"O-Of course." She tilted her head up and waited. Not knowing what to expect from the incredibly shy man.

That moment right before his lips met hers, Carol was afraid that he would be rough. But he wasn't. Daryl was gentle as he cupped her cheeks in his hands and leaned down to kiss her. Tears sprung in her eyes at the softness of his mouth on hers. He was kissing her like she was going to break.

She tentatively wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Then, it was like a dam had burst. Daryl's hands slid from her face and he wrapped his strong forearms around her waist and she found herself pressed against his back as he applied more pressure to their lips. A moan escaped from her and they both froze.

Daryl set her back on her feet, eyes wide and breathing ragged, and stepped back. "I-I hope that was okay."

Carol tried to catch her own breath. "It was perfect." She hadn't expected to respond like that, but kissing him had felt so  _right_. She winced at how cliche that sounded, but it was true. She wasn't in love with him, yet, but something told her it wouldn't take long for her to be.

"Great." He gave her a shy smile. "Well, um, are you hungry? I can fix us something real quick, if you are."

It had been a few hours since she had last eaten and she figured it was about lunchtime. "Sure, and I can help." The smile on Daryl's face grew.

Right then, Carol hoped that Daryl would  _never_  have to find out why she was really marrying him.


	8. Chapter Eight

The kitchen was small and cramped and exactly what Carol had expected. Daryl probably did not spend much time in the room and didn't need the space to be large. She, on the other hand, spent most of her time in the big, airy kitchen at home. It was where she would sit and read or dream the hours away.

Daryl had stopped to watch her give the room a look over, just as he had when they had first walked into his home, and gnawed on his bottom lip. Carol wished that he wouldn't be so nervous around her and afraid that she would judge him harshly on the way he lived. That was not the kind of person she was and never had been. She knew she would have to show him that.

"So, um, do you like deer?" His voice sounded uncertain as he asked and his gaze focused on the worn table in the middle of the room.

"I've never had it before."

Daryl looked genuinely surprised and Carol nearly giggled at how fast his head had shot up at her admission. "Really?" She nodded. "Well, would you like to try some? I could, maybe, make us a stew."

Carol's stomach rumbled and about anything would have sounded good to her right then. "Sure, I'll try some. And if you're making a stew, I can help cut up the vegetables."

"You don't have to help," he said. "You're a guest."

"And your soon-to-be wife," she reminded him with a smile. Daryl's face flushed and his eyes flicked to the ring now resting on her finger. One of his hands grasped her left one and his thumb gently stroked the band.

"You're right." When his eyes met her's, she almost gasped at the love she saw in them. He smiled, then. "There are potatoes and carrots in the fridge. I'll get everythin' else you'll need."

Carol moved to get to work. "Sounds like a plan."

The pot simmered on the stove and Carol stood to stir it while Daryl sat at the small table and watched. They had been taking turns stirring for the past hour and a half and it was now, closer to supper time than lunch.

"I think it's almost done," Carol said and reclaimed her seat. "Good thing, too, because I'm starving."

"I really hope you like it, then." Daryl wasn't sure how he was going to deal if Carol didn't like the deer stew. It seemed like such a trivial thing, but hunting was the main way of getting food and what he had most stocked up was venison. He wouldn't know how else to provide for her.

"Hey." Carol slid a hand across the table to place over one of his. "Stop over thinking things. I'm pretty sure I'll like it and besides, I helped make it, so I have to like it."

Daryl could have sworn he had just fallen in love with Carol a second time. The woman was just so perfect...and why the hell would she agree to marry a guy like him? Shaking the thought from his mind, he stood up from the table.

"It should be about done, now. I'll get the bowls and silverware, and we could eat outside, if you want." Grabbing two bowls from the cupboard and two spoons from a drawer, he turned to look at her. "I usually eat out there when the weather is nice, but, of course, we don't gotta if you-"

Carol stood up. "I'd love to. Now," she walked over to the pot. "Hand me those bowls so we can eat."

* * *

"It's beautiful out here," Carol commented when she settled in one of the chairs on Daryl's porch. Though, Daryl didn't have garden like she did, Carol still found his backyard beautiful. The sun was peeking through the trees while on its way to set and it gave the leaves a golden hue. The fall air was a bit chilly, but Carol didn't mind.

Turning slightly, she set down the glass of milk she had in one hand on the table beside her and held the steaming bowl of sip in both. Her mouth watered at the smell and she couldn't wait to dig in.

"Yeah," Daryl agreed and sat in his own chair. "It's one of the reasons why I bought the place. Plus, it's away from everythin', just as I like it."

"Same here." Carol took a bite of the stew, then, and smiled after swallowing the first bite. "Yum. This is  _really_  good." She took another bite. Then, another.

Daryl chuckled as he watched her eat. "Well, like you said, you helped make it, so it had to be good."

"I just cut up a few vegetables and stirred the pot every once in awhile, everything else was you, Daryl." More stew went into her mouth. "I think I may have you come to my house every day so that you could cook for me." She winked at him.

"I-I could do that, if you want." He sounded unbelievably shy and Carol could tell that he wasn't use to getting this kind of praise. She found it enduring.

"How about when we're married, we'll split the cooking? Since, now, I know you can and all." She grinned and tried to ignore the fact that she had mentioned their marriage twice in the past hour and hadn't felt panicky.

"Sounds good," he mumbled and bent over his bowl, with the tips of his ears turning red.

* * *

After they finished their meal, Daryl stood to collect their dishes and then, head to his room to find a hoodie for Carol to wear. He had noticed her shivering, even though she hadn't mentioned that she was cold. On the way back outside, he was suddenly struck with how much they didn't know one another. Sure, as they ate, they had chatted about various things, but not once did Carol offer anything up about her life beforehand.

That was when he got an idea. Walking back into the kitchen, he grabbed the little notepad and pencil he kept by the fridge and walked back out to join Carol. She smiled gratefully when he handed her his hoodie and he watched as she put it on. Something stirred in him at seeing Carol wearing something of his.

"Thank you." Carol snuggled deeper into the chair and wrapped her arms around her knees. Daryl placed the pad of paper on the table beside them and she looked at it curiously.

"Uh, do you want to play a game?"

Carol's mouth tilted up in a half smile. "Sure. What kind of game?"

"Well, it's kind of a 'gettin' to know one another' game. Each of us writes down questions on a piece of paper, we put it in a bowl or somethin' and pick a paper out. For each question, both of us have to give an answer."

"So, what you're saying is, don't ask a question you don't want to answer?"

Daryl shrugged. "I guess you can put it that way. So, do you want to?"

"Okay!" She reached for the stack of little sheets of paper Daryl made for her and picked up a pencil. Daryl did the same and the porch grew quiet, except for the scratches of their pencils.

Several minutes later, they had a nice pile of folded papers and Daryl moved them all into a clean bowl he had retrieved from the kitchen. He held it out to Carol. "You first?"

"Okay." She made a grand show of closing her eyes and moving her hand through the pieces of paper. Many of the pieces spilled over the side and Daryl had to move fast to catch them. Finally, she shagged a piece and opened her eyes.

"Read it." He placed the bowl aside and waited to see if it was one of his questions.

"What's your favorite color?" That had been of one of hers.

"Green," he answered almost right away, even though he had almost blurted out 'the color of your eyes'. "Yours?"

"Blue. Dark blue to be exact." She placed the paper on the table and pushed the bowl toward him. "Your turn."

He picked up a slip. "How old are you?" Another one of her questions. "24. You?"

"106," she deadpanned.

"Well, damn." He chuckled. "You look mighty young for an old lady."

"Oh, you know, I use a lot of moisturizer and stuff." Carol laughed. "I'm actually 23."

"Now, that sounds about right. Your turn." Hopefully, this time she would pick a question that wouldn't be so straight forward. Maybe one of his questions.

"What are you most afraid of?" Something flashed across her face. "The thing I'm most afraid of is...the dark." Daryl caught her hesitation and wondered if that was what she had really wanted to say.

"I'm afraid of falling down ravines and shooting myself with a crossbow." That got a laugh out of Carol and he absolutely loved the sound of it. However, that hesitation still weighed on his mind. What  _was_  she most afraid of and why didn't she want to tell him?

"Why are you afraid of the dark?" He asked, hoping maybe it would get more out of her.

Carol shrugged. "I've always been afraid of it. You're turn."

Daryl couldn't do anything more, but pull another slip of paper from the bowl. "Do you want children?" His face flamed at the question. It had been one of Carols'.

"Yeah, I want children, someday."  _With you._  He wanted to add, but refrained. He didn't want to scare her off, especially if she didn't want children.

"Yes," she answered wistfully. "I want at least one boy and one girl. Maybe even more."

"When we have a girl," Daryl said boldly. "I would want her to have your eyes."

She gasped. "I, uh, my turn." Carol nearly dropped the bowl to the ground in her haste to get the next question. "Have you ever been in love?" Instead of answering with a smile about maybe being in love during her teenage years, Carol's face fell and she spoke softly, "Yes."

Daryl was about to ask about who she had been in love with you, when her head shot up. "Please, don't ask. I'll-I'll tell you at another time, but I can't. Not now."

"Do you still love him?" Daryl's heart sank. Was she still in love with another man even though she had agreed to marry him? Carol most have noticed the distress on his face because she reached over and grasped his hand.

"No!" She exclaimed. "I-I would have never said yes to you, if I was still in love with him. So, what about you? Have you ever been in love?"

Daryl looked straight at her. "Not before you." Then, he closed the distance and kissed her. She was shocked, momentarily, but soon melted into his kiss. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he tugged on her until she got up and straddled his lap. They both gasped at the sudden intimacy and Daryl was afraid that Carol was going to bolt. Instead she kissed him softly on the cheek.

"I should probably head home. It's getting pretty late." Daryl hadn't even noticed that the sun had set.

"Okay." He was reluctant to let her stand up from his lap.

"I had a great time, tonight, Daryl."

"I did, too." He rubbed at the back of his head. "Can I take you out sometime?"

"Like a date?" She smiled.

"Yeah."

"We're doing things a little bit backwards, aren't we?" She teased and raised her left hand.

"Yeah. We are. Maybe we can talk about when we want to get...married." Carol's smile flickered for a second.

"Of course!"

"So, Friday night? Is that all right?" It was only Wednesday and Daryl had no idea how he was going to be able to wait that long.

"Friday's perfect." Together, they walked through his house until they reached the front door. He didn't want to see her go.

"Can I see you, tomorrow?" He blurted. "I work until 6. Can-Can I stop by? Just for a little bit."

Carol beamed. "Of course. This time, I'll make you supper."

"You don't have to."

"I want to." She went up on her tiptoes and kissed the corner of his mouth. "I'll see you, then."

"Yeah." And with that, Daryl watched Carol drive out of his driveway.

* * *

Carol nearly burst into tears the moment she had pulled onto the road. So much had happened in that little game they had played. She had wanted to keep it easy, by asking questions like his favorite color and how old he was, but of course he would have put more in depth inquiries in the bowl. Daryl wanted to know more about her and she didn't blame him. They were getting married and he wanted to know what she was all about.

But she didn't want him to know all about her. If she told him about her past, it wouldn't take him long to figure out the real reason why she had said yes. Daryl was smart and very observant.

Finally, when she reached her home, all she wanted to do was hop in the shower and go to bed, but a blinking light on her phone, sitting on the counter, had her heart beating fast. Picking it up with shaking fingers, she looked at the new message.

_I feel like I'm getting closer to finding you, my little Carol._


	9. Chapter Nine

Daryl normally didn't mind his job at the garage, but today, he cursed every hour he had to spend there. Even with working through his lunch shift, to get off early, he still had a few hours until the clock would show that it was six. It also was not helping that they hardly had any clients during the course of the day, and that meant there was nothing to keep Daryl's hands and mind busy.

"What the hell is up with you, man?" Jim, a tall, thin man with a dark, scraggly beard and mustache walked up to him with a smirk. "Got yourself a hot date or somethin'?"

Jim was one of the few that Daryl worked who actually liked. Normally, he would mind his own business, get his work done and didn't complain about stupid shit. Daryl respected that, and it was one of the reasons why he didn't snap at the man for prying into his business, now. "Guess you could say it's somethin'," Daryl muttered and wiped his oily hands off on the red rag he always carried around. Glancing at the clock, he saw that he only had about an hour and a half until he would be allowed to leave.

"At the best days, you're pretty fidgety, but today, you can't stand still." Jim leaned against the wall by Daryl's toolbox. "Just thought I'd come over here and make sure things are all right and to make sure you ain't takin' any drugs while on the job, cause the boss wouldn't hesitate to fire your ass."

Daryl grunted. Their boss was a fair man, and even though Daryl knew that he was one of the better workers in the place, he knew that if he was caught doing anything illegal while at work, he would find himself out of a job. Quickly.

"So, this somehin'. Does it involve a lady?"

"Why the hell are you gettin' so nosy all of a sudden?" Daryl glared.

Jim shrugged. "If you haven't noticed, its pretty damn slow around here and I need somethin' to do."

"If I tell you it involves a lady, will you shut up?"

"I suppose."

"Well, it does involve one and that's all I'm goin' to fuckin' say." Daryl opened one of the drawers to his toolbox and pulled out a handful of tools. He set to work on cleaning them, hoping that it would help pass the time.

"Finally!" Daryl jerked forward when Jim slapped him on the back. He knew that the other man had meant it has a way to show his camaraderie, but he still moved from him and kept his back facing away. No one was allowed to touch him there. No one.

"Sorry," Jim winced when he saw Daryl's not so subtle move away from him. "It's just that none of us guys have heard about you being with a woman." He leaned close and whispered. "Some were even thinkin' you were gay."

"What?" Daryl growled and gripped the wrench in his hand until the skin of his knuckles was pulled tight against the bone.

"Uh, said  _some_  of them thought that." Jim raised his hands and took a step back. "Not me. I told them that it was none of their business."

Daryl loosened his grip on the wrench. "Good. It ain't none of y'alls business what I do in my free time."

"Understood." Jim nodded. "Have fun with your lady friend, tonight." And he quickly scurried off to the other side of the garage. Daryl was glad to be left alone, and only felt a little remorse at scaring the other man.

* * *

Carol walked into her kitchen with her arms full of grocery bags. She hadn't known what to make for dinner that night and had decided to pick up several things so that she would have some options. Glancing at the clock, she saw that she had some time before Daryl would show up and figured that it was plenty of time for her to get showered and to start on the meal.

She had to admit that she wasn't the greatest of cooks, but for some reason, she knew that Daryl would like whatever she made. Even if it was burned or undercooked. What a drastic change he was from her ex-husband. If the meal was anything  _but_  perfect, Ed would make Carol pay for it. Most nights she would go to bed with fresh bruises.

"Not tonight, though," she whispered to herself as she put away the groceries. Every once in awhile the ring on her left hand would catch her attention and she would have to stop to just look at it. This whole thing was becoming more and more real to her, and she was way beyond the point of turning back, now. Daryl was going to be her  _husband_  and she was going to be his  _wife._  They still had many things to discuss, like where they would live and when they would actually have the wedding, but it was all but set in stone.

Carol was going to be a Dixon.

* * *

Six o'clock  _finally_  rolled around and Daryl was peeling out of the garage's parking lot at 6:01. He still had to go home, shower and change, but at least he was getting closer and closer to seeing Carol, again. If he hadn't known he was in love before, he definitely knew, now. Not an hour went by where Daryl didn't think if Carol in some way.

She was beautiful. He could stare at her all day, but that was not the only thing that drew her to him. She was kind, and after finding out who he was and where he came from, her opinion of him hadn't changed. She didn't  _have_  to nurse him back to health; she could have ignored his request and called an ambulance once they had reached her home. She didn't have to say yes to his proposal. She could have kicked his ass out of her home and tell him good riddance. Some part of her wanted to marry him, for that he was glad, but there was another part that she was trying to keep hidden. A part he hoped to find out about, because he knew it was holding her back from  _really_  caring about him the way he cared about her.

Daryl  _needed_  to know what she was so afraid, because  _she was_  afraid of something and it wasn't the dark.

* * *

With her hair still damp from the shower, Carol stood over the stove and stirred the sauce in the pan. She was making spaghetti, figuring that most everyone liked spaghetti and so would Daryl. Even though Carol had to agree that Daryl wasn't like most everyone.

Just as she turned the sauce on to simmer, the doorbell rang and she knew exactly who it was. Instantly, she got nervous and ran her hands down the front of her body, making sure that there was no sauce and everything looked all right.

When she opened the door, Daryl stood there dressed the nicest she had seen him, with jeans that didn't have holes and a nice, blue plaid shirt that actually had sleeves. In his hands, he held a bouquet of white flowers and when she opened the door, he all but thrust them in her face. It was clear he was as nervous as she and this wasn't even supposed to be their date night.

"Um, their Cherokee Roses," Daryl offered when she brought the flowers to her nose to inhale. They smelled wonderful.

"They're beautiful," she smiled. "Come in. I'm going to find a vase to put them in." Before she could turn from her guest, he gently grabbed her wrist and looked even more nervous. If that was possible.

"Can I kiss you, first?"

Carol found it enduring that he asked to kiss her. The only exception had been last night after his admission of having never loved anyone except her.

"O-Of course. But you don't have to ask, anymore. Okay?"

Daryl nodded; eyes focused on her mouth before he leaned forward and captured her lips with his. His mouth tasted like toothpaste and something else that was only unique to him and Carol was surprised that she could easily see herself becoming addicted to that taste. His tongue gently outlined the seam of her lips, just as his hands crept into her auburn curls. One of her hands had moved up to cup his cheek, while the other held the roses close to her chest.

She allowed the kiss to get deeper and when they eventually pulled apart, they were gasping for air. Carol didn't want to dwell on what that kiss meant, so she used the excuse that dinner was still on the stove and possibly burning to escape.

* * *

Daryl was nearly speechless when he opened the door to see Carol looking stunning in a light blue skirt, that matched her eyes, and white blouse that showed off her collarbones. He had all but thrown the flowers he had picked in her face and he had to mentally tell himself to calm down before he did something  _really stupid._

After their kiss, Daryl watched Carol retreat to her kitchen. He had wanted to convey in that one kiss how much he felt for her and wondered if she had known and that was why she had escaped. There was that side of Carol that Daryl knew was holding her back from caring for him.

After sliding off his boots, Daryl walked into the kitchen where Carol was standing over the sink pouring some noodles into a strainer. The roses he had given her now sat in a vase and placed in the middle of a table that was located in front of a large bay window.

When she saw him walk in, she smiled. "It's about ready. I hope you like spaghetti."

"I do." He noticed that the table was bare of any plates and silverware. "Uh, do you want me to set the table?" He needed something to keep his mind busy so that he wouldn't stand there and watch her like a creep.

Carol jerked her head to the table and cursed. "I thought I had it set, already. No, you don't have to. Just let me get this in a serving dish and I'll get the table."

"Naw." Daryl stepped closer. "Just tell me where everythin' is and I can do it."

Carol sighed and pointed to the cabinets that each item was in. "Plates and cups are up there, and silverware is here. I am really sorry about this. I was kind of in a hurry and that must have slipped my mind."

"Hey," Daryl said softly and placed a hand on Carol's wrist. "It's all right. Really. Besides, I figured I would probably have to work for my meal, anyway." He smirked and then, moved to collect the things for the table.

A few minutes later, Daryl carried the pan of spaghetti sauce to the table while Carol brought the noodles. She noticed that their cups were still empty and walked over to the fridge. "I have water and lemonade." She winced. "Sorry, there aren't more choices."

Daryl couldn't help but roll his eyes. "I've heard you say 'sorry' more than any other word, today, Carol. And I'll have lemonade."

"So-" She stopped herself. "Okay. Lemonade it is."

Once their drinks were poured, they settled down to eat their meal. Daryl found that he wished they were sitting by one another, like they had the night before, instead of being opposite ends of the table, but he wasn't sure how Carol would react, so he stayed put.

"This was really good," he said when he finished the meal. "I tried to make spaghetti once and I burned the fuck out of it." Carol nearly choked on the bite in her mouth when she laughed.

"How did you manage to do that?"

"Don't know." He shrugged. "I just remember leaving the kitchen for a second and comin' back to see that I had almost set my house on fire."

Carol giggled into her hand. "If I didn't already know that you could cook, Daryl, I would be very reluctant to set you in front of a stove, again."

"Well, I learned my lesson and now, I don't ever leave the kitchen when I'm cookin'."

"Good." Carol noticed his empty glass, then, and stood up. "Do you want more to drink?"

"Sure."

Carol walked over to the fridge to get the lemonade out to pour into his glass. "Okay, tell me when to stop." But when she moved to pour the liquid, she misjudged the distance, knocked his glass over and spilled lemonade all over the table and his lap.

"Oh my God, I am  _so_ sorry!" Carol set the jug down and quickly grabbed up some napkins to sop up the mess she had made.

"It's all right. Really. Here, I'll help." Daryl reached over to grab some napkins and the moment his hand went up; Carol flinched so hard she nearly fell on her butt on the floor. Daryl froze and Carol looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You all right?" His voice was soft with concern and he held out a hand for her to take.

"Oh, um, yeah. I just, uh, slipped." Carol said quickly and took his offered hand. "I think some of the lemonade got on the floor." She laughed, nervously and moved to clean up the mess, once again. However, this time, Daryl stayed rooted in his chair, mind far away.

There had been  _no_  lemonade on the floor. It had all spilled on the table and his lap.

When he had lifted his hand to help, Carol had flinched almost like she had thought that Daryl would...hit her. He wanted to ask about it, but by the way she had quickly shooed his concern away, he could tell that it was a subject she did not want to talk about. Especially with him. But Daryl wanted to find out what it was. He  _needed_  to find out.

Someone had physically hurt Carol in the past to the point that she flinched whenever a hand was raised and Daryl was going to find out who.

 


	10. Chapter Ten

"You didn't have to help clean up, Daryl. Really." Carol finished drying a plate and placed it where it belonged in the cabinet by her head. Daryl stood in front of the sink with his hands immersed in the sudsy water. Without saying a word, he had helped Carol clear the table and started washing the dishes.

"I wanted to." He turned and gave her a crooked smile. Scooting over slightly, he rinsed off the last plate and handed it to Carol. "Plus, I'd feel bad if I just sat there and watched you do all the work."

 _That's exactly what Ed did._ Carol surpassed a shudder when an image of Ed sitting at the dining room table, cigarette dangling from his mouth, as he watched her wash and put away every dish. His beady eyes watched her every move and waited for that second she would slip up, because to him she  _always_ slipped up, so that he would have a reason to hit her.

"Carol, you okay?" Daryl stood in front of her, now, eyes filled with concern.

"Uh, yeah." She smiled and turned to put the plate up. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a warm hand touched her hip.

"If there's anythin',  _anythin'_ , you need to tell me, just say it." The grip tightened and Carol turned to fully face him. "I'm here for you. All right? And I'm not goin' to let anythin' bad happen to you."

Carol had to quickly blink back the tears that threatened to spill. "Thank you, Daryl. But I'm fine. Really." She had to quickly look away from Daryl, because she saw in his eyes that he hadn't believed her.

"So, how about we have some ice cream and sit on the catch to watch a movie or something?" Carol knew her voice sounded too bright and cheery, but she needed to get away from his questioning eyes. Sooner or later, she was afraid they would finally see something of her that would scare him off.

"Sure," Daryl agreed and wiped his sudsy hands on the towel she had been using earlier to dry the dishes.

"I have chocolate and mint chocolate chip ice cream. Which one do you want?"

"I'll have whatever one you have," he answered.

Carol plucked out one of the cartons from the freezer and set it on the counter. "Mint chocolate chip it is! My favorite." She said, brightly. "Now, if you could reach behind you into that cabinet and grab two mugs that would be great." Turning from him, she opened a drawer to her right and took out a scoop.

"Mugs?" Daryl questioned, but did as he was asked with a confused look still on his face.

"Yeah, I eat my ice cream out of coffee mugs, is that okay? I can grab a bowl for you, if you want."

"Naw, its fine." He shrugged and leaned on arm on the counter to watch her scoop out their dessert. "Normally, I just eat it straight out of the carton."

"Well, we won't be doing  _that._ " Carol laughed and scooped a generous amount of ice cream into the two mugs. After throwing the now empty carton away, she took out a spoon, placed it in a mug and handed it to Daryl. Some ice cream had spilled over the edge of the rim and Daryl quickly leaned down to lick up the trail it was making. When he saw that Carol had watched him the whole time, he flushed a deep red.

"So, um, you said somethin' about watchin' a movie?" It was clear Daryl was trying to deflect the attention away from him and Carol found it adorable.

"Yeah, I don't know what we'll watch, but we can decide that once we get comfortable in the living room."

"Okay," he said and followed her.

They ended up watching  _The Princess Bride_ , one of Carol's favorites, and instead of rolling his eyes at her choice of movie; Daryl had settled into the couch and watched with interest. She had found it surprising that he had never seen the movie before, but was glad he had ended up enjoying it.

"I love Cary Elwes. Even now, he doesn't look that much different than he did when he did this movie." She had gotten up from the couch to place the DVD back in its case and turned to Daryl. "Maybe next time, we can watch  _Robin Hood: Men in Tights_. I think you would like that one. It's very funny."

"Never seen it. But if I get to watch it with you, then I can't wait."

Carol blushed and turned away from him. "Then, it's another date."

She didn't even hear him get up from the couch, but then there was an arm wrapped around her waist and she found her back pressed against his chest. A woodsy scent invaded her nose. The move had startled her and she froze, but when she realized that it could only be Daryl, she relaxed a bit.

Daryl placed his chin on her shoulder. "Is this...okay?"

Carol placed a hand over one of his larger ones on her midsection. "Yeah, this is fine." Truthfully, Carol was enjoying the embrace more than she thought she should. When was the last time she had felt safe in a man's arms? Not since those beginning weeks of her marriage to Ed and she found that she was craving Daryl's protective touch.

"I should probably head on home." Daryl said after a few minutes and released her. Carol wanted to grab his arms back, but kept her hands firmly on her side.

"Okay."

"I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled and cupped her cheek. "Goodnight." He leaned forward and placed a soft, chaste kiss on her lips before leaving the room. Carol remained in that spot until she heard the roar of his truck's engine.

* * *

Carol felt ridiculous in the pair of silver heels she had put on. It had been over a year since she had worn anything like them and now, she had taken to wearing them all day so that she would get use to them. Luckily, she hadn't sprained an ankle. Yet.

Glancing at the clock, she saw that Daryl would most likely be there in about fifteen minutes and she was proud to say that she was completely ready. She had been ready for over an hour. It hadn't taken her long to know what she would wear. That first month free of Ed, she had gone out and bought a dress on a whim. Now, was the perfect time to wear it.

The dress was a navy blue in color and had a scoop neck that showed off her collarbone and long neck. It fit her snugly around her waist and then flared out. The hem reached a few inches above her knee.

Carol couldn't remember the last time she had ever felt this beautiful. Hopefully, Daryl would think the same thing...

Just at the mention of him, it seemed, the doorbell and ringed and announced his presence. Taking one last deep breath, Carol made sure her appearance looked all right in the bathroom mirror and then, walked to open the door for Daryl. She took great satisfaction when his mouth dropped open at the sight of her. Carol took the opportunity to look him over. Tonight, he wore a pair of black dress pants and an olive green button up shirt. She thought he looked very handsome.

"You look beautiful, Carol." He finally managed to say. Carol blushed and thanked him. "Well, um, are you ready to go, then?"

"Yeah, I am." Daryl reached for hand and she let him take it. Together, they walked to his truck.

* * *

Daryl's hands were sweaty as he gripped the steering wheel. It was silent inside the cab as they made their way to Atlanta. He couldn't help but keep glancing over at Carol. She looked absolutely stunning in that dress and the silver heels she wore helped show off her long, smooth legs.

"Uh, I hope you don't mind, but we're not goin' to one of those fancy restaurants," he said, nervously. No matter how hard he tried, Daryl just couldn't imagine himself sitting in a place like that. He hoped Carol would understand.

"That's fine, Daryl," she smiled. "I wasn't expected it and truthfully, I'd be kind of disappointed if you did take me to one."

"Really?" He asked in slight surprise.

"Yeah. I mean, do you know how small the portion is at those places? God, I would have to order at least two meals to be satisfied." Daryl couldn't help but snort out a laugh.

"What?" She asked. "I hope you didn't think I ate like a bird."

"Course not. If you recall, I was over your at place for supper last night and saw you put away two plates full of spaghetti." He laughed remembering it. "I know you can eat."

"Hey!" She playfully slapped his arm. "So, where is it that you're taking me?"

"Just a little place on the outskirts of Atlanta. They serve everythin' there. Chinese, Italian, Mexican." He shrugged. "Thought you would like to have a variety of things to choose from."

"Hmm, fried rice and a burrito sound so good. Did I over dress?" She glanced down at her blue dress.

"Naw. It's actually pretty nice inside. Me and Merle stumbled in there one night after hitting a bar one night. We got the evil eye from every one there. This time I have  _much_ better company, though." He reached over and squeezed her hand.

Once they arrived at the restaurant, they were seated right away. The place was full, but luckily, they had a table for two that was empty. The waiter handed them their menus and scurried off to go to another table.

"Seems pretty popular." Carol said, looking around.

"Yeah. I don't think there was this many people here the last time I came, but then again, it was pretty late at night." He turned his attention back to the menu, just as Carol did.

"So, I was serious about ordering fried rice and a burrito." She placed the menu down. "And I'm also thinking a glass of wine, too. Might as well try a little bit of everything."

"Hm, I'll get sesame chicken, refried beans and a beer." Satisfied with his choices, Daryl placed his menu on top of Carol's.

"They're going to think we're crazy." Carol hid a smile behind a hand.

Daryl just shrugged. "Hey, they offer the choices and it shouldn't matter how I want to mix them up."

As it turned out, the waiter  _did_  give them an odd look when they ordered, but didn't say anything when he left to put the order into the cook. They waited until he had left the table before they burst into laughter. More odd stares went their way, but they ignored them.

"Can you imagine the look on the cook's face when he sees that?" Carol giggled.

"Probably will think we're a bunch of crazy teenagers or somethin'." Daryl smiled widely as he watched Carol continue to laugh. It was nice to see her laugh.

"Well, Mr. Dixon, I'm already have more fun than I have had in a  _long_  time and our date just started.

Daryl felt his ears begin to heat up and he hated how much he blushed around this woman. "That's good. I was hopin' you would have a good time, tonight."

This time Carol reached for his hand. She didn't initiate touch much, so he was a little shocked. "I'm pretty sure I'll have a good time every time I'm with you, Daryl."

His thumb absentmindedly rubbed over the ring on her finger. "I want to marry you, right now."He blurted.

When Carol took her hand back, almost like he had burned her, Daryl found himself regretting saying those words. Why couldn't he keep his big mouth shut?

"I suppose we have to talk about that, huh?" Carol's hands hand gone down to her lap and she didn't look up as she spoke.

"We don't have to, if you don't want to." He quickly said. "We can bring it up whenever you're ready."

"How about in a month?"

"Talk about it in a month. Sure," he agreed. "We can d-"

"No. Let's get married in a month." She finally looked up at him. "Is that good or...or is that too long to wait?" A weak smile spread across her face.

"That's fine, Carol. I want you so bad. Uh, I-I mean," he stuttered. "I want you as my wife. So bad."

"Why?" Her voice was quiet. "We haven't known each longer long. I know I've asked you this before, but you didn't come across as someone who would fall for someone so quickly. And plus, I'm nothing special."

"No!" He almost shouted, then quieted down. "You  _are_  special. It's true, we haven't known each other that long, but from what we have known, I find myself fallin' more every day." He ran a hand through his hair. "Fuck, I sound like a sap, but it's true. I never believed in all that 'love at first sight' shit. But then, I saw you."

At that moment, their food arrived and their talk was interrupted.

* * *

They ate in silence, but Carol's mind was racing. Where had this man been when she had first met Ed? Why hadn't he been the one to sweep her off her feet? She would have never been hurt, then. She would have never been scared. She would have been able to be  _happy_  if Daryl had gotten to her, first. Now, she was afraid she would never be able to offer him everything he would want. There would always be that fear that Ed was still out there and Carol didn't know if she could ever allow herself to fall completely in love with this man. The last time she had down that, she had never been hurt so much.

"I'm-I'm sorry if I upset you, Carol." Daryl's voice sounded a bit raspy and he peeked at her though his bangs.

"No, you didn't. I promise." She smiled. "Everything you said made me...happy."

"It's all true. I swear. I love you. I never thought I would say the words to  _anyone_ , ever, but here I am."

"Well, I am damn lucky for you to be saying them to me."

Once again, the fell into silence, but this time Carol couldn't wipe off the smile on her face as she ate and it looked like neither could Daryl. When they finished, Daryl paid the bill and left a tip.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked and stood.

"I am." She pushed back her chair. Daryl walked over to her side of the table and wrapped an arm around her waist. Together they made their way through the restaurant to the front doors, but a familiar face had Carol stopping in her tracks.

_No._

Turning her head slightly to the side, Carol saw the face that haunted her in her nightmares.

_Ed._

"Are you okay?" Daryl was looking at her with concern and when he tried to see what she was staring at, she ushered him along.

"Sorry, I just thought I saw someone I knew. False alarm. Let's get out of here." It was taking all of willpower to not burst into tears. Why did he have to show up  _now?_

In the truck, Carol made sure to keep the conversation going, so that Daryl wouldn't get suspicious. She wasn't ready to talk about  _that_  part of her life, yet. She didn't know if she ever would.

"Well, we're here." With a start, she saw that they had pulled into her driveway. Why had the drive gone by so fast? She wasn't ready to be alone in her home. What if Ed had followed them? What if he was waiting for Daryl to leave before he showed up?

"I want you to stay the night, Daryl." She blurted.

"What?" He turned fast to look at her.

"I-I want you to stay the night." Carol willed the tremor from her voice.

"O-Okay."

* * *

Daryl couldn't believe that he was lying in the same bed as Carol. He didn't think that he would be able to sleep this close to her until after they were married, but here they were. She had changed into a pair of pajama and had found him a pair of sweats to sleep in. Luckily, he had on a white tank top underneath his dress shirt and wouldn't have subject Carol to the scars on his back, yet.

"Is this okay?" She had asked when she had snuggled close to his side and placed her head over his rapidly beating heart.

Daryl curled his arm around and pulled her even closer. "It's more than okay."

 


	11. Chapter Eleven

When Daryl woke up the next morning, it took him awhile to figure out where he was. The bed was too big to be his own and the sheets, too soft. Plus, there seemed to be a weight lying on his right side. Definitely not in his own bed, then. Opening his eyes, Daryl was pleasantly surprised to see Carol's face only inches from him. She was still deep in dreamland and it must have been happy ones, because there was a small smile curled on her soft, pink lips. Was it possible that Carol could be dreaming about  _him?_  His own dreams had been plagued with her image, though she had been anything  _but_  happy. That eternal sadness that settled deep in her ice, blue eyes had shown brightly. No matter how hard he had tried, that sadness would not diminish. With a jolt, which luckily had not roused Carol at his side, Daryl realized that his dream hadn't really just been a dream. It was also his reality. Briefly that sadness in Carol's eyes had been covered up during their dinner the night before, but something had happened as they were leaving that caused Carol's walls to slam back up, again. He had asked what was wrong, but of course, Carol had deflected the question and shrugged of his concern.

Daryl knew that in the way Carol kept a conversation going in his truck that she hadn't wanted to risk him asking about what had just happened in the restaurant. Just as he thought they were finally getting somewhere, something like this happened and he was thrown right back to square one when it came to Carol opening up to him. It all felt weird, though. Daryl knew that he should be the one who was closed off, considering the horrible events of his past, and for the most part, he was. However, with Carol, everything seemed to change. His hang-ups about touch went out the window when Carol was around and he found himself craving  _her_ touch and trying to find out why she seemed to sad and scared all of the time.

Carol mumbled something in her sleep, then, and turned on her side, facing away from him. Blood rushed to the places it had been cut off from before and Daryl's whole arm started to feel like it was being pricked by hundreds of pins and needles.

Propping up on an elbow, once he regained feeling on that side of his body, Daryl looked down at the woman, whose bed he was in. His hand itched to trace the curves covered by the blanket and to run his fingers down the feather soft skin of her cheek, but he feared waking her and kept his hands to himself. In a month's time, he and this woman would be sharing a bed every night. Not only would they sleep together in that bed, but they would...they would  _make love._  Daryl would finally know how it felt to be with a woman and not just  _any_  woman, either, but the beautiful one lying only inches from him. He would finally feel how soft her skin was underneath her clothing. He would finally know what it would feel like to be inside her, to move with her and to feel her unravel beneath him. He would finally know the sounds she would make as they moved to reach that  _peak_  together.

Daryl felt his whole body heat up at the images that flitted into his mind, and knew that he needed to get out of the bed before he embarrassed himself...or make Carol uncomfortable, which was something he never wanted to do. Just because he was ready for that stage of their relationship did not mean she was. Carol had been the one to request to have their wedding in a month and Daryl was going to respect that. Respect  _her._  So, he slid carefully from the covers and warmth of the mattress, careful not to wake Carol, and padded towards the door. With one last look at Carol, he slipped out of the room.

It was weird to be walking in Carol's home without her by his side. The first time he had been here, he had a whole in his side and half-mad with pain and later, loopy from the pain medicine. The second time, he had been introduced to her kitchen and living room. Last night, he had finally entered the only room in her home that he hadn't been in before. Carol's bedroom.

When he walked into the kitchen, which was brightly lit because of the sun streaming through the large, bay window to his left, and saw that the time on the stove read 10:14. Normally, he would have been up a few hours before, but he didn't mind sleeping in this time. He would gladly sleep the day away with Carol, if that was what she wanted. Hell, maybe once things calmed down southward, he would crawl back into bed with her and do just that.

However, it was not to be when his stomach began to protest its emptiness and his eyes involuntarily went to her fridge. If she had some bacon and eggs in there, Daryl knew he would be able to whip a decent breakfast for the two of them. Maybe he would even bring into her in bed.

Walking over to the fridge, he opened it and saw that she did have the items he needed for breakfast. Taking them out, he got to work.

* * *

_"Did you really think you could get away from me?" A fist swung out and connected with her face. Carol knew she should be feeling pain at the blow, but could only lie on the floor where she had fallen in shock. Ed had found her and she had no doubt that he was going to kill her._

_"Get up, bitch." Ed leaned down gripped her by the arm and hauled her to her feet. "Did you really think that piece of shit would protect you from_ me? _I could have told you that he wasn't worth anything. He sure as hell_ _couldn't_ protect _you."_

 _Fear shot through Carol. "What do you mean?" Where was Daryl? He had just been there, but now, he was just_ gone.

 _"Oh, honey, you haven't seen what I did to your boy toy, have you?" Ed's grip on her arm didn't loosen and he started to drag her through her house until they reached the kitchen. It was clear a struggle had gone down there. The table was tipped over, chairs la_ _y_ _on their sides and broken dishes littered the floor, but what caught Carol's eyes immediately was the red. There w_ _ere red splashes_ everywhere.  _Some of it even dried and had become almost black in color. It looked like blood..._

_No..._

_He pulled her around the center counter. "There you go."_

_Carol didn't want to look down. She refused. Ed noticed and with a snarl, gripped the back of her head and forced her to look down and found herself looking into the lifeless eyes of Daryl Dixon..._

Carol woke with a jolt and Daryl's name on her lips. Looking around she saw that she was alone in bed, even though she knew Daryl had been there with her last night. The side he had been on was cold, which meant that he hadn't been there for a while. What if that wasn't a dream? What if Ed really had found them and...

Carol scrambled out of bed and nearly fell in her haste to get to the door. "Daryl!" She called and ignored the fact that she her voice sounded borderline hysteric. She needed to know where Daryl was and needed to know that he was all right.

"Daryl!" She cried and stumbled to her knees in the hallway once she had pushed open the door. The smell of cooking food didn't even register until it was overpowered by the unmistakable smell of Daryl. Instantly, she found herself cradled in his strong arms.

"I'm here. I'm here," he reassured and Carol didn't even know she had been crying until she felt the salty tears slip past her lips. Once she became aware of them, there was no stopping her sobs.

"Oh God, Daryl. You're alright. You're  _alright_."

"Was it a nightmare?" His words ghosted over cheek and she nodded.

"It's over, now, and I'm here and I'm all right." With his help, they got to their feet. Carol was unsteady, but Daryl wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close.

"You're here," she repeated and looked up to give him a watery smile.

"How about some breakfast? Maybe that will help you feel better." He guided her down the hall towards the kitchen and not once did he break his contact with her. That was until they made it to the kitchen and saw that what ever he was cooking on the stove was now smoking.

"Fuck!" He cried and ran to the range to turn off the flame. "So much for breakfast," he mumbled.

Carol couldn't help but giggle and the nightmare from earlier was momentarily pushed to the back of her mind. "Are you trying to burn my house down, Daryl Dixon?" The tips of his ears grew red and he turned from her to dump the darkened mass of whatever he was cooking into the garbage.

"No," he mumbled. "Was tryin' to show you I could cook you a nice breakfast. Course I gotta fuck it up. Sorry."

Carol waved him off. "No need to apologize." Walking up to him, she placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed affectionately. "We can always have some cereal and coffee. Sound good?"

He nodded with a shy smile.

"Okay, you get the bowls, spoons, milk and cereal and I'll get the coffee maker up and running. Breakfast can still be saved."

* * *

"Did you want to talk about it?" They had just finished breakfast and were now sitting at the table staring out the window, together.

"Talk about what?" Carol panicked.

"Your nightmare." Daryl's eyes searched hers.

"Uh, I forgot about it, actually." Right away, she knew that he wouldn't believe her, but she didn't want to talk about it with him. Especially since Ed had played a major part in it and that was something Carol didn't want to talk about it, yet.

"I see." Daryl looked disappointed as he stood and collected their dishes. "Oh, when I was cookin' earlier, somethin' in one of the drawers went off. Sounded like a phone, but I wasn't sure."

 _No_.

Part of her expected it, though. She would be lying if she had thought Ed hadn't seen her last night, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to see the words confirming it. But she would have to look at it eventually. So when Daryl started to fill the sink up with hot, sudsy water, Carol opened the drawer that held her phone and unlocked it.

Two new messages.

 _I finally found you..._  Read one. The words sent a chill through her, but it was the second text that filled her with dread.

_If you think that piece of shit I saw you hanging off of last night will be able to protect you WHEN I find you, then you are even stupider than I thought. No one will get in my way of having you, Carol... No one._

Carol didn't even know she had fallen to her knees until the pain resonated up her spine. Daryl had abandoned the sink and was now, kneeling in front of her for the second time that day. His eyes were wide and wild with fear.

"What's wrong, Carol? Tell me." His hands gently cupped her cheeks and his thumbs worked fiercely to swipe away the tears. "Come on, darlin', I need you to tell me what's troublin' you."

She couldn't do it, though. She couldn't open her mouth and tell him about the horrors she had to suffer because of Ed. She didn't know if she could ever do it.

"Nothings wrong, Daryl." She tried to smile and began to wipe away the tears on her own. "I'm all right."

"No!" Daryl snarled and was on his feet. Carol didn't think she had ever seen him angry before. "There  _is_  somethin' botherin' you and I want to know what. I love you for fuck's sake and there's somethin' holdin' you back from  _lovin'_  me." His voice filled with sorrow, then. "I want to help you get past this, whatever it is, but I need you to  _tell_   _me._ "

Carol stood up on shaking legs. "I-I can't, Daryl."

Daryl's shoulders slumped, then, and the look on his face broke Carol's heart. "Fine. Then...we can't get married."

"What-What are you saying?" This was something she was not expecting and it was something she hadn't expected to be so devastated to hear.

"I can't do this if you ain't willin' to trust me. I can't do this knowin' that you will never allow yourself to love me."

"That isn't true!" Carol protested.

"I know we haven't know one another long, but I know you care for me...hell, sometimes I think that maybe, just maybe, you're startin' to love me, but then somethin' like this happens and I knew that all along I was just kiddin' myself." He ran a viscous hand through his hair. "You can keep the ring, Carol, to at least have somethin' to remember me by." He looked like he wanted to reach out to her, then, but kept his hand firmly by his side. The blue of his eyes swam and she was surprised to see tears, there. "Goodbye, Carol." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Carol called and rushed to grab his arm. "Okay, I'll tell you." She began to cry, softly. "I'll tell you. Please. Just don't leave.  _Please._ "


	12. Chapter Twelve

Guilt surged through Daryl as he looked down at Carol, who was grasping his arm and crying softly. He hadn't meant to upset her this much, but he had every right to know what was bothering her. One minute she had been laughing and teasing him about almost burning her house down, and the next, she had to the floor with tears flowing down her cheeks. Earlier that morning, Carol had a terrible nightmare, in which she had run out of her room screaming his name. Something had obviously gone horribly wrong in the dream and Daryl had wanted to know the details in hopes to make her feel better. He tried to not seem bothered when she wouldn't tell him, claiming that she had forgotten it. Daryl knew she had not forgotten it, but he could understand why she wouldn't want to say anything, Nightmares still plagued him some nights and he knew he would find himself reluctant to share them. Even with Carol. However, when she had crumpled to the floor, Daryl knew he had to know what was going on. There would be no more skirting around the issue, anymore. He wouldn't allow it.

It had been almost physically painful when he said that they couldn't get married. The words had tasted bad in his mouth, but he knew he had to get them out. Knew that if he didn't, they would continue in this cycle of Carol being overcome with something and for her to wave it off. This time, Daryl knew he had to do something, something that would hurt him, to make this all stop. Carol was the only woman he could see himself marrying, but he couldn't do it knowing that she may never love him or that she was hiding something painful from him. Daryl had his own secrets about his past, things that he didn't like to think about, but he would tell Carol when she was comfortable enough to know. Once they got married, he didn't want there to be any secret between them.

"I'll tell you, Daryl." Carol's soft voice, raspy from her tears, broke Daryl out of his reverie. "Please don't leave." That's when he realized that he hadn't given any sign that he wasn't going to walk out that door. He had been so deep in his thoughts; he hadn't even noticed that Carol's grip on his arm had tightened. In fact, he was sure that her nails were digging permanent crescent moon shapes in his flesh.

"I ain't leavin'." Carol sagged in relief, but when Daryl lifted a hand towards her face, she tensed and flinched away. This time, she didn't even try to babble out any excuses for the reaction. "I ain't goin' to hurt you. I would  _never_  hurt you. Ever." Carol let him cup her cheek, then, and even leaned in to his touch when he stroked the soft skin with his thumb.

"I know, Daryl" She sniffled. "God,  _I know_. But, sometimes, I just can't help it."

"Was it your parents?" He asked. "Are they the reasons why you flinch whenever a hand is raised? Cuz I can understand that..." Daryl lowered his head; memories of his pa raising a hand to him flitted in the past. His first beating had occurred when he was eight and Merle had been out with some friends. Things had gotten worse from there.

"N-No. My parents loved me. They would never hurt me."

"Let's get comfortable before we have this talk." He wrapped an arm around her back and began to lead them to the living room. He waited for Carol to take a seat on the couch, before he took one near her.

"I was married before." Carol didn't take a moment to settle in before she started to speak. "His name was Ed."

"Did he...hit you?"

She nodded and wiped away a stray tear before it could slide down her face. "We were married for a year and a half. We were only married three months when he hit me for the first time. It wasn't long after that I quit school and stayed in the house most of the time. He cut me off from all of my friends and made sure I was alone in the world."

Daryl's fist clenched in anger as Carol told him about the son of a bitch who had thought he could hit  _his_  woman. At the time, Carol had not been his, but now that she was, he was not going to tolerate any prick ever putting his hands on her.

"One day, I finally left him and lived with a friend, Michonne and then, later, a cousin, until the divorce was finalized. I've been nine mouths without him." She gave him a weak smile.

"Have you seen him recently? Is that why you've been so upset?"

Carol tensed slightly and if Daryl hadn't had his eyes glued to her, he wouldn't have noticed. "No. Thank God. T-The nightmare I had earlier had him in it. I've-I've been having a lot with him lately and they've been making me a little jumpy."

"Why hide all of this from me?"

Carol shrugged. "I didn't think you would want anything to do with me if you knew. Never in my life have I felt more loved than I do with you and I didn't want to lose that feeling."

"You don't love me, though?" Daryl had to ask, even though he knew the answer. But now that he knew the reason behind the way Carol acted, maybe he would be able to change that and to let Carol know that it was all right to open her heart to a man, again.

"I-I don't b-but I will!" She grabbed his arm, almost as if she were afraid that he would run away. "I just need some time, though, but I know I'm getting there." Daryl felt his heart beat a little faster. "I care for you, Daryl. I care for you so much and I just know that soon it will turn into love." He couldn't help but smile widely. Those were the exact words he wanted to here.

"I don't want to wait a month to get married, anymore, Daryl." Carol snagged her bottom lip between her teeth. "Waking up in the middle of the night with you snuggled next to me, made me feel safe and wanted. I haven't felt that way in a  _long_  time and I don't want to go another night without you there."

"Are you sayin' you want to get married today?" He felt like his eyes were about to bug out of his skull.

"No, but I want to get married as soon as possible. M-Maybe in two weeks...or even less? I still need to get you a ring," she said, softly. Two weeks sounded pretty damn good to Daryl, but he allowed the rational side of his brain to take over.

"What about your family? Won't they find it odd that you're getting married in two weeks? I haven't even met your parents."

"They're both dead and I was an only child. I have no other family, besides my cousin and she would probably be too busy to attend, anyway. What about you?"

"Naw. My only family is in jail and won't be out for at least two years and there's no way in hell I'm goin' to wait that long to marry you." Carol beamed at his words and despite the heavy subject matter they had discussed only moments before, she looked genuinely happy and Daryl knew that was a good sign.

"So...two weeks?" Carol asked tentatively with wide blue eyes searching his. Daryl leaned forward and kissed her sweetly on the mouth.

"Two weeks it is and I can't fuckin' wait."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Ed remained in the back of Carol's mind for the rest of the day, despite her attempts to fling them away. Most of the reason why the vile man still lingered was because Carol felt guilty. Daryl had given her the perfect opportunity to confess all and yet, she chose to keep some things to herself. Important things. She forced herself to believe that she had done the right thing. She told herself that if Daryl were to know the length Ed was willing to go to get her back, then he would realize how in over his head he was and how fucked she was, and he would run.

It wasn't just about protecting her, anymore. Carol wouldn't have been able to bear his leaving because she  _had_  come to care for Daryl, and she hadn't been lying when she said that she knew it would turn into love soon, if it hadn't already. She was just being cautious, though. The last time she had fallen in love quickly with a man, he had hurt her physically and mentally.

"What did you want to do today?" Daryl's voice came from her right. They had been sitting in silence on the couch for about an hour after her confession. Both of them were still wearing the same clothes they had fallen asleep in the night before, and Carol didn't feel like moving.

"C-Can we just stay here all day?" She didn't mean just on the couch, she didn't think she had the strength to leave the house and face other people. "I don't feel like doing anything." Curling her legs underneath her, she leaned towards Daryl and felt exhausted. The confession earlier had drained her.

Daryl moved until their arms brushed and moved to wrap one of his around her shoulders to pull her body closer. Carol sunk into his warmth. "We can stay here all day. I don't mind. As long as I have you for company, then I'm all right." He tugged her even closer and smiled. Tears misted in Carol's eyes at how safe she felt in his arms.

* * *

Daryl awoke with a jerk when he felt Carol shift beneath him. Together they had fallen asleep on the couch. Carol had curled into his side and Daryl had placed his cheek on top of her head. Now, it looked like Carol was waking up and when she did, she pulled away from him slightly.

"Hi." Stretching, she gave him a large smile. This time the sadness from earlier wasn't present in her eyes and Daryl felt his chest swell with happiness. It looked like they were getting somewhere, now.

"Hey."

"You hungry? I bet it's time for lunch." She stood from the couch and smoothed down her shirt, but not before Daryl got a glimpse of the pale skin of her abdomen.

"I could eat." Just at that moment his stomach rumbled. Carol laughed as his face flushed.

"I'll be right back with some food."

Daryl stood. "Do you need help?" He didn't care that he sounded eager.

"No. I'm just going to whip together a couple sandwiches. Thank you, though." Carol had smiled even wider at Daryl's offer and Daryl couldn't help but wonder if Ed ever asked to help or had he just forced her to everything around the house. However that wasn't a question he was going to ask. The less Ed was brought up, the less Carol would ever have to think about him.

Daryl sat on the couch and leaned his head on the back. He'd have to go home tonight. Tomorrow morning, he had an early start at work and he  _really_  needed a shower. It was shocking that Carol could stand to still be around him. But he didn't want to leave her here. Not that he was scared for her safety or anything, but because he didn't like to spend so much time away. It sounded a little...creepy to him and he hoped that Carol didn't think that of him. So, he would give her space. Maybe he would wait until Monday to see her, again. One day was a long enough break. Right?

Fuck. Just thinking about going a day without seeing her beautiful face caused his heart to sink. Shit, he had it  _so_  bad, and he sounded like a complete lovesick, sap. Merle would kick his ass if he were there. But Daryl didn't care. It was  _because_  of Merle not being there, that Daryl was finally able to act like to this. He was finally able to fall in love with someone and he was glad that it had been Carol.

"Daryl? Do you want some sweet tea to drink?" The sound of her voice nearly caused him to jump off the couch. He hadn't even heard her walk into the room.

"Uh, sure. That sounds good."

"Okay. I finished lunch, and I'll be right back." Daryl didn't say anything as he heard her leave the room. A few minutes later, she was back and handing him a plate with a sandwich and a glass filled with tea. Together, they ate in silence.

* * *

"I'd like to buy you a ring." Carol had just returned from taking their empty dishes to the sink. Daryl jerked his head to look at her, surprise written all over his face.

"You don't have to do that," he said.

"You got me one...and I want to make it official, you know?" Her thumb ran absently over the ring on her left hand. The weight of it had worn off, and now, she didn't even notice it, anymore.

"All right." Daryl slowly nodded, a hint of a smile curling at the corners of his mouth. He looked pleased. "We can get one. When did you want to go?"

She shrugged. "Whenever you're free. I want you to have a ring so all them pretty girls you probably see will know you're taken." Carol teased.

Daryl stood and walked until he stood right in front of her. "You're the only pretty girl I ever see and I can't  _wait_  to let everyone know I'm taken." He leaned down and claimed her mouth in his. Carol moaned and clutched him tighter, arms wrapping around his back. Daryl tensed under her touch, but quickly relaxed.

"God, I love you. So much." He whispered in her ear before catching her lips, again. Carol was the one to break the kiss first, and it was to grab his hand and lead him back to the couch. She pushed him to sit down and then, straddled his hips. Daryl took a sharp breath and his hands were like vices on her hips.

"Carol...?"

Carol bit her lip, suddenly unsure. "Is this okay?"

"God, yes."

"Good." Carol gripped his head to pull him closer and they resumed kissing. She could almost physically feel the wall built around her heart slowly start to chip away.

* * *

They kissed for what seemed like hours, and when they finally pulled apart, their lips were red and swollen. Daryl wanted to do more with this woman. Wanted to be with her in every way possible, and in a short amount of time, he would be able to.

Carol slid from his lap and he felt the loss immediately. She fixed her hair from when his hands had run through it. His own hair probably didn't look much better.

"I think we should talk about what we're going to do after we get married," Carol said after several minutes, both of them had been trying to catch her breath.

 _I'll_   _finally be able to make love to you_  was the first thing to come to Daryl's mind, even though he knew that wasn't what Carol had been talking about. Had it?

"Will-Will you want to stay here? Or do you want me to come live with you?"

"My house is a piece of shit compared to yours," he said. "We could live here. I would hate to take you away from the home you finally found your freedom in." Daryl watched as her eyes filled with tears, but he knew they weren't sad ones.

"Okay." She smiled. "M-Maybe over the week you can start bringing of your stuff over...or is that too soon? I mean, we could do it together after the wedding if you wa-"

Daryl gently placed a finger to her lips. "I'll start bringing stuff over. I'm looking forward to it, actually. It makes all  _this_ ," he took her left hand and ran a thumb over her ring. "Seem more real."

"Will you miss your house when you stay here?"

"Naw," he shrugged. "It was just a roof over my head. Merle can have it when he gets out of jail."

Carol took his hand in hers. "You don't talk about your brother much."

"Ain't much to tell. He's in jail because he's a dumbass." Merle wasn't someone he thought Carol would like very much, most people didn't. He was loud, obnoxious and rude when he was sober, and a hundred times worse when he wasn't.

"Do you visit him much?"

"Not really. I'm due for one, though. Haven't seen him in a few months." The last time he had been there, Merle had made him so angry that Daryl had cut the visit short. His brother always talked about the same thing. Getting high, fucking women and getting into fights. It got old.

"Can I come the next time you go?"

Daryl was shocked. "You'd really want to go?"

"Well, he is going to be my brother-in-law real soon and I'd like to meet him." She offered him a smile.

"Okay," he agreed. Merle was probably going to die of shock when Daryl announced that he was married and that Carol was his wife the next time he visited, and for some reason, that excited Daryl. To announce that Carol was his wife.

"I doubt you'll like him," he added.

"He's your family." She smirked. "I'm going to have to learn to like him. Right?"


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Staying cooped in the dimly lit living room had quickly lost its appeal after they finished their lunch, especially since it was so nice outside. Daryl soon found himself lying on his back on the grass of Carol's backyard, while Carol worked in her garden. Kneeling in the dirt, still in her pajamas, Carol didn't seem to mind the dirt stains settling on the knees of her pants. Daryl leaned up on one elbow and watched as she dug her hands into the soft soil, a tranquil look on her face. Carol looked calmer than Daryl had ever seen, and he had to wonder if she used the garden as a type of therapy for the turmoil in her life. It would explain why everything was seeming to flourish in the small patch of dirt. Many of the flowers still had their vibrant and bright colors, despite how late in the season it was. Daryl's mouth watered at the smell of the mint plant. It reminded him of when he was younger and when his mother had grown mint in her window box by the kitchen. The male Dixons had let it die and wither away when she had passed.

"You know, I was sitting right here when I first heard you yell." Carol rocked back to her heels with dirt-covered hands in her lap, and looked over at him.

His hands plucked at some blades of grass. "Yeah?" That day had seemed so long ago, even though it had only been a few days. With everything that had happened with Carol, the constant twinging pain in his side had always been pushed to the back of his mind and forgotten. Even now, it was just a dull throb.

"I didn't know what to do, at first. I actually thought about bolting into the house and locking all the doors." She laughed softly at the memory. "For all I knew, you could have been getting murdered out there, and they would be coming for me next!" She wiped a strand of curly hair from her face using her wrist. "But then, I figured you needed help, so I ran inside, grabbed my gun and-"

"Whoa, wait." Daryl sat up and gave her a wide-eyed look. "You were packin'?"

"Yeah, I bought a gun after I left Ed. Luckily I've never had to use it, and I hope to keep it that way."

"But you were ready to use it on me," Daryl teased, hoping that the sad look on her face at the mention of Ed would go away.

"If you had been planning on hurting me, I would have. That's why I bought it. If Ed ever-" She choked up.

"Hey." Daryl stood and joined her in the dirt. "You don't gotta say anymore. I understand, and I'm here to tell you that you ain't goin' to need that gun, cuz I'm goin' to protect you." He tugged her on his lap and she tucked her head into his shoulder. The tears had been blinked back, and now, she just clutched him tight. "Ain't nothin' goin' to hurt you as long as I'm here."

Together, they sat like that for several minutes in the dirt. Daryl didn't want to let her go, and it seemed Carol didn't want to be let go.

"So," Daryl broke the silence and shifted so that his cheek settled on her head. "Do you think next year we can grow some vegetables, here?"

Carol looked up at him, smiling. "This garden will be just as much mine as yours next year, so you'll be able to do whatever you want."

In a year's time, hell in less than two weeks, they would be married and living together in Carol's home, which would then be theirs. Daryl couldn't help but wonder what things would be like in a year. Would Carol love him? Would she pregnant with his child? Fuck. He didn't know where that thought had come from, but he didn't regret it. Would they have a child this time next year? Or would they decide to wait a bit? Either way, Daryl would support whatever Carol decided.

Would Carol even  _want_  children? From her marriage with Ed, she had none and probably thought that a blessing. How about now, with him? Daryl knew their children would be beautiful. Especially if they inherited Carol's large, pale blue eyes and delicate features. A girl would be spoiled by him and a boy would learn to hunt.

"What are you thinking about, Daryl?" Carol's soft voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Chil-, uh, carrots." He winced at the lame cover-up, but he didn't know how Carol would react if he were to bring up children, right now. That would be a conversation he would save for later. Like, after they were married.

Carol settled back into his chest and got comfortable, again. "By the look on your face, I can tell you really want some carrots." Even through his shirt, Daryl felt the corners of Carol's mouth lift up in a wide smile. It didn't seem like she had noticed his almost slip-up and for that, he was grateful.

"Yeah..."

* * *

"I really need to pee." Carol blushed as the words burst from her mouth during another bout of silence between the pair. Daryl chuckled, his chest rumbled with the sound, and loosened his hold on her body. In the time they had sat unmoving, Carol's limbs had fallen asleep and when she stood, she stumbled slightly. Luckily, Daryl had anticipated the almost fall and was there to catch her before she fell back on her ass.

"Looks like these pajama pants are goin' to need a good washin'." Daryl leaned down to swipe away some of the dirt caked to her knees, even though he swiped away most of the dirt, her knees were still covered in dark splatches. Looking at his pants, she saw that they hadn't fared any better than hers had.

"Your pants don't look much better. Let's get inside, and after I go to the bathroom, I can throw them in the wash for you." Her face flushed when the image of a pant less Daryl flitted across her mind. In two weeks, though, she'd see all of him. Every inch of this wonderful man would be bare to her.

"I see that your mind went to the gutter." Daryl was smirking. "You're red as a tomato."

"It did not!" She argued, weakly, not even convincing herself. "And you didn't answer my question, Mr. Dixon. Do you want me to wash your pants?"

"As much as I would love for you to do my laundry, soon-to-be Mrs. Dixon." He winked. "I should be heading home. It's late, I smell, and I have work in the mornin'." Carol deflated at his words. She wasn't ready for him to leave, yet. She didn't think she'd ever be ready.

"You have to work on a Sunday?"

"Yep. My boss keeps us open every day of the week. Most places are closed on Sundays, so we get a lot of business. It's good money, so I can't complain." He slipped an arm around her waist, and together they walked into the house. Carol made a beeline for the bathroom, and Daryl went to sit in the kitchen.

"You don't  _have_  to leave, you know. You can always get some stuff and stay the night, again." Carol bit her lip as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I wouldn't mind."

"I think I should give you some space." Daryl said with a smile. "Pretty soon, you won't be able to get rid of me." He leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the mouth. Carol returned the kiss by burying her hands in his hair and deepening it.

"You keep kissin' me like that and I'll never want to leave." Daryl was the one to break the kiss, but Carol felt his hesitation and it made her heart swell, knowing this man liked kissing her that much that he was reluctant to let her go.

"Maybe that was the point," she teased and kissed him quickly on the nose. "So, when will I see you, again?"

"I was thinkin' maybe Monday I could, um, start bringin' over some of my stuff. That all right? If it ain't, then I can always bring it over aft-"

"Of course it's all right!" She stopped his rambling with a giggle. "What kind of stuff were you thinking about bringing?"

"Some clothes? That's about all I have that's worth bringin' over here, actually." He shrugged and bit at his thumb. Carol wondered if he always did that when he felt nervous. She found it enduring.

"Okay, I'll clear out some of my dresser's for you." She blushed at the thought of what sharing drawer space meant. This was all becoming so real.

"A-All right. Sounds good." He shoved his hands into his pockets, most likely to stop himself from gnawing more on the skin of his thumb. Shifting somewhat nervously, he said, "I should go, then. I'll see you, Monday."

"Wait, before you go." Carol rushed to one of the drawers in her kitchen and grabbed something from one of them. "Here." She pressed something small into his hands. It was a key. "Just in case you come over and I'm not here. You'll need one, eventually, anyways."

Daryl stared down at the key, a hint of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "So does this mean I can come over in the middle of night and eat all your leftovers in the fridge?" Carol nearly burst out laughing at his words. For some reason, she hadn't expected him to say something like that.

"Sure, but just remember I have a gun and if I think you're an intruder, I may use it."

"I've already been shot before, by my own crossbow, and I would not like a repeat." He tucked the key into one of his front pockets. "I'll make sure to let you know before I come over for a little midnight snack." Winking, he tugged her closer and kissed her once more. "Now, I really need to go. Quit stallin' me."

Carol crossed her arms and stuck out her lower lip in a pout. She wasn't used to acting like this, but she liked it. She liked that she could tease a man without fear of him getting angry or hitting her. Daryl was such a welcome change in her life.

"I love you, Carol. See you soon." Daryl didn't want around to see if she would say the words back. Carol knew she couldn't, not yet. But she would. Soon. The way her heart beat faster in his presence was proof enough that once she let Ed and everything else plaguing her go, she would fall helplessly in love with Daryl and there would be no turning back.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Carol hated the loneliness that settled over her as she lay in her bed later that night. Daryl had only spent the night there once, and already she was feeling his absence like a stabbing pain in her heart. Fear also attributed to the feeling. Ed had been spotted nearby, and now, he knew that she was around the area somewhere. He wouldn't leave, or stop in his search, until she was found. A shudder coursed through Carol's body. If Daryl were there, she would have clung to him, would have intertwined their legs to ensure that he was really there. Daryl would like her nearness; Carol couldn't help but smile at that. She knew Daryl would like having her so near, and would probably pull her so close that there would be no space between their bodies.

 _Daryl_ loves _me._  The thought would run through her mind at any hour and never failed to calm her down. Daryl  _loved_  her, even though she had given him reasons not to. It was going to take Carol awhile to get use to the fact that this man was in it for the long haul. She grew giddy just thinking about how they would grow old together. That was all she had ever wanted in a marriage; knowing that you would be spending the rest of your life with someone that made you happy. Ed had crushed that during the first few months of their marriage. The first time he had hit her, all dreams of having children with him disappeared. There was no way she would ever bring a child into that kind of relationship. But maybe with Daryl...

Even in the dark, Carol knew that her face had to be beet red. For them to have children, it would mean they would have to have...

"What do you think is going to happen on your wedding night, silly?" She said to the dark room. The thought of being with Daryl in the most intimate of ways caused her stomach to flutter with butterflies of nervousness...and excitement.

* * *

Daryl's small, twin bed seemed even smaller as he lay down for the night. The moment he had walked into his home, a few hours earlier, he had regretted leaving Carol. She had wanted him to stay another night, and he should have taken advantage. But work was early in the morning, and Daryl knew if he were to wake up with Carol glued to his side and snoring softly in his ear, like she had that morning, then he would never want to leave the bed. That was something he would have to get use to, however, when they finally tied the know.

Thinking of his impending marriage, Daryl was reminded that he would have to call off work soon. He wasn't sure if Carol wanted a honeymoon, or where they would even go if they had one, but their was no fucking way he was going to go back to work so soon after marrying the woman he loved. But he wasn't looking forward to telling his boss. Daryl never called off work for any reason, and he was sure he'd have to give one, now. Then, it would be all over the garage in minutes.

Groaning, he placed his forearm over his eyes. He was not looking forward to the shit he was going to get from the men he worked with. They were all a rough bunch, and as far as Daryl knew, only two of them were married. However, the only thing worse than getting shit from them was getting shit from Merle. But Daryl knew that he didn't  _have_ to tell Merle about his marrying Carol. He could leave it out every time he visited and make his brother figure it out once he was out of jail.

Daryl smiled.  _Yeah, that's what I'll do._  He was almost looking forward to when Merle returned to their house and saw that Daryl no longer lived there, and instead, was with Carol. He could just imagine the look on his older brother's face and laughed. In two year's time, Merle was going to be in for a mighty surprise.

* * *

Carol had always enjoyed her lazy days. Well, most days were lazy days for her. Too afraid to go out and get a job, or to finish working on her degree, Carol had been living off the hefty amount of money her parents had left when they died. Luckily, she had never spoken about it with Ed; otherwise he would have found a way to get his greedy hands on it. But the money was not going to last forever, and she knew that she needed to find a job soon. She couldn't rely on Daryl to support the two of them. He was already doing her a favor with marrying her, and giving her protection (even though he didn't know about it), and it didn't feel right to expect more from him.

Carol had always dreamt about having a classroom of her own, filled with students that were eager to learn. If only she had been stronger, and hadn't let Ed manipulate her into quitting school and ending her dream. She would have been able to fulfill her wish of becoming a teacher. But as much as she wished to blame Ed for all it, Carol knew it was all her fault. She should have seen the way Ed was before she had agreed to marry him.

_Ding!_

A cold knot of fear formed in Carol's stomach when she heard the familiar and horrifying sound of her phone going off in the kitchen.  _Please be Daryl,_  she silently begged as she made her way to where her phone rested on one of the counters.  _Please just be Daryl texting to tell me to have a good day._  Carol continued to plead in her mind, even though Daryl had never texted her before. With shaky hands, she picked up the phone and turned it on to read the message.

_I hope you have been thinking about me, my dear, since you saw me at the restaurant. Some day very soon, I will find you. I can feel it. Does that make you happy?_

Carol nearly dropped the phone back on the counter, not wanting to see the words on her phone, anymore. Ed was sounding more and more...unstrung with every new text he sent her. Was the man losing his mind looking for her? This scared Carol even more. Her ex-husband had never been predictable during their marriage. One day he would come home, paying her compliments and on the next day, he would come home spitting mad and blaming her for every bad thing he could think of. Now, he was even more unpredictable. There was no telling what he would if he ever found her.

Carol needed to do something that would get her mind off Ed and the increasingly creepy texts he kept sending to her phone. The garden didn't need weeding, though, and that was normally who go to place to calm her nerves. The house was spotless and the cupboards were full, so there was no need to go grocery shopping. But there was one thing she could do.

Daryl still needed a ring.

However, she didn't know his finger size.  _I could ask him_ , she thought.  _Or...I can be sneaky about it so he doesn't suspect what I'm doing._  A smile spread across her face. Carol remembered Daryl telling her where he worked, and now, she planned on giving him a visit. Grabbing her keys from further down on the counter, she slipped on some shoes and walked out the door... only to walk right back only minutes later.

She was still in her pajamas.

* * *

"Yo, Dixon, there's someone here to see you!" Daryl bumped his head on the hood of the car he was working on when Jim yelled his name. Wincing, he rubbed the back of his head and checked to see if there was any blood. Luckily, there wasn't.

"Be right there!" He called back, not knowing who would be there to visit him. Merle was in jail and Carol was probably relaxing at home.

Approaching where Jim stood, he noticed the smirk on the other man's face. "It's a lady," he said.

 _Carol?_  Quickly, he rubbed his oily hands on his jeans. Fuck, he probably looked a mess.

"Pretty little thing, too, with them blue eyes."

 _Definitely_  Carol, but what was she doing here?

"She your girl?"

"Uh, yeah, you can say that." His mind was distracted as he brushed by Jim and walked into the front part of the garage where they received their customers. Carol was sitting in one of the chairs and when she saw him, stood and smiled.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Hey." It was weird seeing her at his place of work, but weird in a good way. In his head, he could picture her visiting him during his lunch break and eating with him, or waiting until he got off his shift so they could do something together.

"I hope you don't mind me being here." Carol fidgeted with the purse slung on her shoulder and tentatively looked at him.

"Don't mind at all. But is everything okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I just came to ask a question."

Daryl blinked in confusion. The question must have been important if she had to visit him at work to ask. "Go ahead."

"Which do you like better? Gold or silver?"

This even confused him more. "Uh, silver."

"Okay!" Carol gave him a wide smile. "That's all I needed to know. I'll see you later!" She turned to leave, but stopped. "Shoot. Almost forgot." Turning back to him, she held out her hand. "Can I see your left hand for a moment?"

"Uh, sure." Daryl presented his left hand to her and winced when he saw that he had not been successful in removing all of the oil stains. However, Carol didn't seem bothered by them and grasped his much larger hand in hers. He watched as she deftly slipped a loop of string on his left finger, tightened it and pulled it back off; making sure the loop remained intact.

"Okay,  _now_ , that's it." Carol safely tucked the loop in one of the pockets of her purse before turning back to him. Going up on tip toes, she pecked him on the mouth, this time giving him a kiss before turning to leave. "I'll see you later." And she was gone, leaving a very confused Daryl behind.

* * *

The jeweler was very eager to help Carol when she walked into the only jewelry store in town, and if he thought it odd that she had brought a string as a way of figuring out Daryl's ring size, he didn't let it show. For being small, the store had a wide variety of male wedding bands and Carol's eyes widened at the several silver bands she saw.

"Describe your fiancé to me, miss." The older gentleman leaned his elbows on the display case and looked down at the glittering bands in front of Carol.

"Um, well." Describe Daryl? They had only known one another for a week. Could she do this? "Daryl is very...simple." Was that the right word? "Practical, too. He seems rough, but very soft around the edges." She peered at the man. "Is that what you meant?"

The man smiled. "That was perfect, my dear." Stepping back, he opened one of the cases and plucked a band out. "I think this may be perfect." The band was black and silver and Carol could instantly see Daryl wearing it. The design was simple, but not too simple that it was boring.

"I-I think I'll get that one." The other bands in the display case did not appeal to her, anymore. Was it fate that she would find the perfect ring on the first try?

"Are you sure? I don't want you to think that you have to get it because I suggested it." Unlike many other jewelers Carol had encountered this man didn't seem set on making a purchase; he generally wanted her to like the ring before committing to buy it.

"I love it."

"All right, and you're just in luck. This is the size that your man is. So, I'll go make it shine even more and then, I'll ring you up, dear."

"Okay." Carol's hands shook as she reached for her wallet. It was going to take everything in her to not go back to the garage and hand him the ring right there.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

That evening, Daryl drove home in his truck with Carol and her visit still on his mind. Never had he thought she would show up at his workplace, he didn't even think she had known where it was. However, he hadn't minded the visit. Quite the opposite, actually. Once they were married, Daryl hoped that they would be a normal thing. Instead of taking his lunch breaks outside and by himself, he hoped more often than not, Carol would be there to eat with him. He wouldn't even care if the other guys gave him shit about it, like they had today. He had learned to ignore them and would call them out on their jealousy of him having a beautiful woman to go home to every night.

When Daryl pulled into his driveway, he put the truck in park and turned the engine off. It felt weird going straight to his own home, knowing that was where he would stay for the remainder of the night. There would be no Carol this evening and that made the rest of the night sound bleak. He was becoming a sap, pining for her like this, even though he had only seen her a few hours prior. For two years, Daryl hadn't needed anyone and preferred his days spent alone. Even when Merle was around, he liked to spend most days in the woods with just himself and his crossbow. But now, he felt miserable because he couldn't see Carol. What the hell was wrong with him?

It was all because of fear. He hated to admit it, but that was what it was. Fear. Daryl was afraid that this was all a dream and he would wake up at the bottom of that ravine with an arrow embedded into his side. Or that Carol would realize that this was all too much for her and she would flee. One of these days, he was afraid that he would push Carol too far and she would have enough of him and leave. Though she had seemed happy and carefree, earlier, even kissing him in front of everyone he worked with, it could have all been a play. Daryl wished to only see Carol happy and that all thoughts of Ed, and the life she had had with him, would disappear from her mind, forever.

If only that could be so simple.

His own early life had not been pleasant. Every time he talked openly with Carol about his feelings, held her in his arms, and kissed her, he was surprised at himself. Before Carol, he had abhorred the idea of touch. The only touch he had ever known had always been painful and left permanent marks on his skin, and it had always come from his father, sometimes, even, his brother. People who were supposed to love and care about him.

The scars littered on his back were testament to his father's cruelty. He wished to be with Carol  _every_  way possible, but thoughts of her seeing his scars and feeling them under her fingertips, kept him up many a night. Carol had scars of her own, but hers were on her heart. Invisible. His were not. They were there and they were  _ugly_. How would she react when she saw all of them?

He couldn't even begin to think of that, now. It would surely ruin his happier mood from before. His scars were another hurdle they would have to face, but after they were married, they would face it, together.

Walking into his kitchen, after slipping off his boots, Daryl fished out the rest of the stew he and Carol had made for a dinner those few nights ago. It was still good. After placing the bowl in the microwave to be heated, he walked over to the sink and washed the rest of the oil from his hands. There's still a faint line on his ring finger from where Carol had slipped the string.

Once the stew was warm and ready to eat, Daryl would eat it quickly, and then head to his room, where he would begin to pack some of his things together. Tomorrow, he would go over to Carol's after work, and maybe spend another night with her body lying beside his. That thought, alone, had him wishing that it was tomorrow evening already. His workday would go by slow, now, and it would be full of Jim asking questions about Carol all day. But it would be worth it once that clock his six.

The microwave beeped, then, signaling that his meal was ready. Grabbing a used hand towel, he reached inside the microwave to grab the bowl, knowing it would be hot. Placing it in front of his spot at the table, Daryl grabbed a spoon and dug in.

* * *

Carol sat alone at her table and was eating a meal of macaroni and cheese. She hadn't felt like cooking anything, and had been relieved to find a box of macaroni shoved in the back of one of the cupboards. As she ate, one of her hands played with the little black box that contained Daryl's ring. Out of curiosity, she had tried it on and giggled when it slid easily off her finger. Her fingers were thin and long. Piano hands, her mother had called them. It had always been her mother's dream for Carol to learn how to play the piano, flawlessly. However, Carol had been able to take to the instrument and the only songs she knew how to play were  _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_ and  _Mary Had A Little Lamb._

Tears unexpectedly came to her eyes at the thought of her mother, who had been taken,  _ripped_ , from her way too soon. If only they had not gone out that night. They would have still been alive. They would have still been with  _her._ If her mother had still been there when she had met Ed, she would have known right away the kind of man he was, even if Carol hadn't. She would have seen how bad he was for Carol, and would have tried to discourage her daughter from seeing him. Whether or not she would have listened, Carol didn't know. Ed had been charming when they had first started to see one another.

And if Carol hadn't listened to them and married Ed, anyway, her parents would have been there to protect her when she finally left her husband. Her mother would have hidden her, while her father would have gone and kicked Ed's ass. No man would ever put their hands on his little girl, again.

They would have liked Daryl.

But would she have known Daryl if they were still alive? Would she still find herself in this small house, in this little down in the middle of nowhere? Or would she stay where she was safe and loved with her parents?

There was a sharp pain in her heart. What if she had  _never_  met Daryl? A sob escaped her lips before she even knew what was going on. Daryl had only been in her life for a little over a week and she couldn't imagine her life without him.

Was this what falling in love felt like? She had never loved Ed, she knew that now. What had felt for him was an infatuation. He had been a handsome man, showing interest to a young woman who had felt so alone at the time. He had made her feel pretty and wanted. But he had never cared that her parents were dead, hadn't showed his sympathy for her lost loved ones and hadn't even gone with her to visit their graves on the anniversary of their deaths.

She  _wished_  her mother was there to tell her that she was making a good choice in marrying Daryl. She  _wished_  her father was there so he could give his daughter away.

Carol pushed her food away, her appetite gone. Sadness over took her and she brought her knees up to her chin and cried.

* * *

Daryl had found an old suitcase in the corner of Merle's closet. Fortunately, it had been empty. Knowing his brother, it could have been filled with any number of things and none of them good. Opening his drawers in the only dresser he had, he began to empty the contents of them in the suitcase. Carol had said she would start making room for his stuff in her own dressers. It made him kind of giddy to think that they would be sharing clothing space.

When they were younger, and both their parents alive, he and Merle had to share a room. Merle hadn't liked the idea since he was six years older and didn't like sharing with a 'baby'. Half the time, Daryl would walk in the room and see all of his stuff scattered all over the floor. This, of course, had made him angry, and the age of seven had flown at his brother in a rage. Merle had easily taken him down, but not before they woke up their father from his drunken slumber in the living room.

Daryl had gotten his first scar that day. The first of many.

A sudden vibration in his pants had him searching through his pockets to retrieve his phone. No one ever called him, except Carol. Could it be...? But it was late. Was something wrong?

"Carol, is everything all right?" He answered without even checking if it was really her.

"Who the hell is Carol?" ...And it wasn't.

"Merle?"

* * *

Calling it a night, Carol cleaned up her mess, left the dishes for later and slid under her covers. Dried tears stained her cheeks and she peered down at the phone in her hand. Daryl's number was typed in and all she needed to do was press the green call button and soon, she would be hearing his voice.

Would he come if she asked?

Of course, he would. Right now, she  _needed_  him. She needed to curl into his side, tuck her face in his shoulder and just cry, knowing that he would soothe her with either words or gentle touches.

Pressing the call button, she held the phone to her ear, desperate to hear Daryl's voice. She nearly burst into tears when she got a busy signal.

* * *

"So, who the hell is this Carol, baby brother?" Daryl was still in shock that Merle was actually on the phone talking with him. He hadn't heard his brother's voice since the last time he visited him in jail, a month ago.

"Did you finally get yourself a girl while I've been away?" He cackled.

"Shut up, Merle," he growled, not ready to talk about Carol with him, yet. First, he wanted to find out what the hell his older brother wanted. He had never called him before.

"Probably wondering why I called you, huh?"

"Uh, what the fuck do you think?" Daryl sat down on his bed, packing not at the back of his mind. Whatever Merle had to say wouldn't be good. He probably got his ass a longer sentence or-

"I'm gettin' parole!" He announced.

"What?" Daryl sputtered. "When?"

"Three months. Ain't that great, little brother? I've been rottin' in here  _way_  too long. It's about time I get out."

Daryl's mind reeled. Things would definitely change once he was out of jail, but by that time, he and Carol would be married, and Merle would have the house to himself.

Merle continued on, even though Daryl hadn't said anything. "But you should still visit me once or twice before, then. Gets a little lonely, here."

"Uh, sure." Daryl knew he needed to get it together before Merle started to get suspicious.

"How about in two weeks? Figure that should get you enough time to call off work."

In two weeks, he would be married.

"Daryl? Did you hear me? Fuck, these phones are shit." A banging sound met Daryl's ear and he was brought back to the present. "Daryl, you there?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry."

"Somethin' the matter? Am I interruptin' somethin'?" Daryl could almost hear Merle's eyes narrow into tiny little slits.

"No, just a little tired, I guess. Think I'm goin' to be callin' it a night."

"It ain't even nine, yet! Don't tell me you've gone soft on me, boy."

"Naw, course not. Just had a busy day at work, that's all." He faked a yawn.

"All right, I get the hint. Night, brother, and remember, the Dixon's will finally be reunited, soon."

 _Yeah,_  he thought once he hung up and tossed the phone on his nightstand.  _And there's goin' to be one more Dixon there than you're use to, brother._


	17. Chapter Seventeen

The next morning Carol woke up with puffy eyes, swollen from her crying spell the night before. It was often that she allowed herself to cry like that. During her marriage to Ed, and the few months after she ran away, she had told herself that had cried enough for a lifetime. But that didn't stop her from feeling sorry for herself from time to time. Plus this time the tears weren't about Ed, they were about her parents and how much she missed them. She wished Daryl had answered her call last night, but she knew that she couldn't just expect him to drop everything to come to her. Daryl was already doing so much for her already, and in a few days, they would be married and probably inseparable.

The thought made her feel giddy. Daryl would be with her always. They would cook dinner together, watch movies, work in the garden and go shopping, together. They would be able to kiss all the time, laugh and be silly. They would also fight. It was inevitable and expected, and she didn't care because with the fighting, they would also  _make up._  Her face flamed at one way they would probably make up.

Sliding out of bed, she stretched and looked at the alarm clock, surprised that it was well into the afternoon. Normally, she would sleep in but never this late, and from the way her stomach rumbled, it wasn't happy that she had not only skipped breakfast, but lunch, as well. Not caring that she was still in her pajamas, she walked into the kitchen and began collecting things to make herself a sandwich, and despite it being almost two, she started the coffee pot. Carol could drink coffee, anytime, even late at night, if she wanted.

Would Daryl indulge with her if she ever decided to have a cup of coffee at midnight? Or would he think she was weird? Would he care that she had to sleep on a certain side of the bed, and that the room had to be pitch black before she could get to sleep? Carol couldn't help but snort into her hand when a funny thought came to her. What if Daryl needed a night light to sleep? She laughed even harder as she continued to think of big, strong Daryl being afraid of the dark.

The smell of coffee wafted to her nose, and she saw that the pot was full. Reaching into the cupboard above her head, she took out her favorite mug, a large aqua colored one with little white flowers decorated all over it. Carol loved drinking out it because of its size, which was about twice the size of a normal mug.

Pouring the mug full, she added a decent amount of sugar and creamer, then reached for the plate with her sandwich. She would enjoy her lunch in front of the TV watching a movie. And then, her phone began to ring, causing her to jump and slosh hot liquid all over her hand. Cursing, she placed the plate and cup on her hand, wiped off the hot coffee and reached for the phone, which was a permanent resident on her counter.

Ed had stopped calling her after the first few months of Carol refusing to answer, and had resorted to texting. Could this be him, knowing that she was nearby? With shaky fingers, she picked up the device, looked at the number and sighed in relief when it wasn't Ed's number, but Daryls'.

"Hey!" She answered, and winced when it sounded a little too cheerful. She was just glad that it wasn't her crazy ex-husband...and maybe she was also glad that he was the one calling.

"Uh, hey." His voice sounded a little muffled, almost like he was talking while gnawing on his thumbnail. Carol pictured that and smiled.

"Is everything okay? Aren't you at work?" She hopped onto the countertop.

"Uh, yeah, I am. But its my lunch break." His voice sounded clearer now, more confident. "So, I was, um, wonderin' if I could stop by later, tonight? I have some stuff packed to bring over, and I could pick up a pizza for supper." He spoke that all in one breath.

"That sounds great! I haven't had pizza in a long time."  _And I would really like to see you, tonight. I miss you._  The words were on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't find it in herself to say them aloud. She knew they would make him happy, but she didn't want to sound too vulnerable and desperate.

"Uh, great. I'll be there around six-thirty. Is that okay?"

"It's perfect." Now, it was her turn to feel nervous. "Um, would those things you're bringing over...would they be clothes? Because if they are, then I wouldn't mind if you wanted to spend the night." She bit her lip and waited for his reply.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, they are clothes, so if you really want me to, then I can stay the night. I'll just have to get up early for work in the mornin'."

"I promise not to keep you up too late, then." Immediately, she felt her face heat up.

"A-All right. See you later, then." He paused, and Carol almost thought he had hung up. "I love you."

"I-" The words died in her throat. "See you later, Daryl." And she was the one to hang up.

* * *

Carol had just gotten out of the shower when the doorbell rang. Daryl was there, and she wasn't even dressed, yet. However, she didn't want to leave him out there waiting, so she rushed the door, after making sure the towel was wrapped securely around her body.

"Coming!" She called, and hoped he had heard. Making sure to stay behind the door, she opened it and peeked her head around. Daryl stood there, a bag slung over one shoulder, and a pizza in his hands.

Quirking a smile, he said, "Just got out of the shower, huh?" It wasn't hard to miss her wet hair.

"Uh, yeah. I, um, also didn't have enough time to get dressed. So, you can take that to the kitchen and I'll just run to my room and put some clothes on."

Daryl's eyes widened. "Y-You're...naked behind there?"

"No!" She blushed. "I'm wrapped up in a towel. I don't just run around my house naked."

Daryl's face matched Carol's. "I'm just...I'm just goin' to head to the kitchen, now." Keeping his eyes straight forward, he walked past Carol without even trying to glance in her direction. Her heart swelled with...something when she saw that he wasn't trying to sneak a peek.

When she made sure Daryl was in the kitchen, she veered to the left, into the living room. However, she would have to go through a small part of the kitchen to get to the hallway that led to her room. Using the semi-darkness of the room to her advantage, Carol peered around the corner and saw that Daryl's back was to her as he placed the pizza on the counter. Knowing that he couldn't see her, she made a mad dash to her room and shut the door, her breaths coming out in gasps. Then, without warning, she started to laugh, and once she got started, she couldn't stop. Just picturing the look Daryl had given her when he had thought she was naked sent her into another fit of giggles. If Daryl could hear from the kitchen, he'd probably start thinking she was crazy.

Standing up straight, Carol finally managed to stop her laughter, and walked over to her closet to pick out some clothes. After all, she couldn't just stay in a towel all night, especially with Daryl just a few feet away. Quickly, she picked out a simple outfit of a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved light blue shirt. Her hair was another matter. It was still wet, but thankfully, no longer dripping. So, she ran a comb through it real quick, and hoped it would air dry fast. She didn't want to get keep Daryl waiting any longer while she blow-dried her hair.

"Okay," she announced, walking into the kitchen. "I'm presentable." Daryl looked up from where he was leaning against the counter, gnawing on the skin of his thumb.

"Bet you were pretty damn presentable in that towel, too." One corner of Daryl's mouth quirked up at a smirk, and Carol felt her face begin to flush.

"Well, pretty soon, you'll be seeing me in even less than a towel." The words were out before she could stop them, and she wanted to run back to her room in embarrassment. Even Daryl looked embarrassed at the words.

"Uh, you brought pizza?" She quickly said, hoping that it would help them forget what she had just blurted out. "I'm starving. Let's eat."

"Oh, yeah, sure." Daryl turned to the box sitting behind him, looking glad as she at the change of subject.

* * *

They sat on the couch, eating and half-watching a television movie. Since the little scene in the kitchen where Carol continued to curse her big mouth, they had been silent for most of their meal. However, there was something Carol wished to discuss with Daryl before they called it a night.

Reaching over, she hit the power button on the remote and the TV went black. Daryl blinked a bit, not expected that to happen, but turned to Carol. "Somethin' wrong?" He asked.

"No, I just...I wanted to ask you something." She played with the ring on her left finger, twirling it around and around, and Daryl's eyes lowered to it. A hint of a smile ghost his lips and he nodded for her to continue.

"If-If it's not too late for you to call off work, or something, I was wondering if we could get married on...Friday." There. She had finally said. It hadn't even been a week since she had asked for their marriage to be pushed up to two weeks and she hoped he was open to the idea of moving up their wedding even sooner.

Daryl was silent a bit before asking, "You sure?"

Carol nodded. "Yeah. I'm sure."

"Then, I'll call off that day and the rest of the weekend." Daryl's face betrayed at how pleased he was at Carol's request. "But that doesn't give you much time to plan anything."

"I was just thinking that maybe we could go down to the courthouse... If that's all right with you."

"I don't care what we do, as long as I get to be with you." The words made Carol feel guilty. She still had not said those three little words to Daryl.

"Okay, then. It's settled." She finally allowed herself to smile and look at him.

"Good." His rough, work roughened hands moved to cup her cheeks and Carol shut her eyes as he leaned in to kiss her.

* * *


	18. Chapter Eighteen

They kissed for what seemed like forever to Carol. She couldn't remember the last time she had made out with a man on a couch, and in semi-darkness. Maybe it had been before Ed had gotten abusive, but Carol knew that she had never enjoyed kissing Ed as mach as she did Daryl. Eventually, she didn't know when exactly, she had wound up in Daryl's lap, straddling his hips and gasping when their hips were flush against one another. Daryl leaned back, detaching their lips, mistaking the noise as a sign of protest, but before he could say anything, Carol leaned forward and kissed the words away.

Daryl's lips move down to her jaw, kissing along the edge, and then moves down to her neck where he leaves kisses and tiny nips that cause her blood to heat up. "Can we just do this all night?" He asked, the words mumbled into her skin, and continued to kiss down to her collarbone, which was on display over her shirt, before he leaned back and met her eyes. His eyes were almost impossibly black. Only a sliver of blue could be seen around the blown blackness of his pupils.

"Yes. Please." Carol cupped his cheeks and brought his mouth back to hers. Daryl's hand moved to her hips, to press her more firmly into his lap, and when his fingers touched the bare skin of her waist, she shivered with unexpected pleasure. What would those calloused fingertips feel like on the rest of her body? With a mind of its own, Carol's left hand grasped Daryl's right wrist, and slowly began to ease his hand under her shirt. Clenching her other hand in a fist, she willed herself to not tremble at his touch. It was almost impossible.

"Carol, what are y-?" She cut him off with another heated kiss, and finally brought his hand up to cup her breast. Through the material of her bra, she could feel the heat of his hand, and when he squeezed, experimentally, she moaned into his mouth. Never had a touch from a man felt this good. How would things feel when they finally joined on their wedding night? Carol moaned, again, and ignored how wanton she must have sounded. This man had the ability to destroy her with his kind words and pleasurable touch.

Reaching behind her, she unclasped the bra and took it off without taking off a shirt, a trick every woman knew how to do. Daryl stared at her in wide-eyed wonder. She wasn't ready to bare all to him, not yet, but she was ready to feel his touch. At her nod, he slid his hand back under her shirt, and they both groaned when his warm hand made contact with her bare skin. Carol threw her head back, and Daryl leaned forward to kiss her throat. These were by far, the hottest kisses they had given one another.

As Daryl continued to explore the supple flesh on her chest, and kiss the soft skin of her throat, Carol felt something stirring underneath her in Daryl's pants. She wasn't naive, and knew exactly what it was. Without even thinking, she found her hips ground against his. It had been a  _long_  time since she had been with a man.

Immediately his hand stopped exploring, and what sounded like a growl, vibrated in his throat. "We should probably stop," he said, reluctantly and detangled his hand from her shirt. "It's not that I want to, but..."

Carol smiled at how bashful he looked as he spoke, looking up at her through the fringe of his bangs. "It's all right. I understand. Plus, it  _is_  getting late, and I did promise that I wouldn't keep you up." She climbed out of his lap, and his hands reached out, as if to tug her back to him.

"Uh, yeah, you did." His hands came together and settled over his lap, and very obvious arousal. The only source of light in the living room was coming from the kitchen, but even in the dim light, Carol could see how flushed his face was. "Um, can I take a shower, first?"

Carol knew that the shower would not be a hot one, and inwardly winced. "Of course. You go on and take one while I clean up our mess."

"You sure? I can help." He stood up, and moved to pick up the plate on the table in front of them, but Carol waved him off, and picked them up herself. Any extra movement would probably be very uncomfortable in his  _situation_ , anyway.

"It'll only take me a few minutes. Now, go take your shower, so I don't fall asleep waiting for you."

"Yes ma'am." Carol giggled when he gave her a little salute before walking to the bathroom.

* * *

It took longer than Daryl would have liked to get his little problem under control. It had gone away pretty quickly when he first ducked under the cold spray, but when he turned it to warmer temperatures, he began to think of Carol and how she had been in the same shower a few hours earlier. And just like that, his problem was back.

Finally, he stepped out of the shower and dried himself before walking toward Carol's room. The door was slightly a jar, and rosy light spilled into the hallway. Opening the door, he saw Carol sitting up on the left side of the bed (which he noticed was the side she always slept on), reading a book. Beside her, on the night table, was a steaming mug of...coffee?

Shutting the door, completely, he walked over to his side of the bed (he was going to call it  _his_ , now) and climbed under the covers. "Isn't it a little late for that?" He asked, and pointed at the aqua green mug, which looked to be covered in Cherokee Roses.

Carol shrugged. "It's never too late for coffee." She reached for the mug, and took a sip. "What some?" She held it out to him.

"Sure." He took the cup, and took a drink. Surprisingly, it had the perfect amount of sugar and creamer. Daryl liked his coffee on the sweet side, and apparently, so did Carol. "This is good." He handed it back.

"You better get use to my late night coffee drinking."

"We could turn it into an 'us' thing. I don't mind drinking coffee this late. As long as its not an espresso, we'd be bouncing off the walls, then."

"Hm, I'll remember that when I'm feeling a little frisky." Daryl jerked his head to look at her, not quite believing what she had said, and saw the flush creeping up her neck. Quickly, she hid her face behind her book.

"What are you readin'?" He decided to change the subject, so not to prolong her embarrassment, and saw that her hand covered up the title.

"Nothing." Just like that, her flushed face was in full display and the book was in her lap.

"Oh, come on." He reached for it, and she jerked it out of his reach. "I bet its one of those lady porn books." He lunged another time, but Carol was too quick.

"No, it's not."

"Then, how come you're hidin' it from me?" Daryl moved to reach for it, again, Carol raised her arm, but instead of moving to grab it, Daryl tickled Carol's side, she jerked at the unexpected touch with a giggle and the book was in any easy reach. Daryl plucked it right out of her hand.

"Hey, no fair." Carol pouted, but didn't move to take it back.

" _Pride and Prejudice_. That's it?"

Carol shrugged, and stuck her tongue out at him.

"And here I thought you were reading one of them Harlequin romances, and takin' notes for us to go over Friday night."

"Daryl Dixon!" She gasped with a hint of smile.

"You got to make a sex joke, earlier, why can't I?"

Carol took her book back and placed it on the table. "You can. Now, help me finish this, so we can go to bed." Daryl took the mug from her and finished the rest of the contents in three large gulps.

"There you go." He handed her the now empty mug and moved to lie down on the bed.

"I didn't mean for you to finish it." She looked mournfully at the bottom of the cup before placing it on the table, and turning off the light.

"Shouldn't have handed it to me, then." Daryl waited until she settled into the bed before turning on his side and wrapping an arm around her body. "This is all right?" Carol answered by scooting back more until her back hit his chest.

They fell into silence, but neither one was asleep.

"Carol?" Daryl broke the silence. "What we did earlier, uh, did you...did you enjoy it?"

"Did I not sound like I was enjoying it?" He knew Carol was teasing, but remained silent as he recalled the events from earlier. Which may not have been a good idea, because he felt blood rushing to a certain place, again. Carol must have taken his silence as him taking offense at her tone, and she turned her body to face him fully.

Cupping his cheek, she said, "I did enjoy it, Daryl.  _Very_  much. I haven't felt like that in a long time."

"I'm glad I could make you feel that way." He leaned forward, hoping to kiss her lips, but got her nose instead. Carol giggled, leaned up and kissed his chin.

"Let's get some sleep, so you're not dragging your feet all day at work." She turned on her other side. "Goodnight, Daryl."

"Night, Carol. I love you." He was met with silence, and he tried to not let it bother him that she  _still_  hadn't said the words back.

* * *

The next morning, Daryl woke up, warm, comfortable...and late. He had forgotten to set his alarm the night before, and looking at the clock, he was supposed to have been up a half hour ago. Careful as he could, he detangled Carol from his body (she was practically lying on top of him), and slid out of bed.

Going to his bag of clothes, which he hadn't put in Carol's drawer yet, he quickly took out a pair of old, holey jeans and a ratty shirt. He got dressed in the room, knowing that Carol was still sound asleep, and she had already seen the few scars on his chest. His back, however, was another story. So, he made sure to change with his back to the door.

"There's cereal in the kitchen," Carol's sleepy voice mumbled from the bed. Daryl startled and looked up to see that her eyes were still closed. Had she even spoken to begin with?

"What?"

This time her eyes opened into little slits. "If you're hungry, there's cereal on top of the fridge. You can make yourself a quick bowl before you head out."

"I'm already runnin' late, so I'm goin' to pass." He crossed the room and placed a kiss to her cheek. "Thanks, anyway. I'll see you later."

Carol leaned up on her elbow, still looking blurry eyed. "Wait. Do you plan on coming back here after work or to your house?"

"Well, I still need to bring stuff over. So, I'll stop by at my house, gather some more of my things and come back. If you want?"

"I do want, but you can't come over at all on Thursday."

He blinked. "Why not?"

"Its bad luck for the groom sees the bride twenty-fours before the wedding. You can go a whole day without seeing me, right?" She teased.

"It's goin' to be one of the hardest things I'll ever have to do." He was deadly serious. "Now, I really need to get goin'. I'll be by around seven. Stay safe. I love you." And with that, he was racing out the door and to his truck.

Daryl walked into work twenty minutes late. Luckily, he had never been late before, and his boss didn't seem to mind. Jim walked over and pressed a clipboard into his hand. "There's only three of us in, today, and already have our hands full. Here's your first car of the day." Daryl looked down at the board, which had the year and model of the car he'd be working on

"What? No first name?" He looked up at Jim. Usually, they required a name and number so that when the car was finished they would be able to call the person up and let them know to come get their vehicle.

"Nope. I handed the guy the paperwork, and when he was done, he handed me his keys and paperwork, and left. He was gone before I even noticed that he'd only put his last name. Its whatever, I guess." Jim walked away to work on his own car.

Daryl shrugged and scanned the garage to find the black Dodge Charger. It was an older model. 2005. "All right, Mr. Peletier, let's see what's wrong with your car."

* * *

**Uh oh. We all know who _that_  is! It's about time he made another appearance in this story, right?**

**Thanks for reading!**

 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

Carol wanted to spend the rest of the day in bed, like usual, but knew she had to get up and be productive. There was only two more days until she and Daryl would get married. The fridge and cupboards were in need of restocking, starting off their marriage as being a good wife wouldn't happen if she didn't have any food to cook for Daryl. Also, she was planning on having a meal ready for him when he came by after work that day. She needed to transition into the role of wife, soon. The last time she had been one, Carol hadn't wanted to do  _anything_  for her husband, and instead had been forced to do  _everything._  However, she knew it would be different with Daryl. Carol  _wanted_  to cook for him,  _wanted_  to do his laundry, and  _wanted_  to lie next to him every night.

Climbing out of bed, Carol walked over to one of the dressers lining the wall of her room. Opening one of the drawers, she saw that it was half empty and that Daryl hadn't put any of clothes inside even though she had made room for them. His bag was leaning against the wall by the door, and Carol decided that she would put his clothes away for him.

"This will be the last time I put your clothes away, Dixon," she said opening the bag. "I'll do your laundry and cook you supper, but I will  _not_  clean after you." Inside the bag, Daryl didn't have much in the way of clothes and Carol hoped that it wasn't all that he owned. There were a few pairs of jeans, all with holes in the knees, and a couple shirts, almost all were a different shade of green and some were even missing sleeves. One of the shirts had a bloodstain and a hole in the side. The shirt he had shot himself in. Carol couldn't believe he had kept up, but there must have been a reason and she put it away with the rest of his shirts.

When she reached the bottom of the bag, she was startled to find that there hadn't been any socks or underwear packed inside. She had seen him wear socks, so she knew he owned some, but wasn't so sure about the underwear. Surely, he didn't go without. Did he? Thinking about him possibly going commando at the moment made her cheeks heat up. How could that even be comfortable?

Throwing his bag on the bed, she also threw away the thoughts of an underwear-less Daryl. Now, it was her turn to go through her clothes and pick out her outfit for the day. She couldn't go the store in her pajamas, no matter how bad she wanted to, sometimes. Carol picked out a simple pair of jeans and a light green shirt. Most of her clothing was simple and practical, since she didn't leave the house much. But it was better than the bagging, unattractive clothes Ed would make her wear. But with all her simple clothes, she realized with a start that she didn't have anything decent to wear for when she and Daryl got married. Even though it wasn't really a big deal, since they were just going to the courthouse, but Carol didn't want to just wear jeans and a t-shirt.

"I need some new clothes," she muttered to herself and threw open the door of her closet. Inside, various skirts, dresses and blouses hung up. None of them really suitable to go to a wedding, let alone get married in. The wedding dress she had worn when she got married to Ed had been burned. The moment she had gotten her own place, Carol had taken out the long, ivory colored dress and set it on fire. Even if she still had it, she would have never tainted her marriage to Daryl by wearing something she had walked down the aisle to Ed in. Daryl deserved better than that.

It looked like she was going to do some clothes shopping, as well. The thought made her a little giddy. Carol hadn't really gone shopping for clothes since she had lived with Michonne.

Michonne.

Carol hadn't talked to her friend in over a year. Not since right before Michonne had left for work the day Ed had driven by her house. Carol had left her friend a note, thanking her for everything, and by the time Michonne came home that night, Carol was gone.

A tear slid down Carol's cheek. She hadn't even known she had been close to crying. Michonne had been there during her first wedding, had even warned her against marrying Ed, and Carol wished that she could be here for this wedding, no matter how small it was. Michonne would have definitely approved of Daryl. That Carol knew.

She still had Michonne's number on her phone. Carol knew she could call her up. But what would she say? 'Oh, hey, Michonne, sorry I haven't spoken to you in a year, after you helped me through a lot. Want to come to my wedding? I promise it's to a better man this time.'

No, she couldn't call her. Not now, and probably not ever. Michonne probably wouldn't even answer, anyway.

Shaking those thoughts away, Carol quickly got dressed and headed towards the kitchen. She poured herself a bowl of cereal. As she did, she began to make a list of all the things she needed to get from the store. The lost began to get extensive and towards the end, Carol started to list non-food items, like  _prettier shirts (_ _low-cut_ _ones), tighter jeans, a suitable dress to get married in,_ and at the very end, she wrote  _lingerie._

Just writing the word made her blush for the second time that day, but for their first night together; Carol didn't want Daryl to see her in just a pair of boring cotton panties. She wanted to surprise him with something sexy.

 _Something red,_ she wrote right next to it. Carol wanted Daryl to lose his mind with want when he saw her. Even though she knew he would feel the same even if she  _was_  in a pair of boring, white panties. Daryl  _wanted_ her. He had never hidden that fact, and last night had definitely shown Carol that. It had been awhile since a man had felt that way about her.

* * *

The brake pads on the charger needed to be replaced, all four of them, the oil needed to be changed desperately, and when Daryl had started the engine, it had made a weird screeching noise he had never heard before. Mr. Peletier liked to ride his vehicle hard, it seemed. Looking at the mileage, he saw that it was high, even for the year it had been made. It was a nice car, but he was lucky it hadn't fallen apart while he was driving.

Climbing out of the driver's sear, Daryl called over to Jim, who was working on another vehicle. A rusty truck. "Hey, Jim, do I have any other cars to work on today? This one is going to take me awhile."

Jim looked over and ran an appraising eye over the Charger. "Really? Looks to be in great shape."

"Yeah, on the outside, maybe." Daryl wiped his hands on the red rag always hanging from his back pocket, and walked up to Jim. "I'm surprised the guy was able to get it into the shop."

The lanky man picked up the clipboard resting on one of his toolboxes. "We have no other appointments for the day, but we still can get walk-ins, and there are two other cars we need to check out. They just need oil changes, so if you do one real quick, you can work on the Charger for the rest of the day."

Daryl nodded. "Sounds good. I'll get started on the oil change, now, and hopefully by lunch I'll have made some progress on Peletier's car."

"If you need any help, just holler." Jim was already head first in the engine of the truck.

"Will do!" Daryl said over his shoulder as he walked over to a tiny red Toyota parked in the back of the garage. It was clearly some teenage girl's car. Multi-colored beaded necklaces hung from the rearview mirror and the seats were covered in large, pink flowers. The oil change wouldn't take him longer than an hour, and soon he'd be back under the hood of the black Charger.

* * *

Carol didn't get going right away. Instead, she scrounged what she had in the fridge, and made Daryl a lunch. With running late that morning, she knew he hadn't had time to make one, and since he didn't have breakfast, either, she knew he would be starving. Plus, she knew she should be getting use to making his lunch, since she would most likely be doing it every day after Friday. It had been awhile since she had made lunch for anyone but herself. Not since Ed.

Shuddering, Carol placed Ed in the back of her head. She hated that she thought of Ed every time she thought of marrying Daryl. It needed to stop. If there was a man more different than Ed, it was Daryl. Hands down. It seemed more and more like fate that she had saved Daryl from the bottom of that ravine. But why couldn't she tell him that she loved him, yet? Why did the words always get stuck in her throat? Had Ed scarred her so badly?

"You need to stop thinking about him, Carol," she muttered and quickly threw Daryl's lunch into a paper bag. If she didn't hurry, she would miss his lunch break. "He's not going to hurt you, anymore." However, her words didn't sound convincing, at all. With a huff, she grabbed her keys, purse, and Daryl's lunch and headed out to her car. A visit with Daryl would definitely clear her mind of Ed.

* * *

"Dixon!" The sound of his name echoing through the garage startled Daryl and nearly caused him to bang his head on the undercarriage of the Charger.

"Yeah?" He called back, slightly annoyed. He felt, for sure, that he was close to figuring out what where that weird noise was coming from.

"You got a visitor, and it's your lunch time." Their boss called from his office door. Next to his door was another door that lead out to the front of the garage. When all the mechanics were busy working on vehicles and a customer came in, they would ring a bell, and Charlie, the boss, would go in and assist them.

Daryl immediately abandoned his work, knowing exactly who was visiting him and practically ran to the front of the garage. Skidding to a stop before he bumped into the counter, he saw Carol sitting in one of the waiting room chairs. She looked up at him with a bright smile and stood.

"I brought you a lunch," she said and held out a paper bag. Daryl walked around the counter to kiss her before taking it.

"Thanks." His stomach growled as if to say thank you, too. "So, what are your plans for the day?"

"Well, I was thinking I could stay here for a little bit while you eat, and then I have a whole bunch of shopping to do."

"All right." He smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "There's a place out back where I eat, but we'll have to go through the garage." When they went behind the counter, he bent down and grabbed something from a shelf. A pair of goggles.

"You'll have to wear these while we walk through. Charlie's rules." Carol put the goggles on and giggled, knowing that her hair had to look a mess.

"So, are you working on a car, right now?" She asked when they walked into the garage. Daryl saw Jim straighten from where he was still bent over the truck, and gave him a smirk. He would definitely be asking questions later.

"Yeah, we'll walk right past it." He guided her to the right, where his work station was located. "Here it is. A 2005 Dodge Charger. It's been a pain in my ass all day." When Carol's eyes set on the vehicle, she seemed to freeze and her eyes grew round.

"What is it? Carol?" He stood in front of her and gently gripped her shoulders. "You okay?"

She shook herself out of it, and gave him a reassuring smile. "Sorry. I just thought it looked familiar, but there are tons of them on the road. Right?"

"Yeah," Daryl said. "Let's get out of here before we get surrounded by every fucker who works here. Once they get a whiff a beautiful woman is within close proximity, it'll be a bitch to get rid of them." Daryl steered her, then, to a door that led outside.

Together they sat down on a blanket Daryl had grabbed from his station and enjoyed the lunch Carol had made. She had declined half the sandwich, but snaked on the bag full of red grapes she had. They chatted comfortable with another, and when Daryl was done eating and saw that he had five minutes left of his break, he pulled Carol onto his lap and began kissing her.

After a few minutes, he reluctantly pulled back to allow her to get up and they cleaned up their mess. Walking through the garage, again, he noticed Carol didn't even look in the direction of the Charger and instead, kept her focus elsewhere. There was something there, he knew.

"Thank you for visitin'," he said, kissing her one last time. "And thank you for the lunch. I appreciate it."

"Well, this isn't the last time I'll be here." Carol smiled. "You'll probably have to reserve a pair of those goggles for me."

of those goggles for me."

"Will do." He pulled her close one more time, and kissed her cheek before she turned and left the building.

* * *

An hour later, Carol was scanning the list in her hand and checked off everything she had on her list. Her cart was almost full, and the only thing she needed to get was some ice cream. She hadn't wanted to get it earlier, knowing that it would melt by the time she got to the checkout lane. After placing one more can of green beans in to her cart, she turned and headed for the end of the aisle. The frozen section was on the other end of the story.

However, she didn't get very far when someone grabbed her left hand and yanked it off the cart.

"Well, what is this?"  _That voice._  It sent shivers down her spine.

Ed.

"Let go of me." Tears pricked her eyes.  _Oh God, he's found me!_

Ed didn't listen and brought her left hand closer to his face, examining the ring in her finger. "Getting married, again, so soon? And here I thought you were so broken up over our divorce."

"I divorced  _you_ ," she hissed and tried to tug free, but to no avail.

"Are you marrying that backwoods trash I saw you with at that restaurant? He may have cleaned up nice for that night, but there's no mistaking what he is." He began to twirl the ring on her finger and she closed her hand into a fist so he couldn't take it off.

"It's none of your business." She hoped she sounded braver than she felt.

"That's where you're wrong, honey. You're  _mine_ , and I can't allow you to be married to someone else." He dropped her hand. "Does this man know about me? Does he know how much fun I had beating the shit out of you?"

Carol wanted to throw up.

"I bet he doesn't. You know, I bet he hits you, too. If he was smart, he'd smack that smart mouth of yours very often."

"Daryl would  _never_ hurt me!" She blurted before she could stop herself.

"Oh, Daryl, is it? Now, we have a name." He smiled, and Carol went instantly cold. "Hm, interesting. Well, I'm going to leave you, now. But this isn't the last you've seen of me." He turned and walked down the aisle. Leaving as silently as he came.

Carol wanted to run. She wanted to leave her cart right there, run to her car, drive home and lock all the doors, but there was something she had to know. She  _had_  to know if that car Daryl was working on was his. She left the cart in the aisle and rushed to the front of the store, where the whole front was made of glass, and watched as Ed made his way through the parking lot. There were only a few cars in the lot, and her breath caught when it looked like he wasn't going to stop at  _any_  of the cars. But he did. It was shiny blue Toyota. She breathed a sigh of relief, her breath fogging up the glass. Daryl  _wasn't_  working on his car, and Ed didn't know where he worked. Daryl was safe.

Despite all that, it still didn't lift the dread that settled over Carol. Ed was here. Ed knew she lived around here, somewhere. Ed wasn't going to give up until she was his,  _again._


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely not my best work, but I needed to update this. It's been a longggg time since I've been able to write anything Caryl. Not because I've lost inspiration, but because my McReedus has consumed ALL of my writing time! I promise the next chapter will be MUCH better.

**Chapter Twenty**

Carol went straight home once she was done grocery shopping, but she found, after putting away all of the groceries, that she was extremely antsy and being alone in the house at the moment was frightening her. What if Ed had somehow followed her without her knowing it? Daryl was still at work, and she knew he wouldn't be able to make it to her house in time if Ed  _did_  show up.

 _I still have to go shopping for a dress and other clothes._  The thought flashed through Carol's mind. Right now would be a good time to go shopping for those items. Ed was most likely going to stick around town, and she would have to go  _out_  of town to do this shopping because their little town didn't have a decent clothing store.

Atlanta wasn't that far, and it had several malls she could visit. Daryl wouldn't be off work for a while, and even if he came to the house and saw she wasn't there, he had a key and could let himself in. Maybe she would pick up dinner when she got back...or she could have him make something. A mischievous smile crept across her face and she took out a notebook and pen to scribble a quick note. Maybe she  _would_  take her time out shopping so that she could come home to a freshly cooked meal.

Or a freshly  _burnt_ one? Daryl did tell her that he almost burned down his house making spaghetti...

"Nope," Carol said to herself. "Daryl is going to make a nice, non-burnt dinner, and my house will still be intact when I get back home."

Placing the note where he could easily see it, she grabbed her keys and purse and headed towards the front door, but before she pushed it open to go outside, she paused. What if Ed was out there and planned to follow her to the mall? How would she defend herself? She turned her head in the direction of her room where her gun was still stashed in her underwear drawer. Should she bring it, just in case?

Yes, she would bring it. If Ed were to follow her and try to harass her while she was out, she wouldn't hesitate to pull the gun out on him. She barked out a laugh. How surprised would Ed be to have a gun shoved in his face by little mousy Carol?

Grabbing the gun, she made her way out to her car and stashed the weapon in her glove box. That way it would be within reach and out of sight. Taking one last look around, making sure there was no one around, she pulled out of the driveway and made her way to Atlanta.

* * *

Several hours later, Daryl had made considerable progress on the Dodge Charger, and it would be able to be picked up by the owner in the morning. Now, it was closing time, and Daryl wanted to rush home for a quick shower. Or...he could head to Carol's house and take a shower there, instead. His clothes  _were_  there, and he was going to be spending the night there, anyway. It would be the last night he would spend before their wedding.

"Heading home?" Jim walked up to where Daryl was washing his hands in one of the sinks located on a far wall.

"Yeah," Daryl answered.

"So that woman that came in here, today, is she your girlfriend? Wife?" His eyes zeroed in on the ring on Daryl's finger. It hadn't been there a few days ago.

"She ain't my wife, yet. But she will be on Friday." Which reminded him that he needed to talk to his boss about calling off for the weekend.

"Congratulations, man. You're one lucky man for getting to marry such a pretty lady."

"Yeah, I am pretty damn lucky." He wiped his hands off on a towel. "Well, I'll be seeing you tomorrow." He began to walk to his Charlie's office.

Twenty minutes later, he was pulling into Carol's driveway and was surprised when he didn't see her car. However, he had a key and knew that she knew he was coming over. So, he used the key and found a note addressed to him on the kitchen counter.

After picking it up and reading it, Daryl looked around the kitchen. Carol wanted him to cook dinner? But what should he cook? Hell, what was he even  _capable_ of cooking. Taking out his cell phone, he dialed Carol's number and placed the phone to his ear.

She answered on the third ring. "Hello, Daryl!" She said, brightly.

"Uh, hey."

"Something wrong?" She paused. "Oh God, you burnt the house down, didn't you?"

"No! Course not. I uh just got to your place and was wonderin' if there was somethin' specific you want me to cook." He leaned against the counter and chewed on his thumbnail.

"Cook whatever you want, Daryl. I don't care. I just went shopping, so the cupboards and fridge are stocked."

"Uh, okay." That hadn't helped his dilemma, at all, but he figured he would be able to figure something out. "So, what are you doing, now?"

"Oh, um, I'm doing a little shopping in Atlanta."

"For what?"

"I-It's a surprise, Daryl," she sounded a little nervous, which made Daryl even more curious.

"A surprise, huh?" He smiled. "What kind of surprise?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, mister."

"I hate waitin'."

"Well, good thing you won't have to wait for long." She laughed. "Now, get to work on fixing my supper! I'll be home in an hour."

"All right. See you soon. Love you." He hung up, quickly, knowing that he wouldn't be hearing those three words back.

* * *

Carol bought more than one pair of lingerie. She had walked into the small store in the mall and instantly all the different colors and styles caught her eye. There was no way she could have picked just one thing. So, with a bag full of surprises for Daryl, she began the drive home, feeling giddy. She would get home to a meal already cooked and a nice quiet evening with the man she was going to marry in two days. It was going to be perfect, and she wasn't going to allow herself to think about Ed's visit.

Nope.

And thank God, there was no use for the gun still in her glove department. Ed hadn't followed her to Atlanta, and if he had, he hadn't made his presence known.

Pulling into her driveway, she parked next to Daryl's truck and walked through the door. Instantly she noticed the dim lighting in the kitchen. What was going on?

"Daryl?" She called to the room. "Is everything okay?"

He appeared in the doorway, a large smile on his face. "Just fine." His eyes went to the bag in her hands and she quickly hid it behind her back. "You hungry?"

"Starving? What did you make?"

"Put away that bag behind your back, and see."

"Okay," she said and quickly made her way through the kitchen to get to her room. Whatever he had made smelled good and her house was still intact, so having Daryl make dinner was a success. Maybe she would have him do it more often.

Coming back to the kitchen, Daryl took her gently by the arm and led her to the table, where four flickering candles sat. "Now, it ain't nothin' special, but I thought I'd at least make the atmosphere a little romantic." He kissed her on the cheek before walking over to the stove to grab the meal.

"We could be eating macaroni and cheese, right now, and I would think this was some kind of date night." She smiled and picked up one of the wine glasses. It had shocked her to see them on her table. Inside sat a dark liquid, and when she took a sip, she couldn't help but laugh aloud. It was grape juice!

"Well, it ain't macaroni and cheese." He set down a small glass casserole in the middle of the table and lifted up the aluminum foil. "My mama used to make baked chicken a lot when I was young, and I found a recipe for it. I hope it's good." He set another pan on the table. "Also, made mashed potatoes. Pretty sure I did them good. It's mighty hard to fuck up mashed potatoes."

Carol giggled and agreed with him. "It all looks good, Daryl. I can't wait to start eating."

"Neither can I." Daryl took his seat and the two dug into the meal.

* * *

The meal had been a success, and Carol enjoyed herself, immensely. It really felt like a date, and every time Daryl made eye contact with her over the flickering candles, her heart began to beat faster.

"That was so good, Daryl. I may just have to make you the official meal cooker once we get married." She finished her drink. "I'll just laze around the house all day."

He chuckled. "Hm, that arrangement seems a little unfair, huh?"

"Nope. I think its plenty fair." She smiled. "So, what do you say about saving the dishes for later and calling it a night? I'm exhausted."

"I think that's a good idea." Daryl stood and began clearing off the table. Carol stood to help, too.

"So, how was work? Did you finish working on that charger?" She asked after setting the dishes in the sink.

"Just have to give it an oil change tomorrow, and then its good to go." He walked over to the table and blew out the candles, which hadn't been a good idea. The room went dark, and the sound of Daryl running into a chair and cursing had Carol laughing.

"Shit!" He felt along the counter top until he reached Carol, and together they maneuvered until they were walking down the hallway to Carol's room, where they turned on the light.

"So, what did you do all day?"

"Shop. That's about it." They were having such a good night. She didn't need to bring up Ed.

"Sounds...fun." He walked over to his bag, which sat by the dresser, and when he saw that it was empty, he frowned.

"Everything is in the drawers," she pointed out. "I thought I would put them in there for you."

"Thank," he said and pulled out one of the drawers and took out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. "I'll be right back." He brushed past her and headed towards the bathroom. Carol took that opportunity to quickly shed her clothes, throw on her pajamas and climb into bed.

Daryl returned a few minutes later, changed, and climbed into bed with her. Propping himself slightly above her, he leaned down and kissed her soundly. "Tomorrow is going to be torture," he said after pulling away. "I ain't goin' to see you all day."

"It'll be worth it." She cupped his cheek and ran her thumb across the scruff on his chin. "After Friday, you'll be seeing me every day."

"And I'm going to  _love_  it." He kissed her some more.

That night, Carol fell asleep in his arms and not once did Ed cross her mind.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Getting through Thursday without Daryl had been incredibly hard. Carol didn't know how much she liked being in Daryl's presence until he wasn't there. She wondered how anxious he was at not being able to see her. She was actually surprised that he hadn't called or tried to visit her. Daryl was taking the whole wedding superstition thing  _very_  seriously, and Carol was impressed. Back before her wedding to Ed, she had friends that had kept Ed away from seeing her for twenty-four hours, but that night, as she was getting ready for bed, he had knocked on her apartment door. At the time, she had thought it romantic, but now she had to wonder if it had really caused all the bad luck in her marriage.

All day, Carol kept her phone in her pocket. Since getting away from Ed, she had stashed the device out of sight, but now it was almost glued to her hand. The number of messages she had started and deleted had quickly climbed through out the day. It wasn't against the rules to text your groom-to-be, right? Carol didn't want to risk it, though. She wanted  _this_  marriage to work. Not just for her, but for Daryl, as well. She made him happy, and with the life he had growing up, Carol knew that he deserved to be happy. She was just surprised that he would be happy with  _her._

To pass the time, which seemed to be going by  _very slowly_ , Carol baked a cake that would be for when they returned from their 'wedding'. Just because they were going to the courthouse for a ceremony that would only last a few moments, didn't mean they couldn't have cake...and some champagne. The day before, she had bought a few bottles. She remembered the disgusting stuff at her first wedding. Ed had picked it out, and it had been incredibly dry. Carol had to choke it down every time a toast was made.

 _I hate this. Come over_ , Carol typed for the tenth time that day and quickly erased it all. For the hundred times she told herself that she didn't love Daryl,  _yet_ , this behavior of her was quickly showing the opposite. What if she really was in love with him? Her heart beat fast at the thought. She had never felt like this with Ed, and she thought for sure that she had been in love with him the beginning.

Groaning, she covered her face with her hands. She was so confused.

Just then, her phone rang loudly, startling her. Glancing at the number, a wide smile broke out across her face. She answered it quickly. "Why, Mr. Dixon, I think this may be breaking the twenty-four hour rule," she teased, knowing full well she had been ready to break the rules just a few seconds earlier.

"Fuck those rules. I miss you," his voice sounded unbelievable soft and her heart beat even faster, if that possible.

"It hasn't even been a full day, yet." She hopped on the counter and settled there.

"So?"

"You do know that some time, down the road, there will be days where we'll actually  _want_  to get away from one another for a day?" Carol hoped that those days wouldn't happen for a  _long_ time...or ever. But in a relationship, it was almost inevitable.

"I don't believe it." He chuckled. " _You_  may want to get away from me, but after tomorrow, you're stuck with me." Even though his tone was light and teasing, Carol tensed. Those were the words Ed use to sneer at after a beating...and for a while she had believed him.

"Carol?" Daryl's voice sound concerned, almost a little panicked. "You okay? Did I say something to upset you?" Even over the phone, he could tell how she was feeling.

"N-No. I just-No, you didn't upset me. Promise."

"You'd let me know if I did, right?"

Tears misted in her eyes. "Of course. I-I won't keep things from my soon-to-be husband."

"Good." He said. "Cuz I ain't goin' to be like Ed. I ain't goin' to ever hurt you, and if I do, I want you to be upfront with me. Got it?"

"Yeah," she smiled through her tears. "I got it." She sniffled. "And Daryl? You'll  _never_  be like him. He's a monster, and you're the very opposite. You're an  _angel_."

"No, sweetheart." The endearment sounded so good coming from his mouth. " _You're_  the angel.  _My_ angel."

* * *

Carol was a nervous wreck. For the thousandth time in just the past few minutes, she wiped her sweaty palms on the simple white dress she wore. In just a few minutes, she would be Carol  _Dixon._

Daryl reached to grab one of her hands and ran his thumb over her knuckles. "Relax, sweetheart. It's goin' to be all right." Just the sound of his soft voice eased her nerves a little.

Trying not to focus on the clock, which was dangerously close to announcing when their appointment with the minister would start, she turned to Daryl and looked him over, once more. He wasn't wearing a suit, and frankly, she hadn't thought he would. Instead he words a dark blue long sleeve dress shirt, which matched his eyes, and a pair of black slacks that fit him nicely. Walking into the courthouse  _behind_  Daryl had shown Carol how nicely they really did fit.

"I know. I'm just..." She paused.

"Nervous? Excited?" He supplied, grinning.

"A little of both. How about you?"

"Excited. Surpised. Never thought I would be gettin' married." His gaze shifted to his shoes. "Just thought it would be me and Merle for the rest of our lives, you know? Never thought I'd take a tumble down a ravine and fall in love with an angel." He smiled shyly and squeezed her hand.

At the moment, a door opened and a tall, friendly looking man stepped out. When he saw them, he smiled warmly. "The future Mr. and Mrs. Dixon?"

"Yeah?" Daryl stood to his feet with Carol gripping his hand tightly, now. His face had a gone a dark shade of red. This was it.

"It's time." He motioned for them to follow him down the hallway.

There was no turning back, now.

Carol gripped Daryl's hand tightly. She was ready.

The ceremony was short and Daryl had never taken his eyes from her face. It was all so surreal. She couldn't believe that she was getting married a second time, and to this incredible sweet, kind and handsome man. Daryl was who she should have married the first time. Her life would have been so very different than it was now.

After the 'I do's, they walked out of the courthouse hand and hand. "Ready to go home, Mrs. Dixon?"

God, she was a Dixon  _now._

Carol Dixon. It sounded so  _right_.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"I want a divorce!"

Daryl was nearly bent in half with laughter as Carol grabbed a handful of paper towels to wipe the cake smeared all over her face. Her own attempt at doing the same to him had landed on his neck and the floor. Unfortunately, most of it had landed on the floor and Daryl's attempt had gotten her square in the face. Some had even gotten in her hair.

"Oh, come on, darlin', we're just havin' a bit off fun." He wrapped his arms around her waist and licked a bit of icing from her cheek. "Besides, you were the one who started it."

Carol huffed and shoved him away half-heartedly as she cleaned the cake and icing from her face. Luckily, none of it had landed on her white dress. Daryl's shirt, however, hadn't been so luckily. The piece of cake on his neck was slowly sliding down the length of it and onto the collar of his shirt. Maybe she should take it off for him...so it wouldn't get anymore dirty...

No. There would be time to do that later. Now, they were still celebrating. Already Carol was enjoying herself much more than she had during the reception of her first wedding. Ed's parents had been older when they had him and he was an only child, so most of his side of guests was older. He had only had a best man, and she had just a maid of honor, which had been Michonne. So, the reception had been very conservative, and the only dancing that happened was their first dance as man and wife.

"Carol?"

"Hm?" Daryl's voice took her out of her thoughts.

In the time she had been spaced out, he had cleaned the cake from his neck and had cleaned it up from the floor. "Do you want some champagne?" There was concern in his eyes, knowing that she had been elsewhere in her mind, but didn't say anything. "Maybe we could put on some music. I want to dance with my wife."

"Okay." Carol felt light headed with giddiness. That was the first time he had called her his wife since they had gotten home, and she didn't know how much she would enjoy it, until now. "The champagne is over there." She pointed to the bottles on the counter. "You pour us some, and I'll play some music." In the living room, she had a CD player and some CDs, but before she could leave to get them, Daryl wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her soundly. His mouth tasted sweet, like the cake they had tried to smash on one another's faces.

"I love you," he said when they pulled apart. Carol cupped his cheek, smiled and kissed him one more time before pulling from his grasp to head to the living room. The three little words she so desperately wanted to say were  _right there_. She just couldn't bring them to leave her mouth, yet.

Several minutes later, they were swaying together in the kitchen. Their glasses, still half-full of champagne, were abandoned on the table. Daryl's arms were wrapped securely around Carol's waist and his face was buried in her neck, where he continued to kiss the skin there, softly. The sun was setting and the room was getting dimmer by the minute, but neither one dared to leave their embrace to switch a light on.

As his kisses began to climb up the length of her neck and move across her jaw, Carol knew where this was heading and she waited for his lips to descend on hers in anticipation. When they finally did, one of her hands moved from his shoulder to the back of his head, fingers twining in his hair. With the other one, she hit stop on the player. Daryl looked down at her in confusion, eyes blown with desire.

"L-Let's get ready for bed." Heat pooled in her belly when his pupils darkened more until only a silver of blue was seen around the edges.

"Yes," he growled. Leaning down, he wrapped an arm under her knees and picked her up bridal style, just as he had when they walked into the house. Despite it almost being completely dark in the house, Daryl found the room to Carol's, no  _their_ , room easily.

He gently placed her on the bed before turning the lamp on the nightstand on, casting Carol in its rosy glow.

"You're so fuckin' beautiful," he said, openly admiring her face and body.

Carol flushed and didn't look him in the eye. The bed dipped as Daryl kneeled down and slowly made his way up her body until he was hovering over her. Carol looked up at him, then, and was surprised to see him look unsure.

"What's wrong?" Was he changing his mind already?

"I ain't never done this before. Bein' with a woman...and I want to make this perfect for you."

"Oh, Daryl." She cupped his cheeks. "Being with you is going to be perfect, no matter what. I promise."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Just do what feels good." She fingered the top button of his shirt. He took the hint and quickly shed his shirt. Carol admired it, and softly traced the scars on his torso that she could see. The wound on his side was still healing, so they would have to be careful when they did this.

"Your turn." He leaned back on his heels and allowed Carol to sit up. Instantly her dress was off and flying to the floor, but Daryl paused once he saw what had been underneath the dress.

Sexy red lingerie. His eyes widened and one hand reached out, shaking, as he traced the satiny material of her bra.

"Do you like it?" Carol was proud that she hadn't felt the need to cover herself with her hands. There was no reason to be ashamed of it.

"God..." He sighed and his eyes flicked up to her. "I'm one goddamn lucky man, Carol, to have a woman like you."

"And I'm one goddamn lucky woman to have a man like you." It was true. So fucking true. She reached for him, and he eagerly came to her. Kissing her, touching her and making her feel so loved.

In moments, they were completely naked, their clothes were littered all over the floor, and Daryl was sliding into her for the first time. The sensations of finally joining made them pause and just look at one another. Love for Carol shown brightly in his eyes, and tears brimmed in hers.

As they began to move together, Carol's feelings for this man were quickly solidified. She had been so stupid to deny them for so long.

Afterwards, they lay there, satiated and unbelievably happy. Daryl was dozing off at her side, but woke when he felt Carol shift in the bed to look at him. She cupped his cheek and smiled.

"I love you." She kissed him. "I love you so damn much, Daryl Dixon."


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Daryl laid there hours after Carol had said she loved him, too happy to sleep. He was married to a woman who he loved and loved him in return. Finally. And when they had been together, it had been everything Daryl had dreamed it would be and more. To think, they would be spending the rest of their lives together.

Carol shifted a little in her sleep and Daryl watched as she snuggled closer to his side. They were still naked, and the feel of her skin on his felt like heaven. Leaning down, he kissed her gently on the forehead and she smiled. "Love you, Daryl," she mumbled before succumbing to sleep as quickly as she had woken up.

Daryl knew he would never tire of those words coming from her mouth, since they had seemed to be a long time in the making. He couldn't remember anyone ever saying they loved him, except maybe his mama, but he couldn't really remember if she had said them or he dreamed she had said them. Merle had never said the words, and his pa sure as hell hadn't, either. Not that Daryl would have believed him if he had.

He believed Carol, though.

It had taken her a bit to get to this point, but he understood. She had been hurt by a man before, mentally and physically. Just thinking about what that bastard had done to  _his_ Carol had Daryl clenching his fists in anger. If he ever came face to face with Ed, he would...

"Daryl?" Carol's voice was soft as she turned to look up at him. Her eyes were half-closed with sleep, but he could tell she was concerned. "Are you okay? Do you...do you-?"

"No." Though she hadn't finished the question, Daryl knew what she had been about to say and made sure he was quick to answer and reassure her. He turned her full on her back and leaned down to give her a soft kiss. "I love you. I was just too happy to sleep."

The smile that flashed on her face lit up the room, even though it was still dark. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." He kissed her, again. "Now, let's get some sleep. I don't work all weekend, and I plan on keeping you in this bed for most of it." In the dim light from the moon shining through the window, Daryl saw the way Carol's cheeks flushed.

"I'm never going to have enough of you, Carol Dixon. Ever." He slipped an arm under her back, and using his strength flipped Carol onto his chest. She seemed surprised at the change of position, but not unhappy. Their bodies were completely flushed against one another and Daryl's strong arms were wrapped around her slender waist.

"I take it you're not tired," she giggled and kissed his nose, playfully. Despite her playful attitude, there was desire in her eyes.

"I want to love you, again. Is that all right?"

"Yes," she said, breathless already, before placing her hands on his chest and pushing herself up to a sitting position. Her thighs straddled his narrow hips. "Like this?" There was a little uncertainty in her eyes as she worried her bottom lip with her teeth.

"If you want." Daryl reached up and cupped her cheek, gently. "I just want to let you know, Carol, that I will  _never_  make you do anything you don't want to do. Not just in the...bedroom, but with everything. It doesn't matter that you have my last name, now; you're still your own woman. I'm never going to do anything that will hurt you. I promise."

Carol's eyes watered. "I know." She leaned down and kissed the long scar across his collarbone. "The same goes for me, too. I won't hurt you. Ever."

They hadn't talked much about his past, but she had seen and felt the scars on his back, so she had an idea of what had happened during his childhood. Daryl didn't feel ashamed of his scars. Later, sometime, they would talk about it. Daryl would tell this woman  _everything_. Even the things Merle didn't know about.

"I trust you." Saying those words felt odd in Daryl's mouth, since he had never said them to another person before. But he said it, now, with one hundred percent truth. He trusted Carol with his life.

When he propped himself up on his elbows, Carol leaned down and kissed him. After that, there was no more talking for a long time.

* * *

The sun had been up for a while, but Carol and Daryl didn't care. They were still asleep curled into one another. It had been almost dawn when they finally fell asleep together, and they had slept straight through breakfast. It wasn't until their stomachs started growling did they drag themselves out of bed.

Carol threw on one of Daryl's shirts and a pair of panties, and Daryl padded to the kitchen in just a pair of sweats. Daryl went straight to the coffee maker, which he had quickly learned to use, and Carol gathered some food together to start making them something to eat. It was close to lunchtime, but she wanted pancakes and knew that Daryl wouldn't mind.

She had just mixed together all of the ingredients for the batter, when the aroma of the coffee hit her nose and made her mouth water.

"Here you go, sweetheart." Daryl placed a steaming cup of coffee on the ledge next to her mixing bowl. He had even put it in her favorite mug. The green one with the little Cherokee roses.

"I put cream and sugar in it for you. Hope it's good."

Carol picked up the mug and took a tentative sip, since it was hot. "It's perfect." She smiled and took a larger sip. It had the right amount of cream and sugar.

"Its how I like it, too." Daryl set his cup next to hers on the ledge to free up his hands as he wrapped them around her waist. "This all right?" He asked, settling his chin on her shoulder and watched her pour the batter into the pan.

"Of course."

"Good." He kissed her shoulder and watched as she cooked. It didn't make her feel uncomfortable like when Ed had done it.

"Can I ask you somethin'?"

"Don't you know? Once you get married, you can't ask your wife anything. Instead, I just get to tell you what to do all the time." She teased and flipped a pancake.

"Ha ha."

"Go ahead," she said. "I'm listening."

Daryl hesitated and it made Carol wonder if it he was going to tell her something bad. "You know that my brother Merle is in jail, right?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well, he's getting out soon."

Carol turned around in his arms and smiled brightly. "That's great! I bet you've missed him."

"I haven't thought about him much since I met you, honestly." Daryl didn't seem upset about it, so she didn't say anything. "Well, he wants me to visit him before he gets out and since I have the day off tomorrow, I was wonderin' if you want to come with me to see him."

"Of course! I wonder how he's going to react when he finds out you're married."

"Probably won't believe me, at first. But once he gets out and sees that I ain't livin' in that house, anymore, he'll get it." Daryl smiled. "Kind of lookin' forward to his reaction."

"Yeah?"

"He always got on me about pickin' up women." He blushed, which she found cute considering what they had done last night. "I never had the desire to go to a bar and get with someone there. Just wasn't me, you know?"

"No, all you had to do was fall down a ravine and shoot yourself with an arrow to get a woman." She pinched him lightly in the side.

"That fall hurt like a sumbitch, but I'm glad it happened. I probably would have never seen you, again." Carol had almost forgotten that they had met briefly in a local convenience store. She wondered how she would have reacted, if she knew that the shy man she had seen in front of the refrigerator section with a pack of sour gummi worms in his hands, would one day become her husband.

"I would say that I'm glad you fell, but I would never be happy about you getting hurt."

He kissed her. "It was worth it."

Before things could get more heated, the smell of something burning reached their noses and Carol turned to see the pancake in the pan was smoking.

"Oh no!" She cried and turned the flame off. But it was too late, the side of the pancake was burnt. She turned to Daryl and playfully swatted his arm and pouted. "You made me burn the pancake!"

"No, I didn't." She smiled. "It ain't my fault you can't resist me. But if it makes you feel any better, I'll eat that one."

Carol grimaced and took the pan to the garbage. "No, I'm just going to throw it away. None of us needs to suffer and there's plenty of batter left. But," she pointed at him with the spatula. "No more distracting me!"

Daryl held up his hands in mock surrender, a smirk plastered on his face. "Fine. I'll just stay on the other side of the counter, mindin' my own business."

"Good." Carol walked over to the stove and started the process of making another pancake. This time she would be more vigilant, her hungry stomach wouldn't allow her to be anything but.

"So, tomorrow is all right to pay a visit to my brother?" Daryl leaned his elbows on the counter and watched Carol as he sipped from his mug of coffee.

"Sure! I'm looking forward to it."

Daryl snorted. "Oh, you won't be once you actually meet him. He's an ass. You'll probably want to leave the moment we get there."

"Oh, come on, Daryl. He can't be that bad."

Daryl didn't say anything and fixed her with a look.

She rolled her eyes. "I guess, I'll just have to see for myself, then. Huh?" She flipped over the pancake.

"You will. I'm tellin' you. He's goin' to be surprised to see you, but I'm hopin' he'll be able to keep himself in check while we're there." Daryl sighed. "But, no promises."

"Got it." She smiled and slipped the now, perfectly cooked pancake on a plate and held it out to him. "Do you want the first pancake?"


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

After their lunch of pancakes and syrup, Carol declared that she was sticky and needed a shower. Daryl didn't waste anytime, and dragged her to the shower, where he quickly undressed them and slipped under the warm spray of water.

They stayed under it until the water turned cool.

Then, they once again found themselves in bed. Just as Daryl said they would be for most of the day. They didn't get out until it was dark outside and it was clearly time for supper. Carol was a little sore, but in a good way. She hadn't felt like this in well...ever. Daryl was inexperienced, but a quick learner and very enthusiastic. He made Carol feel things she hadn't felt, not even in the beginning months to her marriage with Ed.

"God, I love you."

Together, they stood in the kitchen in the exact spot they had earlier. This time, though, Carol was making grilled cheeses instead of pancakes. Daryl placed kisses along the column of her neck, and Carol made sure she didn't burn their meal.

"I love you, too," Carol said back, and reached behind her to tread her fingers through his hair.

"I wish I had met you, sooner. Before...Ed." There was a slight pause as Carol sucked in a breath at the mention of her ex-husband. "Sorry," Daryl mumbled and pulled away from her back. "Shouldn't have brought him up."

"No, it's okay." Carol turned and grabbed both of his wrists before he could move too far. "I wish you had met me before Ed, too. I would have been so much happier."  _We may have even started a family..._  "But fate had us meet when we did, and now, look at us."

"Yeah." He looked at her through his bangs, shyly. Almost like a little boy.

Carol turned back to the sandwiches before they could be burned. Daryl had set two plates next to the stove, and she easily slid a grilled cheese on each one. After turning off the stove, she presented them to Daryl. "Dinner's ready!" She smiled. "Want to take them into the living room? Maybe we can watch a movie?"

" _The Princess Bride?_ " Daryl said with a teasing grin.

Carol blushed, remembering that they had watched as a kind of 'date' a few days before. It was one of her favorite movies, who could blame her for wanting to watch it again? But that wasn't the movie she had in mind. "No." She stuck her tongue out at him and brushed past him to the living room. "I was thinking about watching  _Robin Hood: Men in Tights._ "

She placed her plate on the coffee table and went to her shelf of movies by the television. Behind her, she heard Daryl take a seat on the couch.

"Oh, that's right. You said that we should watch that one sometime. It has the guy from the other movie, right?"

"Cary Elwes?" She peered over her shoulder. "Yep. Love him."

"As much as me?" It was meant to be teasing, but when Carol turned to face him, movie in hand, she saw past the teasing glint.

"Of course not," she answered, truthfully. And to be an ass, she added, "But he's a close second, though." Winking, she sauntered over to the DVD player and placed the disk inside.

As the previews began to play, Carol made her way to the couch and sat down right next to Daryl, her whole side flush against his. He didn't mind and slung an arm around her shoulders, and ate his sandwich with one hand.

"Can you hand me my plate?" Carol realized she had left her food on the corner of the table, within reach of Daryl, but not her and she was too comfortable to get up and get it.

Daryl reached for it. "As you wish."

* * *

The next morning, Carol's stomach fluttered nervously as she dressed. Daryl was in the shower. Today, she would be meeting Merle Dixon, Daryl's older brother, and she had no idea how he was going to react to finding out Daryl was married.

What if he hated her? What then? Carol didn't want Daryl to have a bad relationship with his brother because of her.

"Stop worryin'." Daryl stepped into the room with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He was using another to rub vigorously at his dripping hair. It showed how nervous Carol was when she didn't stop and stare at his naked chest.

"I'm not worrying," she quickly said, though, not wanting to let him know her fears.

Daryl stopped rubbing at his hair and made eye contact with her through the mirror. "I know you, Carol. Haven't known you long, but I  _know_  you."

This was true, Daryl did know her. She didn't know how, in the short amount of time they had been together, but he did. Even more so than Ed. Daryl knew Carol just as much as her best friend, Michonne had.

Tears came to her eyes as she once again thought about her best friend, who had hadn't talked to in years. Daryl saw them, and his eyes widened in panic. Immediately, he was at her back and engulfing Carol in his strong arms.

"Everything is goin' to be okay. We don't have to go if you don't want to." His words were muffled as he placed his face in the space between her shoulder and neck.

"It's not that." Carol quickly wiped away the tears from her cheeks and tried to smile. "I was just thinking about my old friend, Michonne. I haven't spoken to her in a...long time."

Daryl's arms stayed where they were, wrapped around her waist. "You should call her up, sometime. I bet she'd love to hear from you."

"I don't know." Carol didn't know what Michonne would think of her, now. Especially, since she hadn't even had the decency to contact her after she fled from her home when Ed had found out where she was saying.

"You should. I bet she misses you." Daryl unwrapped his arms and stepped back. Carol turned to look at him. A towel was still wrapped around his waist, but the mood in the room at the moment was serious, not playful.

"A-And, if you still want to, you should sign up for classes, so you can become a teacher. There's nothing stopping you, now."

Carol had spent so much of the past year afraid. Afraid that one day Ed would show up at her door, like he continued to threaten, and harm her. She had been so afraid, just going out to buy groceries would give her panic attacks...until Daryl came along. Even that first day, when he had been duped up on painkillers, Carol had felt safe with him around. Now, they were married. Carol felt like she could unwind and become herself, again.

"I-I think I will do that," she said, smiling brightly.

"Good. I want you to do all the things you couldn't do before. I don't want to be the man Ed was."

Carol cupped his cheeks. "You could  _never_  be the man Ed was. You're the best man I have ever met."

"I hope you still feel that way after you see who I'm related to."

An hour and a half later, Daryl and Carol pulled up to the prison parking lot. It looked just as Carol imagined it would be. Cold concrete building with no windows, and a yard surrounded by barbed wire. The parking lot was half-full, so when they pulled in, the inmates in the yard stopped what they were doing and watched them exit the vehicle. A few catcalled at Carol as they walked up to the entrance, but she ignored them. Daryl turned over his shoulder and glared, but it did nothing to stop them.

"I doubt they've seen a pretty woman in a  _long_  time," Daryl whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek and walking up to the front desk. As Daryl talked with the woman at the desk, Carol looked around the little waiting room. It reminded her slightly of a doctor's office. Except one of the lights was flickering and many of the chairs had plastic holes in their covering.

Carol took a seat in the least mangled chair, and Daryl took the one next to her a few minutes later.

"They're goin' to get him, now." He took her hand in his. "I just want to apologize now for all the things Merle is goin' to say that will upset you. He doesn't have a filter, especially when there is a woman involved."

Carol squeezed his hand in reassurance. "It's going to be fine. I'm sure I'll be able to handle him."

Daryl was about to open his mouth, when the woman at the desk announced that Merle was waiting for them. Daryl stood and didn't let go of Carol's hand. She could tell that he was nervous and wished that she could do more to put him at ease.

He didn't let go of her hand, even when they walked into a large room with several tables. No one was at those tables, except one man in the far corner. He wore the notorious orange jumpsuit and his leg was shackled to one of the table legs. When he looked up and saw the two of them approaching, Carol knew immediately that it was Merle. He and Daryl had the same eyes, though his were...harsher. Colder.

As they walked up to the table, Daryl let go of her hand and held out his to Merle. "Hey, Merle." The other man shook his brother's hand, but his eyes didn't leave Carol.

"Well, who is this?" Merle's hand slipped from Daryl's and he pointed to Carol.

Daryl took a seat, with Carol quickly following, knowing that they would need to be seated for this conversation. "This is Carol," Daryl said, looking his brother straight in the eye. "My wife."


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

"Your...what?!"

If eyeballs could pop out of someone's skull, Merle's were dangerously close to doing so. It was almost comical.

"Carol is my wife." Daryl wrapped around Carol's waist. Instead of understanding what the gesture meant, Merle burst into a loud fit of laughter. The bug eyed look from earlier had disappeared. Tears even slipped from Merle's eyes as he continued to laugh.

"Good one, Daryl. You had me goin' there for awhile." He slapped his knee hard before turning his attention to Carol, who shifted nervously under the gaze. "So, how much is he payin' you to come here, doll? With your looks, probably a fortune."

"He's not paying me anything. We are really married Merle. I'm Carol." This time Carol held out her hand for him to shake, but he just continued to stare are her in disbelief.

"This has to be some kind of fucked up dream." Merle ran a hand down his face. "How the hell did you wide up with a woman like that?"

Daryl looked at Carol. "Do you think we should tell him?"

"Sure. Maybe he'll believe us afterwards." She gave him a weak smile and clutched her hands in her lap. Nervous.

"Kind of a long story," Daryl said. "But we got time. Well, I first met Carol at the convenience store in town." As Daryl told the rest of the story, Merle sat engrossed in his younger brother's words and Carol kept her eyes on the older Dixon, watching his reactions.

When the story came to an end, Merle looked at Carol with something unreadable in his eyes. "So, you just got married on Friday after knowing each other for two weeks?" His eyes narrowed and Carol felt Daryl get tense in his seat.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

She blinked in confusion. "What do you mean why?" Carol glanced at Daryl, hoping to get help, but he was glaring at his brother. "I don't understand."

Merle leaned back a little in his seat. "I'm sure Daryl, here, has told you all about the Dixons. We ain't looked on real fondly around here. What I want to know is why a woman like you got hitched to a man like my little brother."

"He's a good man," she answered immediately. "You say the Dixons are looked down on, here, but I haven't seen the reason why, yet."

"You're lookin' at one of them." Merle gestured to himself. "Got arrested for sellin' drugs. Doesn't get much lower than that." He seemed proud.

"We all make mistakes; it doesn't mean we're bad people."

Merle laughed and looked over at Daryl. "Looks like you found yourself a good one, Daryl. But seriously," his voice grew serious. "Why?"

"I love him." Carol said fiercely and held up her chin in defiance. She was not going to show weakness to this man, who seemed to be desperately looking for it in her.

"Oh, you  _love_  him," Merle mimicked. "Just like how our mama loved our daddy. Right, Daryl?"

"Merle," Daryl warned, his voice low.

The older Dixon just ignored him and looked at Carol. "Did Daryl ever tell you about our pa? How he used to hit our mama? How he used to hit us? Our pa was a Dixon through and through, just like Daryl. Just like me. Dixon blood runs through our veins, which means-"

"Daryl is  _nothing_  like Ed!" Carol nearly shouted. Daryl turned to her, eyes wide. Surprised. She didn't even know where that outburst had come from. But she couldn't stop. "He's not like your father, either. He's a good man, and I love him."

The words wouldn't leave her mouth for the past two weeks, but now, every chance she got, Carol would say them and she would keep saying them to Merle until he believed them. For some reason, the man couldn't seem to fathom that someone actually  _loved_  his brother and it made Carol pity and be angry with him. Everyone deserved love.

Except Ed.

He had gotten her love and destroyed her with it.

Merle was quiet for a moment, that infuriating smirk on his face as he looked between the two of them. By the way, Daryl clutched his fists under the table, she could tell that he wanted to punch his brother in the face. This meeting had not gone the way she had hoped.

"So, Daryl, why don't you give your lady friend-"

"My wife," Daryl growled.

" _Your wife_  some money so she can get me somethin' from the vendin' machine. The food here is shit and I've been really cravin' some potato chips."

"No. She ain't gotta do shit for you, especially after the way you've been talkin' to her. In fact, I don't even know why we're still here." Daryl moved to stand, but Carol placed a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him back down.

"I'll go," she said. "You and Merle should be able to talk without me here." She stood from the table and moved to go through the doors they had come in. There was a pop and snack vending machine just a little ways off from the sitting room.

"Wait, let me give you some money." Daryl reached for his wallet.

Carol held up a hand. "Don't worry," she made eye contact with Merle. "I got it." Then, she turned and left the room, knowing that once she was out of earshot, the conversation would be about her.

* * *

"That woman is usin' you, baby brother." Merle's eyes never left Carol's back as she walked out of the room. "I don't know what she wants, but there is no way in hell a woman falls in love with someone in two weeks."

"I fell in love with her first, and in less time," Daryl bit out. Those three minutes at the convenience score with only a few words spoken between them, Daryl had fallen in love.

"You've always been the soft one, Daryl. But that woman..." His eyes focused on Daryl. "Who the hell is Ed?"

In the retelling of the events that led to their wedding, Daryl had left out mentioning Ed, but with Carol's outburst, it couldn't be avoided. "Ed used to be her husband," he answered, getting angry just at mention of the man. "He used to hit her."

Guilt flickered for a second in Merle's eyes. Daryl hoped he was replaying their earlier conversation in his head and realized how shitty he sounded.

"I ain't takin' back what I said, though. That woman-"

"Carol, your sister-in-law."

"Carol is usin' you for somethin'. She's hidin' somethin', I can tell." His eyes bore right into Daryl's. "You  _know_  I've been always able to tell these things, little brother."

Daryl had enough. He didn't want Merle to know that deep down, he knew that he was right. Carol had opened up to him, but there was still something she wasn't telling him. Some times, he would catch her just drifting off, looking at nothing, and when he would call her name, she would start and look...guilty.

"I know what this is about," Daryl said, and stood up. "You're mad because things are goin' to be different, now. You ain't the only person in my life, anymore."

"That ain't it."

However, Daryl can read his brother like a book and he knew that was one of the reasons he seemed to be suspicious of Carol. Merle was afraid. Daryl almost relented and sat back down, but the way he had treated his wife kept him standing. Kept him angry.

"Look, I'll be here when you get out," he said. "You'll have the house to yourself. I'll be with my wife. I'll visit you and you can visit us, but if this is how you act around Carol, then I don't want you around. Got it?"

Merle's eyes narrowed and his mouth was set in an angry line. "So, that's how it's goin' to be, then?"

"Don't you  _dare_  play that damn card!" Daryl leaned forward on the table and hissed. They were probably making a scene for the two guards keeping watch, but he didn't care. "I was with you through all the shit you pulled, through all the times you went to jail and  _I_  had to bail your dumb ass out, with my own money. I never saw that money, again. I took care of you when you'd be high off your ass, so don't you dare try to make it sound like I abandoned you."

Daryl was so angry, he saw red, but the words continued to pour out of him.

"You've been in here for three years, and I've been on my own. Did you really think I would just pine at home, waiting for the day my brother would get out of jail and then, wait for him to screw up and have to go back?"

"Didn't you think you'd get your ass  _married_?" Merle was angry, too, but Daryl knew he had no right to be.

"What? You didn't think anyone would love me 'cept you?"  _No one's goin' to love you 'cept me, baby brother,_  echoed through Daryl's head. Those were Merle's favorite words to him whenever he was high or drunk.

The door clattered behind them and Daryl straightened to see that Carol had just returned to the room. Her forehead was lined with worry when she saw that Daryl was standing and her eyes briefly shifting to Merle before coming back to Daryl.

"Is everything okay?" She asked once she drew near.

"Yeah," Daryl answered, trying hard to calm down now that Carol was here. "But we're leavin'."

"We just got here, Daryl. You and Merle have barely had enough time to talk."

"Oh, we've had  _plenty_ of time to talk." He stepped up to her and kissed her temple. "Let's go."

"Wait." She took a step away from him and walked up to the table to place the items in her hands down in front of Merle. "I got you a drink and a brownie, too." She smiled, though it was weak. "I didn't think you got any of that stuff in there." Carol straightened and crossed her arms over her chest to watch his reaction.

Merle didn't even look up when he reached for the snacks. "Thanks," he mumbled.

When Carol realized that was all he was going to say, she turned to Daryl, tears shimmered in her eyes. "Is this-It's because- I'm sorry."

Daryl immediately wrapped her up in his arms. "It ain't your fault, sweetheart. Let's go. Merle just needs to be alone, right now." Without glancing at his brother, he kept an around Carol's shoulders and they walked out of the room, out of the sitting room and into the parking lot.

Daryl hoped that Merle would understand that Carol was there to stay, and that she was now a big part of his life. Daryl loved his brother, but he wouldn't allow him to come between him and Carol. He loved her too much.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Carol and Daryl walked to Daryl's truck in silence. Since they had left Merle gaping at the metal table, Carol seemed to be far away. She didn't even look Daryl's way when he asked what was wrong. She just mumbled that she was fine, and they continued to walk. When they made outside, Daryl took her hand and they made their way back to his truck. The men in orange jumpsuits had catcalled and whistled, but Daryl ignored them completely, this time.

Daryl didn't start the truck right away. Instead, he turned in his seat so that he could fully face Carol and grabbed her hand. She looked up at him with shimmering eyes and her lips were trembled. She was on the verge of a breakdown.

"Oh, fuck." Daryl gathered her in his arms and Carol let loose with racking sobs that shook her whole body.

"I'm s-sorry, Daryl. S-So sorry!" She clutched at him as if she was afraid he would flee and the collar of his shirt grew damp with her tears, but he didn't care.

He pulled away slightly so he could look her in the face. "Why are you sorry? You didn't do anythin' wrong?"

Carol swiped at her wet cheeks, but more tears quickly replaced the ones she had wiped away. "Your brother hates me, and now, he's mad at you for marryin' me."

"That ain't your fault," he said, firmly. "He's just mad because he isn't the only person in my life, anymore. He's mad because I have  _you_ _,_ now and he can't influence me, anymore. None of that is your fault, sweetheart."

"I shouldn't have come with you today. You should just have told him and let him think it over while he was here." Carol sniffled and looked down at her hands, picking at her fingers. "I just hate that you haven't seen him in awhile and you guys got in a fight because of me. He's your only family."

"Last time I visited we got into a fight, and I hadn't even met you, yet. Things will be okay. I promise." Daryl shrugged. "I mean, he was goin' to find out sooner or later he had a sister-in-law and we chose to let him know sooner." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Now, let's stop talkin' about my jackass brother. How about I take you out for some dinner? Then, we can go home, shower and go to bed."

A small hint of smile played on Carol's lips. "It won't even be close to bed time when we get home."

Daryl buried his head into her neck and kissed her there. His heart soared when she giggled at his kisses, and he knew she was feeling a little better. "Our honeymoon weekend is almost over and I haven't had you nearly enough, yet."

She slipped a hand into his hair and he trailed a row of kissed up her neck, to her jaw, and finally to her lips. All thoughts of Merle left their minds as they drove out of the prison parking lot.

* * *

The rest of their evening seemed to fly by. Daryl took Carol to a small diner a few miles from the prison. He told her that he would stop here after visiting Merle, and claimed that they had the best strawberry milkshakes. Carol couldn't help but giggle as she imagined Daryl sucking on a pink, strawberry milkshake.

"Well, you won't be laughin' when you taste it," he said with a smile over his menu.

"I'm sure I won't." Carol hid behind her menu and scored over the different choices. She didn't know how hungry she was until they stepped inside and smelled the cooking food.

Their waitress came by a few minutes later, and they told her what they had wanted to order. Carol ended up ordering a strawberry milkshake, just like Daryl.

"So," Carol said and folded her hands on the table. "Tell me a little bit about when you were younger." It felt odd to say that since they were married and should have already known all they could about one another, but their circumstances were different...and she didn't regret it. But now, they had to make up for lost time. Carol wanted to know everything about Daryl, and she was sure it was the same for him. But there was still some things she couldn't say. Like how Ed was still out there and how he knew she was in the area. That was a problem she had to deal with on her own. Somehow she had to think of a way to get rid of Ed, forever. But she didn't know what.

Daryl looked slightly uncomfortable and he shifted a bit in his seat, one hand absently going to his chest where Carol knew he had a long jagged scar. She had seen it, and a few others, the day she had stitched him up. The other night, she had felt them on his back as they made love. They spoke of an unhappy childhood.

"You don't have to tell me anything," she said, quickly. "I would understand." Things had been terrible for him, and she understood why he wouldn't want to relive them.

"No." He covered her hands with his. "You're my wife, you should know." He gave her a weak smile.

"I don't want to make you upset," Carol voice grew small. Those first few months with Ed, she hadn't learned to keep her mouth shut and it had gotten her in trouble with him. After the first few times he slapped her in the face, it didn't take long for Carol to keep her mouth shut. Things got bad whenever she made Ed upset.

"I...think I would feel better if I told you, Carol. For so many years, it was just me and Merle, and he already knew what I had to deal with growin' up. He had to deal with it, too." His eyes closed for a moment, and he took a deep breath before continuing. "My daddy was a cruel man. He used to beat on me and Merle when we were kids, and when my mom died in a house fire, things got worse."

Carol knew about how his mother had died. He had told her the first day they had meant. It still saddened her that he had to go through that so young. She had lost both of her parents, but she had been a teenager. Daryl had been a little kid and he had come back in time to see the aftermath of what had happened to his mom. No child should have to deal with that.

No child should have to deal with a cruel father, either.

"Merle got out, though, the first chance he could. Juvie. Military. Anyplace that wasn't home. I was too young to take with, so I was left behind."

"Oh, Daryl..."

"Most of the time, I stayed out of my daddy's way...and when I didn't, well you felt them on my back." He didn't look at her. He looked ashamed. For what he was ashamed about, Carol didn't know. It wasn't Daryl's fault that his daddy was cruel. It wasn't his fault he had scars on his back.

"I wish we could invent a time machine," she said. Daryl looked up, confused.

"That way, I could go back in time and get you away from your dad and you could have gone back in time to stop me from meeting Ed."

He smiled and squeezed her hand. "If only that could happen. But the past defines us, you know? Maybe we were meant to go through those trials, so that we could meet and be happy together."

Just then, there food was set in front of them, but before they dug in, Carol made sure to let Daryl know she had understood what he had said.

"Yeah, maybe we were."

The rest of their meal was filled with happy subjects. Safe subjects. Daryl didn't talk about his father and childhood, and Carol didn't bring up Ed. They had suffered enough from these people, and right now, they deserved to be happy.

When they finally returned to Carol's, no  _their_  house, Daryl was kissing her before she could even unlock the front door. His hands went under her shirt and soon, it was being lifted over her head and thrown in the direction of the living room. Carol didn't care.

"I think we should shower together," Daryl said in between kisses on her lips and jaw. "Conserve water and all."

"Oh, what a tree hugger you are, Daryl," Carol teased before turning and running to the bathroom. Daryl stood there stunned, but when he saw her bra fluttering to the floor in the kitchen, he was off like a shot.

Together, they satisfied their want for one another under the hot spray of the shower. Carol had never been with a man in the shower. Not even in the early days of her marriage to Ed. It had been different and wonderful. She didn't know how she was ever going to shower by herself, again.

They made their way to the bedroom in nothing more than a towel. They hadn't brought any clothes to change in when they had made their way mad dash to the bathroom. Carol went to the dresser where Daryl's clothes were, pulled out one of his shirts to slip over her head and then pulled out a pair of plain, cotton panties. Daryl beamed and then, grabbed a pair of boxers to slip on. When Daryl turned his back to her to make his way to the bed, Carol got an idea.

"Daryl?"

"Yeah?" He looked at her over his shoulder.

"I want you to lie on your stomach. Okay?"

He froze, realizing what would be on display if he did that. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Trust me."

"I do." And he did as she asked. Lying on his stomach, he placed his head on his hands and looked to the side. Carol bit her lip, unsure for a moment and then, kneeled on the bed. Slowly she crawled up the bed until she was by hips. Lifting a leg, she straddled his lower back.

Daryl stiffened when she lowered herself on him.

"It's all right," she soothed. "But if you feel uncomfortable, just tell me and I'll get off."

"'kay."

Daryl's back was a whole canvas of abuse. Jagged lines zigzagged all over his skin. Some were think, others thin. But she knew they had all been painful to receive and tears welled in her eyes, just imagining what a young Daryl had to go through during his early years.

Her eyes traced the biggest scar, which went from his shoulder down to the middle of his back. What had caused it? She leaned forward and kissed her way down it. Daryl muscles began to slowly untense under the feel of her lips.

"I love you," she whispered before moving on to another scar. This one a much smaller and lighter one by his spine.

"I love you," she said, again.

With every scar, she repeated her actions. Kissing it and telling Daryl that she loved him. She just wished she could make every scar disappear with her kisses and her love, but she knew they were permanently a part of him and all she could do was help him not feel ashamed of them, anymore.

After she kissed the last scar, she rose up on her knees and Daryl flipped to his back. His eyes shone in the dark and he reached for her. She went to him, willingly.

"I love you, Daryl," she said, settling her head into the space between his neck and shoulder. "I'm  _so_  sorry it took me so long to realize it and tell you."

"I'm just glad you do," he sounded choked up and on the verge of tears. "God, I love you so much, Carol. It almost scares me how much, sometimes."

"Me too," she whispered into his skin. "Me too."

* * *

That morning, Daryl was reluctant to leave a still sleeping Carol, but he had work. Unfortunately, he had only asked for the weekend off, knowing that he couldn't ask for a whole week on such short notice. However, one of these days, he was going to ask Charlie for a vacation...a long one. He hadn't asked for one since he had started working there, so he knew his boss would let him have one.

He dressed as quickly as he could and leaned down to kiss Carol on the cheek before making his way to the door.

"Daryl, wait." A sleepy voice stopped him in the doorway and he turned to see Carol slip from bed to make her way toward him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Have a good day at work, okay? I love you."

He kissed her one more time. "Love you, too. Now, go back to sleep. I know how much you love it."

"Not as much as you and Cary." She winked and made her way back to bed.

Daryl smiled at her one last time before making his way to the kitchen, where he made a quick lunch. Maybe if he worked through his lunch break, he would be able to get off sooner.

As he drove to work, Daryl couldn't help but think about the night before. What Carol had done had been the most intimate experience of his life and it hadn't even been sex. She had kissed every single one of his scars and reassured him over and over that she loved him. She accepted for who he was and showed him that she wasn't disgusted with the marks on his back. It had only cemented the fact that he had made the best choice of his life when he married Carol.

 _She's hidin' somethin', baby brother. I know it._  Merle's voice echoed in his head and no matter how hard he tried, his older brother wouldn't be shaken away.

_She's hidin' somethin'..._

Ten minutes later, Daryl walked through the back door of the garage just as his shift was about to start. Jim was by his workstation.

"The owner of the Charger is here to talk with you," he said.

"Really?" Daryl grabbed his red rang and put it in his back pocket.

"Yeah, he's in front. Been here for awhile, so I'm wondering if it's something important." Without another word, Jim walked to his own station.

Daryl groaned. The guy was probably going to tell him he did a shit job on his car or that there was something else that needed fixing. He just knew it. He really wasn't in the mood to hear someone complaining about his job.

When he walked to the front of the shop, a man around his age stood there looking out the windows. He was on the heavy side, with close-cropped hair.

"Uh, hey." Daryl called to the man, who turned to him with a smile. "Is there somethin' wrong with your car?"

"Oh no, actually, it's running perfectly. Probably even better than when I first bought it." The man walked up to the counter. "I just wanted to meet the guy who fixed it up so well. The name's Edward Peletier," he held out a hand.

Daryl never had a customer come back just to tell him that they really liked how he fixed their vehicle, so he couldn't help but smile proudly and take the other man's hand. "Daryl Dixon."


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

When Carol finally woke up that morning, she never thought she would be on the phone with the community college a few towns over discussing her credits and major. Her dream was to become an elementary teacher, but when Ed had made her drop out of school when they were married, that dream was shattered. Now, being married to Daryl, she didn't feel like a prisoner, anymore. She could do what she wanted and she wanted to start classes, again. She wanted to graduate and she wanted to teach.

The woman on the phone had been understanding of her plight. Carol had told the basics of her abusive marriage, not going into detail, though. She hadn't wanted to scare the woman or be pitied. The woman had agreed to allow her credits from two years ago to transfer over to their college, so she wouldn't have to start completely over. Carol had been lucky. Normally, schools wouldn't do that. But this had been a special case and Carol was grateful.

She couldn't wait to tell Daryl. Next fall, she would start school, again, and in a year, she would graduate. It had taken five years to get to this point. Daryl would be so happy for her, she knew. At the news, he would pull her in for a kiss. She just knew he would. Carol couldn't help but feel giddy. Daryl had kissed her probably a hundred times before, but she always looked forward to when he would kiss her, again.

"Hello? Mrs. Dixon? Are you still there?"

Carol had completely forgotten that she was still on the phone with the woman from the community college. She blushed a beet red, knowing that it was because she had gotten lost in her thoughts of Daryl.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm still here. I just got a little...distracted."

The other woman chuckled. "Seeing as you just told me you got married just a few days, ago, I think I can guess what was distracting you."

"Is it that obvious?"

"I was a newlywed, once, too, honey. Now, this one is being good to you, right?"

"Oh, yes. I've never been treated so well by a man before." It felt a little odd to talk about this with a stranger, but the woman had been extremely kind.

"That's good. Unfortunately, I will need to let you go as I have other duties to take care off, but as long as you fill out an application by spring, you will be enrolled in classes next fall."

"Thank you so much! You've been very helpful...and I really appreciate it." Out of nowhere, Carol became teary-eyed. It had been awhile since she had reached out to talk anyone, and this woman had been so kind.

"You're welcome. You take care, now."

"I will."

"Bye, dear."

"Bye."

Carol hung up the phone with a huge smile on her face and tears sliding down her cheeks. Things were looking up. She was married to someone she loved more than she ever thought possible, and now, she was going to finally fulfill her dream.

The next thing she needed to do was find a job. Daryl's job was decent and it would pay the bells, plus she still had much of the money her parents left her when they died, but Carol wanted to feel useful. She wanted to contribute.

There was still that niggling of fear in the back of her mind, though. Ed had just been in the grocery store, he had grabbed her and vowed that he would find her, again. What would stop him from looking in every shop and business in there town? It wasn't that big and neither were the towns close by. She was still trapped.

Anger surged through her, and she wanted to punch something. Throw something. Destroy something. But she took deep breath and calmed herself, down. She had Daryl, now, and he would protect her. Just as he promised he would.

She would go out. She would apply for a job and Ed would be the last thing from her mind.

Walking to her room, she began to dig in her closest for something to wear when a pair of jeans hanging in the very back of the closet caught her attention. She immediately recognized them. They had been her favorite pair. There was a hole in the knee, the waist was low riding and they were a little tight, but they made her ass look great. Ed had forbidden her to wear them and had wanted them thrown out. In a large act of defiance, she had kept them. She hadn't even remembered hanging them up when she had first moved in. They were calling to her, now. Begging to be worn.

Biting back a smile, Carol yanked them from the hanger and snatched a shirt to complete the outfit. She would go out, see if anyone was hiring, and if Ed happened to see her, then he would see her wearing the jeans and it would Carol's way of saying 'fuck you' to him.

Slipping into the jeans felt like slipping on a new skin. She felt like a new Carol. A new, sexy Carol. She slipped her hands in her back pockets to pose in front of the mirror and was surprised when her fingers brushed against a slip of paper. She took it out and opened it. A sob escaped her as she instantly recognized the handwriting.

_Hey, girl._

_I don't know when you'll see this, since you're married and stuff, now. But I just want to let you know, as your best friend, that I will always be here for you. I love you._

_Michonne_

On the bottom of the piece of paper, a number was scrawled. Michonne's number. Carol turned to look on her nightstand where her cell phone laid. Should she give her friend a call and tell her what was going on with her life? To let her know that she was all right, that she was married, again, and to an amazing man?

Carol hadn't even known she had crossed the room to the bed until she found herself picking up her phone. The light from the screen lit up her face in the dim room. Her thumb hovered over the contacts button and before she could even think about it, she was scrolling through it. Many of the contacts were people she knew she would never talk to, again. Most of them had been old acquaintances from school. She stopped scrolling when she came to Michonne. However, she couldn't let herself push the button and call her best friend. There was no telling what the other woman must think of Carol, now.

"Forgive me," she said softly before slipping the phone and piece of paper into her back pocket. Maybe on another day, she would find the courage to dial the number on the paper, but now, she was too afraid.

* * *

Daryl came home in a great mood. He hadn't realized how good it felt to be complimented on his work until it had actually happened. The Charger had been a pain in his ass, but he had done his best to fix it up and it looked like he had done a good job on it. At least, that was what Edward Peletier had said, anyway.

The man seemed a little off, though. Daryl hadn't wanted to admit it, since he had paid him a compliment, but there had been something about his eyes. They seemed flat. Dead. Cold. When he smiled, there had still been nothing in his brown eyes. Daryl tried not to think about him, anymore, since it was likely that he would never see him, again. Unless, his car broke down, which Daryl hoped wouldn't happen for a  _long_  time.

When he walked inside the house, Carol came from the living room, beaming. Daryl's eyes immediately zeroed in on what she wore and his mouth went dry. He had seen her in jeans before, but never these jeans before. They were  _hot_. He hadn't even registered that Carol had been talking to him, until she stood directly in front of him, arms crossed.

"Are you done staring, Daryl Dixon?"

"Not yet, Carol Dixon." And just to tease, he stared a little longer at her jean clad legs.

"Here's a better view." Carol winked and turned to the side, so he got a good look at how good her ass looked in the tight jeans.

"Okay, okay," he finally said and tore his eyes, away. "I'm done lookin'. I can't help that you're so God damn beautiful."

"Stop." Carol blushed and reached for him. They met in a searing kiss.

"So, what were you up to, today?" He asked in between kisses. Somehow, they had made their way to the living room and Carol was seated in his lap.

"Oh!" She pulled back. "I called about starting classes, again, and I grabbed an application from the bookstore in town."

"Wow, you've been busy." He settled his hands on her hips.

"I have," she said. "It...felt good to do it. I actually have a say in my life, again. Thanks to you." She kissed him, again.

"You agreed to marry me."

"You fell in love with me." The words were spoken softly.

"And you fell in love with me back," he said.

She smiled a beautiful smile. "That I did."

They kissed for several more minutes until Daryl's empty stomach announced that it needed to be filled. Carol laughed and climbed from his lap.

"Go take a shower and I'll make supper."

Daryl stood from the couch. "Let's have a picnic."

Carol looked surprised at the sudden suggestion. "A picnic?"

"Yeah. The weather isn't going to be this nice for long, and I thought we could take advantage of it. Is that okay?"

"Of course!" She smiled. "A picnic sounds wonderful. I'll get some stuff, together, and I'll meet you outside." Going up on her tiptoes, she kissed him on the nose before shooing him to the shower.

* * *

The sun was slowly sinking in the sky, bathing everything in a soft orange and pink glow. Carol and Daryl had finished their supper, packed it up and now, laid out on the blanket. Carol curled herself into Daryl's chest and Daryl gently stroked along her spine. Slowly, Daryl's hand crept up under her shirt and fingered the clasp on her bra. Carol smiled into his chest.

"Okay," she said.

"Okay, what?"

Carol sat up, peeled her shirt over her head and reached behind her to unclasp her bra. Daryl propped up on his elbows and watched with wide eyes. She straddled his lap and began to work on the buttons of his shirt and peeled it off his broad shoulders.

"You want to do this...out here?" He asked.

"Yes." She began working on his belt.

In a second, Carol was on her back, blinking up at Daryl, whose eyes had gone completely black with desire. The rest of their clothes were thrown off and they their bodies came together, just as the sun began to set.

They didn't go back into the house until the sun had completely lowered. Carol had dozed off on the blanket, wrapped up with Daryl with nothing but his shirt. When it got to dark to see anything, Daryl picked up their clothes and then, picked up Carol to carry her to bed. He placed her on her side of the bed and just dumped her jeans and shirt beside her on the floor.

Daryl walked over to the dresser and found another shirt; he slipped on over his head, before he climbed under the covers with Carol and pulled her into the cradle of his arms. She didn't wake and snuggled more into his chest.

* * *

Carol woke suddenly when she heard the  _ding!_  of her phone. Instantly, her heart dropped into her stomach. Rolling out of Daryl's protective arms, she reached down to the floor where the noise had come from. Retrieving the device from her pocket, she turned it on and looked at the new message.

_How do you like being Mrs. Dixon? It can't be any better than being Mrs. Peletier..._

Ice slid down her spine. How did Ed know Daryl's name. In the grocery store, she had let his first name slip but hadn't said anything about his last name.

"Who was that?" Daryl's sleepy voice startled Carol and she nearly dropped her phone.

"Oh, it's no one. I was just checking the time." Luckily, there wasn't an alarm clock on her side of the bed.

Quickly she turned the device off and shoved it in her night able drawer before rolling back to face Daryl. Even though she knew he couldn't see her face, she smiled. Fake.

"It's no one, Daryl." The lie tasted sour in her mouth.

There was a slight pause. "All right."

* * *

Carol wrapped herself around Daryl, once again, but Daryl couldn't fall asleep. He had heard the ding of her phone going off. She hadn't been checking the time.

Merle's words ran through his head, again.

_She's hidin' somethin', baby brother. I know it._


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

"It really is a shame, you know?"

Carol's mind was fuzzy. If it weren't for the familiar smell of her bed sheets, she wouldn't have known where she was. The room was dark. The curtains were drawn and the door closed, even though it was almost eight in the morning, no sunlight peeked through the window. And had that been a voice she heard?

"Hello?" She called. "Daryl?" He would have been the only one in the room, but the spot beside her was empty and the sheets cool to touch, like it had been a long while since he'd been lying there. She hadn't even heard him get up.

"To think, you were finally happy, Carol."

That voice. It sounded so familiar, but for the life of her, she couldn't place it. Or...she didn't want to.

"Who's there?" She tried, again, hoping that this time someone would answer with a name and not a sentence that didn't make any sense to Carol. Who was this man and why was she hearing his voice in her room? And why wasn't she freaking out that there was a strange man in her bedroom? Everything felt fuzzy and she felt sluggish.

"Mrs. Daryl Dixon. Really?  _That_  name sounds better than Mrs. Edward Peletier? Really, Carol honey, I thought you had higher standards than that. I mean, he works as a mechanic, his brother is in  _jail_. He hunts for his dinner. If that's not backwoods, then I don't know what is, honestly."

Carol gasped. Everything became impossible clear and her limbs responded faster than they had before.  _No_. She fumbled with the lamp beside her bed and screamed when she saw what the light finally illuminated.

Ed Peletier.

He was sitting at the edge of her bed, on Daryl's side, staring down at her with a malicious smile. One hand was pressed against the sheets as he leaned forward and Carol glimpsed a splash of red on his skin.

This couldn't be happening.

She screamed, again, and scrambled from the bed. Why hadn't Daryl heard her scream and come running? It wasn't time for him to go to work, yet.

Something twisted viciously in her gut. Bile rushed up her throat and she vomited on the floor by her feet.

This couldn't be happening.

"Oh, honey," he sneered. "Are you sick? Come here. Let me take care of you. In sickness and health, right?" He stood from the bed and started to circle around the bed. Carol pressed herself against the wall and inched as far as she could from him.

"I'm not married to you!"

"Oh. Well, you're not married to anyone."

Ed paused at the end of the bed and looked at her in amusement. He was enjoying this, just as he enjoyed every time he had hit or belittled her during their marriage.

"How did you get in here?" Carol hated how her voice trembled.

"Your husband let me in. Daryl, is it? You see, he actually  _likes_  me. Did you know he fixed the Charger? It's good as new, too. Thanks to your husband." Ed chuckled, an evil sound that Carol had always hated hearing.

"I-I thought you said I wasn't married, anymore."  _Just keep him talking,_  she thought. _Maybe, then, I'll be able to escape._  But where would she go? If he had found her here, then she knew he could find her, anywhere.

"Technicalities." Ed waved his right hand while the other one took out a white rag from his pocket. The cloth was stained with multiple brown spots and when he wiped his hands, there was red smeared across it, as well.

Carol knew deep down what was on that rag, but she didn't want to admit and didn't want to think about where...or who, it had come from.

"Where is my husband, now?" If she could distract him long enough, she could race across the bed and if he caught up to her, maybe she could struggle just long enough to open the door and get out of there.

Or she could go to her dresser and grab her gun. Surely, he wouldn't approach her, then, if she had a gun pointed at his head. Hopefully he would stop or she would be forced to use it. She  _would_  if she had to.

"You see, this morning when he was in your bed and answered the door, Daryl  _was_  your husband. Now, the only place he'll be resting is six feet under."

_No._

"What did you do to him?"  _Keep him talking, Carol_.

"Do you remember that pocket knife with my name etched in it? Here, it is." He took out the pocket and flipped it open to show off a viscious looking blade. "I apologize. I haven't had the time to clean it, yet." The blade was  _covered_  in blood and so was the handle. It even began to ooze down onto his hand.

"Daryl..." She was going to be sick, again. But there was nothing left to throw up.

"The last time I saw him was when I was stepping over his slowly dying body." Ed began to use the rag on his knife. "I'm pretty sure the last thing he said was 'Carol'. How sweet."

The corner of the night table was biting into her thigh, but she ignored the pain. Nothing could out do the pain in her heart. Daryl...

"Why?" She breathed. Tears were running down her cheeks. She wanted to die. Especially if what Ed was saying was true.

"Why, what, Carol dear? Why did I kill your husband? You see. That was  _your_  fault. If only you hadn't run and hid from me. If only you had told Daryl dearest about me, about how I was looking for you." The knife was placed back into his pocket and he resumed his approach. Carol had nowhere to go.

Two hands landed hard on her shoulders and Carol refused to look up. Refused to look the evil man in the eye. Because that was what he was. An evil man. Carol was convinced that he was the devil in disguise.

"Now, come," he said. "Come back with me. No more hiding...or your friend Michonne may be the next one I visit. I hear she has a baby, now. A little boy."

Carol gasped.

"You wouldn't want another person's death on your conscience, would you?"

She couldn't take it, anymore. She kneed him in the crouch and ran for the door. The door opened easily and she was in the hallway. Running. But she came to a stop when a figure lying in the middle of the kitchen caught her eye.

 _Daryl_...

A bright red stain was blossoming from underneath him and he was turned away from her. Carol came to a skidding stop next to him and went to her knees, not caring that the blood - _his_  blood- was seeping through the cotton of her pajamas.

"Daryl!" She cried as she rolled him to his back and gasped when she saw all of the blood soaking his shirt. Was...Was there any left in him? Was he even still alive? There was just so much blood...

"Daryl.  _Please_ ," she pleaded and cupped his cheek. If it weren't for the blood, she would have thought he was sleeping. He looked so peaceful.

 _No_...

"Carol..." His voice was hoarse and so soft she had to lean forward to hear.

Tears sprung to her eyes. "I'm here, Daryl." She took his hand and propped it up to her mouth to kiss his knuckles.

Slowly, his eyes opened. "Why didn't you tell me, Carol?" His breaths were labored, his face was pale and the life in his eyes was starting to dim.

"I...didn't want you to get hurt."

Daryl laughed a humorless laugh. "Look at me now, Carol. I'm dyin'..."

"No! No, you're not. I'm going to get an ambulance and you'll be just fine." She stood and raced for the phone, but it wasn't in its cradle and her cell phone was back in the room. Back with Ed.

"You wouldn't be looking for these, would you?"

Ed stood in the doorway, phone in his hand. "I'm afraid it's too late." He looked down at Daryl. "Oh, look. He's gasping for breath. It's very entertaining to watch."

"Daryl!" Carol practically screamed and went to him once more. He was gasping for air and she didn't know what to do. There was nothing she could do.

"Carol...why...?"

"Daryl. Stay with me! Please, don't. " _Please don't leave me. Please don't leave me with him. Please._

"Carol...love..."

Daryl's eyes fluttered shut, his breathing stopped and his hand went limp in hers.

He was dead.

"Oh, honey. I'm  _so_  sorry," Ed said from behind Carol, who was slumped over Daryl's lifeless body. "But look at the bright side. Now, you can be with me."

* * *

Carol woke up screaming and shaking uncontrollably.

The clock beside her read 7:15, but the spot beside her was empty. The room was dimly lit from the sun and Carol saw that she was alone in the room. No Ed. No Daryl. She threw off the blanket and stood on shaky legs. It wasn't time for Daryl to leave for work, yet. Maybe he was in the kitchen making breakfast for the two of them.

An image of Daryl's lifeless body lying on the kitchen floor flashed in her mind and before Carol could stop it, she vomited on the floor.

Just as she had in the wretched nightmare.

Carol never had a nightmare quite like that, except for the one she had when Daryl had spent the night the first time. This one had felt so real, though. She had felt Ed's breath on her face, saw the life flicker from Daryl's eyes and had felt the blood seeping into her knees. Those images and senses would be forever burned into her mind, and also what Daryl said with his dying breaths.

_"Why didn't you tell me, Carol?"_

She could have made all the excuses in the world, but nothing had changed the fact that if Daryl had known about Ed, then he wouldn't have died. He wouldn't have even let him in the house without shooting a bolt at him.

She knew what she had to do know. No more keeping this from Daryl any longer. He deserved to know. He  _needed_  to know. She had been an idiot for keeping it from him, but she hadn't wanted him to get involved. She hadn't wanted him to get hurt.

_"Look at me now. I'm dyin'..._ _"_

After cleaning up the mess in the bedroom, Carol walked into the kitchen to see that there was no Daryl in sight. He wasn't in the living room, either. Panic settled in Carol's chest. He  _should_  have been there. Where was he? Maybe she could call him, but when she reached for the phone it wasn't in its cradle.

Just like in her dream...

She jumped around, half expecting Ed to show up in the doorway of the kitchen with the phone in his hand. But he didn't. Thank God.

But where was Daryl?

Walking around the counter, a piece of paper caught her eye. A note! Picking up, she sighed in relief when she saw that it was from Daryl.

 _Went into work early. Won't be home for supper._   _Daryl._

The note was short and straight to the point. Why hadn't he woken her up to tell her? That would have been something he would have done. Right? And Daryl never left the house without saying he loved her.

Maybe she could visit him and bring him lunch. They would be able to talk, then, and the yard behind the garage would give them enough privacy. No one would be able to interrupt them back there, and that was exactly what Carol needed. No interruptions. Not when she had finally received the push to tell him all about Ed.

Going back to her room, she picked up her cell phone, since she had no idea where the house phone had gone off to, and dialed Daryl's number. She hoped that he would be able to hear it ringing in the garage.

Daryl answered on the fourth ring. "Hey," he said.

"Hey, Daryl. I'm glad you heard your phone."

"Was takin' care of a customer, so I was up front."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I can call back later." She bit her lip and sat on the bed, wondering why she was all of a sudden feeling very nervous. This was Daryl she was talking to. He had always been easy to talk with.

"Naw, it's all right. They left."

"Who was it?" Ed's words about meeting Daryl at the garage haunted her.

"Some old lady. Didn't get her name."

"Oh. Um. Well, I, uh, didn't hear you get up this morning. I missed waking up to you."

"Charlie wanted me to come in an hour early and I didn't want to wake you up. I left you a note."

"Oh, I saw it." There was something a little off with Daryl's tone, but she told herself not to dwell on it. She had called him for a reason. "Did you pack yourself a lunch? Because if you didn't, I can come by and bring you one. We could eat it in the back like last time. That was really nice."

"I packed myself a sandwich so you don't need to do that."

"Oh. All right, then." The way Daryl had said the words stung.

"Well, I have to go. Got another customer to take care of."

"Okay. I'll see you when you get home," she said.

"Which won't be until later tonight," he reminded.

"I know. I'll see you later, Daryl. I love you."

"All right. Bye, Carol."

Carol had grown spoiled. At every chance he could get, Daryl would reassure her that he loved her. Of course he wasn't going to do it all the time, now that they were married and she was sure of his feelings. But it still hurt. She had really needed to hear those words, right now. Especially after having watched him die in her dream.

* * *

Daryl felt like complete shit lying to Carol. Charlie  _had_  called him into an hour earlier for work, but he was also letting Daryl leave an hour earlier than normal. Instead of heading straight home, he had someone to visit.

Carol had begun to act weird, again, just as she had when they first met. This time, however, there should have been no hesitation to talk with him, anymore. He was her husband. They were supposed to trust one another. But last night, someone had texted her and made her gasp like that. She had been frightened and she should have told him right away what was wrong, but instead she had insisted that it was nothing. That she had only been checking the time.

Daryl wasn't stupid.

He knew Carol and he knew when she was hiding something.

At five, Daryl cleaned up his workstation, said bye to Charlie and hopped into his truck. He knew he smelled like the garage and had oil stains on his hands, but he knew he didn't need to clean up for where he was going.

Driving into the mostly empty parking lot of the prison, Daryl saw that most of the inmates most have been inside. It was probably suppertime. Hopefully Merle would want to see him, especially since they hadn't parted on good terms the last time he had visited, only two days ago.

"You're just in luck," said the woman behind the counter when he walked in and asked to the see his brother. "It looks like he just finished his meal. I call down to see if he'll want to see you."

"All right. Thanks." Daryl took a seat and began flipping through one of the severely outdated magazines scattered on the tables around the room. The one he was looking at now was from two years ago.

"Mr. Dixon?" The woman had hung up the phone and was now smiling at him. "Merle will see you."

Ten minutes later, they were in the same meeting room as before. Merle was even shackled to the same table. When he saw his younger brother come in, he smirked.

"To what do I owe this visit, baby brother? And where's that pretty wife of yours? Thought you two were attached to the hip."

"Shut up, Merle," Daryl growled. He was not in the mood for him, today.

"Ah. Still a little sore, then." Merle smirked. "Or is this somethin' different? Is there trouble brewin' in your paradise, baby brother?" He leaned his elbows on the table.

Daryl sighed and looked down, not wanting to see the smug look Merle would be sure to give once he said what he had come to say. "You were right, Merle." He hated himself for admitting it, especially with how he had acted the last time he was there. "She's hidin' somethin'."


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Carol ate lunch alone. Worked in her garden alone. Read a book by the bay window alone. Ate supper alone. Waited for Daryl to return, alone. All those things had only given Carol a slight reprieve from the worrisome thoughts flying through her mind at every second. Not even the cool dirt on her hands was successful in chasing them away. Daryl had seemed off on the phone. His voice hadn't been as soft as it usually was when he talked to her. It sounded gruff...and impatient, like he couldn't wait to hang up and get on with the rest of his day. Daryl never acted that way around Carol.

By the time, she had cleaned up after meager supper of leftovers, Carol walked into the living room and hoped that by watching some television, the time would fly by and Daryl would be home. It was already almost seven and though he said he would be late, she didn't think he would be much later than he already was.

What if Ed had gotten to him?

The thought chilled Carol to the bone. In her nightmare, Ed had told her that he had and Daryl had met, that he had fixed the Charger as good as new and Carol had  _seen_  the car in the shop. It could be possible that Ed hadn't been lying and that scared Carol more than she ever thought possible. Daryl didn't know what Ed looked like, didn't even know his last name, and that was all her fault. She had wanted to keep those things from him to protect him. He didn't need to know what terrible and horrifying things that the man was capable of doing, but by withholding it, she had put Daryl in danger, too. If she was honest with herself, marrying Daryl had put him in danger, as well.

Tears splashed onto Carol's hands and she had no idea what she was watching on the TV. She had been too absorbed in her terrible thoughts and every second Daryl wasn't walking through that door was another second added to her worry.

Finally, she slipped in a movie, but even though it was one of her favorites, it did nothing for state of mind. As the end credits rolled, almost two hours later, tears were sliding down her face and the sound of the door opening had her jumping to her feet.

Daryl walked in, unscathed, but with a hard look on his face. His shoulders hunched as he slipped off his boots and his hair was sticking in different directions, as if he had run a hand through it multiple times.

At first, he didn't notice Carol standing at the edge of the living room until he had almost passed her to get to the kitchen. When their eyes met, something flashed in his eyes. Carol took a step back, knowing what emotion she had just seen on his face. Anger. At her.

"Why are you cryin'?" His voice wasn't soft with concern. It sounded almost...accusing.

"Oh. Um, I just watched a movie." She gestured to the TV behind her where the music from the play screen kept playing repeatedly.

Daryl squinted at the screen and looked back at her. "You cried at the end of  _The Breakfast Club?_ "

"Uh. Yeah." Carol gave him a smile, hoping that it would soften him a little. She didn't want to know that Ed was the reason behind her tears, again. Instead, he just huffed and walked past. She could have sworn she heard him say 'figures' under his breath.

"Are you hungry?" Carol followed him into the kitchen. "I can warm you up something real quick. I just had leftovers, but I'm sure there's still so-"

"I ate already," he cut her off. "Goin' to take a shower." That was all he said before he walked to the bathroom. Carol winced when the door slammed shut.

Had he a bad day at work? Carol asked herself, hoping that was the case. But deep down she knew work had been fine,  _she_  was the one his anger was directed towards. For what, she didn't know. Maybe when he came to bed, she would ask him. Daryl shouldn't go to bed angry and she shouldn't go to bed afraid. She had enough of those nights from when she had been married to Ed.

Walking into their bedroom, she quickly shed her clothes and put on her pajamas. The water was still running in the bathroom and Carol decided she would wait for Daryl in their bed. She climbed under the covers and watched the open door.

Several minutes later, she was awakened by the sound of a door being closed, softly. The room was pitch black and she turned on her side to turn on a lamp. Daryl stood beside the bed in his sleep clothes and hair damp. Quickly she sat up and offered another smile that he didn't return.

"Daryl," she said, voice quivering slightly when she realized how angry he was. "Can we talk?"

He didn't answer right away. Instead, he slid in on his side and put his back to her. "It's been a long day, Carol. I just want to sleep."

Carol knew she was being dismissed and she held back a sob. This couldn't be happening. Not when she had finally gotten the courage to tell him  _everything._

"Daryl-"

"Can you turn off the light?" He sounded tired.

"Oh. Okay." She turned the light off and settled into her pillows. This conversation would have to wait until tomorrow. Unfortunately. But it  _was_  going to happen.

"Goodnight, Daryl."

He didn't say anything back.

* * *

Daryl knew that going to Merle would most likely be a bad idea, but he had no one else to turn to. Besides, Carol, Merle was the only person Daryl had in this world and he couldn't go to Carol, especially since she was the reason why he was sitting across from his brother.

"So, what's goin' on, Daryl?" The smug little grin on Merle's face had disappeared once he realized that Daryl was pretty upset. "You said I was right and that Carol's hidin' somethin'."

"Yeah," he answered. "And... I don't know what to do." He had tried confronting her a few weeks back, and she had broken down and told him everything...or so he had thought.

"Depends. What is she hidin'?"

Merle leaned his elbows on the table and studied his brother. Daryl looked different than he had when he had visited with Carol a few days before. That Daryl had been happy and when he walked through to greet Merle, he had been proud to have the woman so close. Now, he looked defeated and Merle felt a wave of anger course through him at Carol. This was her fault.

"Don't know. She's lyin' to me about somethin'. Last night, I caught her looking at her phone and when I asked what she was doin' she just told me she was checkin' the time. I heard the chime of a text, though."

"I don't think you want to know what I'm thinkin' right now," Merle said.

Daryl sighed and put his face in his hands. "I know what you're thinkin'...and I won't believe it."

"Then what else could it be? She's textin' someone late at night. It ain't one of her friends if she's not tellin' you."

"But...she  _loves_  me," Daryl said, softly.

Merle had seen the love in Carol's eyes, but that could have been all for show. "Are you sure she loves  _you_  and not the fact that you give her security?"

"She's was doin' fine on her own." He lifted his head to look at his brother. "She was alone, but she was makin' a life for herself on her own. She didn't need me."

"Are you sure?"

Daryl hesitated and that was all Merle needed for an answer. "She's playin' you, baby brother." His words were said as softly as he could. He knew Daryl and knew that he desperately loved this woman. This was going to hurt him and Merle honestly didn't think Daryl would be the same, again. His little brother was a one-woman man and it turned out that his one woman had fucked him over.

"Listen. In two months, I'll be out of this place. End things with your 'wife' and come back to our place. It can be like old times and I promise I will never mention you ever bein' married. I'll act like it never happened." It was all Merle could offer him.

"Thanks," he huffed and then, stood. "I should head back. Carol's probably wor- Never mind." He ran a hand through his hair and Merle wished he could do more, but he was chained to a table and slept behind bars every night.

"Hey. You're my brother. I got your back, and I know I ain't been around for a few years and it's my fault, but I'm turnin' over a new leaf. I promise." The last thing that would be good for Daryl was for Merle to get hauled off to jail, again. This time he would be completely alone.

"Yeah."

It pained Merle to see that Daryl didn't believe him. This time he would show him, though. He would show Daryl that he could change.

"I'll see you later, then? Maybe you can visit me one or two more times before my ass is out of here?"

"Sure." There was no emotion in Daryl's voice. "I'll see you. Bye." He turned and left. Merle could only watch his back from where he sat.

* * *

Daryl felt numb as he drove back to their house...or was it just Carol's now? Merle had said that he should leave her and they could go back to being bachelors, but he knew that leaving that house-leaving Carol- would be the hardest thing to do in his life. He still loved Carol, probably always would. But she  _was_  hiding something and she hadn't even thought twice about lying to him. What else had she lied about?

Did she really love him or did she just say it to make him happy? Had she really been married before? Had Ed really...? No. That was real. He saw it when she had flinched from him in what seemed so long ago. He saw it in the way she would really look scared, like her mind had drifted to the time she had been with the monster and he had definitely seen it when she had told him about Ed.

No one could make up something like that and look so convincing while doing it. Not even an Oscar winning actress.

When he finally pulled into the driveway, but stayed in the truck for a few minutes. He took several deep breaths and ran his hand through his hair. What was he going to do? Should he just back out and head to his old home? That way he wouldn't have to deal with Carol or even look at her.

Finally, Daryl climbed out of the truck and walked inside. The living room was a lighted with a soft glow from the TV and he didn't notice Carol until he had almost passed by her. Her face was red and blotchy and there was wet tear tracks down her cheeks.

"Why are you cryin'?" He asked, feeling a little guilty because there was a possibility he was the reason for the tears, but then she said it was because if the movie she had been watching. When he saw the movie, he grew angry. She had been lying to him, again, and it had been over something as simple as the reason why she had been crying.

So with a huff, he walked past her, intent on going to the bathroom in peace, but she followed an asked if he had wanted to eat. He told her that he had already eaten and was going to take a shower. The anger from earlier had him slamming the door.

It hurt to treat Carol this way, but he knew he had to. He couldn't just brush it off this time. If she couldn't trust him, then why were they married? He trusted her, more than he trusted Merle, and she was just throwing that back in his face.

Daryl stayed in the shower longer than usual in hopes that Carol would be asleep when he got out. However, that hadn't been the case. The moment he shut the door to their room, her lamp when on and she sat up, like she had been waiting for him. She wanted to talk, but he didn't have the energy to do so, right then. The day had mentally zapped him of everything and all he wanted to do was sleep.

So, he had interrupted her, told her that he was going to bed and asked if she could turn off the light. He didn't even reply when she said goodnight, even though he hadn't been asleep, yet. Despite how tired he was, Daryl laid awake for a few more minutes and tried to ignore the way Carol's breath had hitched, like she was holding back tears.

Tomorrow, after work, he would start packing up his stuff, again. Then, he would load it all in his truck and take it back to his house. He would spend one more night in this house, in Carol's bed with Carol just inches away, before he left and never came back.

Briefly, he wondered if Carol would beg him not to go and wondered how many times she would tell him that she loved him, hoping that it would change his mind. What she didn't know was that his mind had been made up even before he had gone to visit Merle.


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Chapter Thirty**

Daryl woke up earlier than he usually did, hoping that the events of the past few days had all been a nightmare. There was no way Carol would be lying to him. She loved him. Right? Why would she look him in the face and lie? But when he turned to look at her sleeping form, curled to his side of the bed, everything came back and he knew that it wasn't a nightmare he had dreamed, but one he was living.

Carol was hiding something, something that she desperately didn't want him to know and it made Daryl think that it could only be one thing. But he would never know because she would never tell him. And that was why he had to leave. Maybe if he left now, it would hurt a little less when she finally told him the truth and ended everything.

Who was he kidding? He would feel this pain for the rest of his life.

Sighing, he ran a hand down his face and quietly slipped out of the bed and grabbed his bag from the closest. All of his clothes and other belongings were here, now, and his old home was an empty shell with a few pieces of furniture, so it would take him several trips until he removed everything from Carol's house. He wished he could do it all in one jus so he wouldn't have to step foot in the house once he left.

Daryl slid open the top drawer of the dresser to begin shoving his clothes inside and tried to ignore Carol's clothes folded neatly beside his.

A gasp had him tensing, but he would not turn around.

"Daryl what-what are you doing?" Carol sounded panicked and Daryl's hand stilled on one his shirts.

He would  _not_  turn around. Not until he was done packing and his mind was absolutely made up to leave.

"What does it look like?" He snapped and slammed the last drawer shut, instantly regretting the harsh words and actions, but he couldn't take them back.

Carol gasped, again, and this time it sounded more like a sob. The rustle of blankets being thrown had him finally turning around to face his wife.  _She won't be your wife much longer..._

"Daryl, please." She walked toward him, grasped his arm and begged. Her eyes were wide, pleading and full of tears.

He easily shook her off to take a step back and turn to the door. "Leave me alone," he growled.

"Please," Carol pleaded and took a step closer. "You don't have to do this!"

"Oh. I don't?" He whirled on her, fast, and she stepped back with a little cry, frightened. Some of the fight left him. He never wanted to see that look on her face, and  _never_  because of him. He was not her abusive ex-husband.

_But you will be her ex-husband..._

With a sound of disgust, more at himself than her, he snapped his bag shut and walked out of the bedroom door. He was still in his nightclothes, but he knew he could always change at work. Right now, he just wanted to get the hell out of there.

"Daryl!" Why wouldn't she leave him alone? "Daryl, why are you doing this?"

He stopped in the kitchen and looked her straight in the eye as he shrugged. "No reason," he lied.

Daryl wished he could find satisfaction in the way Carol's face crumpled when she realized the  _real_  reason why he was leaving. It was because of her. It was because of  _her_  lies.

"Daryl, please." She reached for him, tears streaming down her face, but he wouldn't waver in his decision.

"I'll come back for the rest of my stuff later," he said, his voice cold and emotionless. "It was fun while it lasted." He felt numb inside as he turned to leave the kitchen, leave the house and leave Carol.

"Ed texts me!" She cried. "He leaves me messages on my phone all the time, telling me that he's going to find me and make me regret ever leaving him." Carol wasn't looking at him when he turned around in shock. Instead, she clutched at her arms like she was cold and started at the linoleum floor.

"He texted me the other night and called me Mrs. Dixon. He knows who you are. He's  _met_  you."

Daryl didn't remember meeting any Eds, except... he froze.  _Edward Peletier._  Of course. It had to be him. It explained why Carol had stilled when she had seen the black Charger in the garage. She had recognized the car. She probably had even ridden in it numerous times before and yet, she hadn't told him a  _thing._  Anger coursed through anew through his veins.

"A few days ago, after I stopped by to see you at the garage, I was at the store and  _he_  was there," she continued, everything seemed to pouring out from her, again. "He told me that there was no place I could hide where he wouldn't be able to find me. He said that I belonged to him and it didn't matter that I was getting married to you, I was still his."

"And you didn't think any of that was important enough to tell me?" The words left his mouth like a snarl and he hated how she flinched and wouldn't meet his eyes.

"I didn't...I didn't want you to know how...insane he is. I didn't want you to  _leave_  me because of it. And-And I thought that the less you knew of him, the better." She clutched her arms tighter and looked up at him. "I thought if you were to know about him, he would find some way to hurt you just to get to me. I've had nightmares. Terrible nightmare. And I was  _so_  wrong. I should have told you about him because no matter if you knew him or not, he would harm you to get to me. So. Please, Daryl. I can't-" A sob escaped her lips.

"Why didn't you tell me all this before?" He asked, softly. "You should have known that I would have protected you from him. You should have known that you could trust me. I loved you."

Carol's face fell into pure anguish. " _Loved?_ "

"Goodbye, Carol"

Without looking back, Daryl walked out the front door of  _Carol's_  house, tried hard to ignore her wracking sobs, climbed into his truck and left.

* * *

The rest of the day went sluggishly slow for Daryl. No amount of work could speed the day up. When he had returned to his old home, he had gone straight to his bedroom to change and didn't even bother to look around to see the state it was in for sitting empty for a few weeks. All he wanted to do was get the fuck out of there and not think about he was going to be staying there, now.

The clanging of the other mechanics was background noise, but they didn't do anything to remove the sound of Carol's sobs from his head. The sound would probably be with him for the rest of his life.

_"I loved you_." He had said, knowing that it wasn't true. Daryl still was in love with Carol. Nothing could change that and he knew it would not diminish over time, even if he never saw her again. Carol had been it and now, she was lost to him. No other woman would ever take her place in his heart.

"Hey, Daryl. You all right?" He was blissfully pulled from his thoughts for a moment when he heard Jim approach him. That was when he realized he had been staring at the same engine, without moving, for the past several minutes.

"Uh, yeah. I'm good." He leaned further under the hood and tried to act like he about to do something, so that Jim would hopefully get the hint and leave him alone.

"You sure, man?" No such luck. "You're not having marital problems already, are you?" It was meant to tease, but Daryl tensed up and resisted the urge to throw his wrench at the other man's face.

"I said everythin' was fine," he snapped and turned around, wrench clutched in his fist. "Now, leave me alone!"

Jim backed up with his hands up and eyes wide. "Whoa, sorry, man. I just thought I would check up on you." Without another word, he left and Daryl was grateful. He knew he shouldn't have taken his anger out on the other man, who had only wanted to help. Daryl felt even shittier.

Maybe he deserved to be alone.

* * *

Carol didn't know how long she sat there, back pressed against the kitchen cabinets close to the floor. The tears had left her eyes red and swollen and her throat raw. Her limps were sore from being in the same position for a long period of time. But she couldn't find it in her to move from her spot. From there she had a perfect view of the front door, the same front door she  _knew_  Daryl would never walk through again. He was gone for good.

This brought on another round of sobs. She was so pathetic.

_Oh look, Carol dear. You just destroyed your second marriage..._ Ed's smug voice flitted through her mind and she didn't have the energy to force him away. Not now. And maybe not ever, again.

_Maybe you should just let me find you. I'd make you_ so _happy. I promise._

"No!" She screamed and stood, surprised at herself. Where had that come from? Then, she heard Ed laughing and she clutched her head. "Get out of my head, you bastard. You don't  _own_  me. You've never owned me and never will."

Not giving herself time to think twice about what she was going to do, Carol ran to her room, grabbed her phone from the drawer and threw it as hard as she could at the wall. It left a dent in the plaster and shattered into several pieces. No longer would Ed be able to text her, to taunt her and a weight lifted from her shoulders. But the weight on her heart still remained.

If only she had had the courage to that a long time ago. If she had, then she would have had no reason to lie to Daryl. But there was no changing the past. Daryl was still gone and was not going to come back.

_"I loved you."_

_"I_ loved _you."_

Everything was her fault. Daryl had left because of her and she had no one to blame but herself. If only she had been truthful from the beginning. She should have known that Daryl would have never left her once he found out everything about Ed, but being married to Ed had jaded her and made her untrusting of any man. Even the one who had loved her so much.

Carol walked back to the kitchen and climbed into the window seat of her large bay window. Clutching her knees to her chest, she kept her eyes on the forest that, only a few weeks ago, had been where she had found the man she would come to love with her whole being.

* * *

_"You're a God damned idiot, you know that?"_

Daryl paused in the eating of his lunch when a voice in his head started yelling at him. It sounded suspiciously like Merle.

_"You finally get yourself a woman and then, you leave her."_

"She lied to me. She didn't trust me." He felt like a complete fool for speaking aloud but there was no one else around to over hear him, since he was eating his lunch in the yard behind the garage.

_"She did it because she thought it was a way to protect you. Yeah, she went about it fuckin' stupid, but cut her some slack."_

Daryl didn't understand. This was definitely Merle talking to him in his head, but he had been the one to tell Daryl that he needed to leave Carol.

_"Well, it looks like I'm the only one your hard-headed self would listen to, so of course I'm your damn inner voice."_

Oh.

And it was true. Daryl thought he had been free to make his own choices since Merle was off in jail, but the first time Merle told him to do something, Daryl did it. There had been no hesitation, either. It was like nothing had changed. Daryl was being the obedient dog that followed Merle's every order.

Carol shouldn't have lied to him and shouldn't have kept such important things from him, but he shouldn't have treated her the way he had before he left. He shouldn't have treated her like shit just because he was angry and hurt. Both of them had made terrible decisions; he in leaving and she in her omission of information. He should have gone to her once she had spilled everything about Ed. It had clearly been eating her up inside keeping it from him. But he had been dumb.

And to think, that same man who had been messaging her with threats, was the same man who had come back only two days before and shook hands with Daryl, telling him he had done a great job on his vehicle. The smug prick had known  _exactly_  who he was. If Daryl ever saw him, again, he was going to kill him.

_"So, now you realized how big of an ass you, what is your plan now? You goin' to go back to the girl?"_

Yes, he would. He would return to Carol, ask her to forgive him and he would kiss her. Afterwards, they would talk. Calmly. She would tell him  _everything_. He wouldn't get angry and take in everything. Then, he would let her know how much it hurt to know she was keeping something from him, and then, they would promise not act this way ever again.

Daryl made a decision, right there. After work, he was going to the movie rental place.

* * *

Carol watched as the sun sank below the tree line, feeling like a statue as she sat unmoving and cold. She might as well have been a statue because her heart was already stone. It weighed heavily in her chest. If Daryl were to come back, she would tell him sorry a thousand times and hoped that it would be enough for him to forgive her. She would promise to tell him everything, as well.

When someone knocked on the door, Carol's heart thumped faster in her chest. Could it be Daryl? Had he come back? Sliding off the window sheet, she nearly ran to the door and flung it open, ready to start her apologies. But what if it wasn't Daryl? The thought stopped her before she could reach for the handle.

If it was Daryl, he wouldn't have knocked.

_It could be Ed..._  Deep down, she almost hoped it was him just so all of this could end. There would be no more reason to hide, no more reason to constantly have to look over her shoulder, afraid, and no more reason to lie.

Carol took a step back from the door, afraid to open it now. If it were Ed, what would happen?

_Nothing_ , she thought. _I won't let him hurt me, again._

She ran to her room, grabbed the gun, made sure it was loaded and went back to the front door. She held the gun at her side and opened the door. Carol looked right into the eyes of...Daryl Dixon.

Carol wanted to cry. The gun clattered to the ground. How could her mind play such a cruel trick on her? Gripping the handle of the door, she moved so she could slam it shut, but Daryl moved quickly to place his forearm on the wood and stopped it before it could close.

"Carol, wait," he said.

_No._  It couldn't be a trick. "Daryl. You're really...here?"

He gave her a half-smile and she nearly wept at the sight. She never thought she would see a smile on his face, again. "Yeah, I'm here." His eyes went to the gun on the ground. "I hope that wasn't for me."

"No." She picked up the weapon, stepped aside and let Daryl inside. "But why are you here? I thought..." She had been so horrible to him. He shouldn't be here.

"Because I was stupid. I treated you like shit and I'm sorry." His hand went to cup her cheek, but stopped before it could touch her skin.

"I was the one who lied to you. I should be the one to apologize. I should have told you everything from the very beginning," she looked down and away from him.

"I'm not goin' to disagree with that, because you should have done those things...but I know you had your reasons." They stepped into the light of the kitchen and Daryl watched as Carol placed the gun on the counter. A surge of pride went through him, knowing that she had gotten the gun for Ed and that she had been prepared to use it if it had been him at the door.

"We were both stupid. I should have talked to you before I decided to leave. You had no idea what was going on, at first, and I shouldn't have left you like I did." He looked ashamed and this time it was Carol's turn to reach out. She made contact with his shoulder and smiled.

"It's all right."

"No! Don't say it's all right because it's not," his eyes flashed in anger, but towards her. "I'm not Ed. You don't have to agree with everything I say and you don't have to make excuses for my shitty actions."

"I know," she said, softly. "God, I know you're not Ed."

"And now that I know who Ed is and what he looks like, I hope he comes back to the garage so I can kick his ass."

She smiled, loosening up some of the tension in the air. Everything was going better than she had hoped. "I would help."

Daryl chuckled lightly before turning serious. "We really do need to talk, Carol. This was good and we got some things worked out, but still have to sit down and discuss  _everything_  so we make sure this never happens, again."

Carol nodded solemnly. "I know. I'm ready to tell you everything you want to know."

"But first, let's unwind a little. Today, was pretty stressful on us and I think we should relax some before we hit it hard. I brought some movies." He held up two DVD cases. "I went to the movie place and asked if they had any movies with that Carl guy you like."

She giggled. "Cary Elwes?" It felt good to laugh and smile with him, again. It was almost like they hadn't been separated.

"Yeah. Him. Anyways, they had two movies and I got both. See?"

Carol read the titles. " _Twister_ and  _Ella Enchanted._ " A laugh escaped her before she could cover her mouth with a hand. Daryl narrowed his eyes at her, not knowing what she found so funny.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you know he plays an asshole in one of these movies and a bad guy in the other?"

"Really?" He squinted down at the covers before looking at her with a smirk. "Well, that makes me look a lot better, doesn't it?"

"Of course," she patted him on the bicep. "You're not a bad guy."

"But...I'm an asshole?"

"You can be...and I can be a bitch, so we're even." She winked and made her way to one of the cupboards by the refrigerator.

"What are you doin'?"

"I'm going to make us some popcorn. Why don't you put one of the movies in?"

"All right," he said and grabbed the cases before he started to head towards the dark living room.

"I have some wine for our talk later, too," she called from the kitchen. He heard the beeps from the microwave as she pressed the buttons for heating up the popcorn.

"That's good," he said. When he got to the DVD player, he looked down at the two movies, brows furrowed.

"Uh, Carol?" He yelled behind him. "Which one do you want to watch first?"

"Hmm," she hummed. "How about the one with asshole Cary?" She answered. "I think you'll like that one."

Daryl looked back at the cases and then, the kitchen. "Uh..."

" _Twister!_ "

"Oh. Got it." Thank God. The other movie looked like it was made for teenaged girls. There was no way he was going to watch it.

"Tomorrow, we can watch  _Ella Enchanted_!"

Fuck.

 


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

**Chapter Thirty-One**

"How the fuck did they  _not_  get stabbed?" Daryl held out a hand to the TV, where the two main characters were currently belted to a pipe as they were sucked into the middle of a tornado. They had sought refuge in a shed with numerous sharp objects and despite said objects being flung around by the wind, not one had touched the two actors.

Carol shrugged as she smiled and kept her eyes glued to the screen. "I don't know. It's a movie?"

Daryl crossed his arms and huffed. "I suppose."

For the rest of the movie, he remained silent. Carol kept glancing at him and smiling. He enjoyed the movie, she knew but it was funny to see him get so into it that he had to question what was happening on the screen. When she had first seen the movie, years before, she had wondered the same but had been grateful her favorite characters had gotten out unharmed...and together.

"So," Carol began once the credits started to roll and Daryl got up to retrieve the DVD. "What did you think?"

He was silent for a second as he concentrated on opening the player and placing the movie back in its case. "I liked it. Not too girly, like  _The Princess Bride_ ," he winked. "But it wasn't as funny as  _Robin Hood_ , but I don't see how tornadoes could be that funny."

Carol nodded and joined him at the TV. "Thank you," she said, grabbing one of his hands. "It really means a lot that you would pick out these movies for me, knowing I would enjoy them."

Daryl didn't look at her, but she saw the flush on his cheeks. "It's no big deal. I'm actually surprised you didn't cry when your Cary died."

Carol shrugged. "I knew it was going to happen, and like I said earlier, he was kind of an asshole in this movie."

"He was," he agreed and placed the movie case on the TV before turning to Carol. They stood staring at one another; Carol bit her lip, not knowing what she should do. Could she go up on her toes and kiss him or were they not ready for that, yet? They still had to have that talk. Maybe she could give him a hug or something to let him know she still felt the same. However, before she could do either of those things, Daryl cupped her cheeks, leaned down and claimed her mouth with his.

They hadn't kissed since the picnic where they had made love outside. Just thinking about, Carol felt her face heat up, but she would do it, again, in a heartbeat.

"God, I missed this," Daryl mumbled against her skin as he trailed kisses down her cheek to her neck. "I missed  _you._ "

"It was only for a day."

"It felt like forever."

He was right. It  _had_  felt like forever, because it easily could have been forever. Daryl had packed his stuff and left. Carol thought she would never see him, again. As much as she wanted his kisses to continue, she knew what they had to do now.

She pulled out of his grasp and tried hard to ignore his pout. "We should have that talk, now, before things go even further." Not that she would have minded if they had, but they needed to talk out the events of the last few days. Especially now, when Carol was ready to talk.

"You're right. Sorry, I got a little carried away." He smiled, bashfully and Carol couldn't stop herself from going up on her toes and kissing him quickly on the lips.

"Don't be sorry, Daryl. I liked it. A lot. We just need to talk and then, afterwards, we can do more kissing...and other things. If you want." Carol couldn't look at him and her face felt hot. So, she turned and headed towards the kitchen. She heard Daryl's footsteps as he followed.

Daryl went right to the cupboard and retrieved two wine glasses while Carol went to the refrigerator to get the wine. It made her smile at how in sync they were. When she turned, he was standing by the table but was looking out the window.

"You know what we need?" He turned to her.

"What?" She asked, curious.

"A swing. That way we can sit outside and enjoy the sunset...or some shit like that," he mumbled the last part.

Carol had always wanted a swing, but had never gone out to look for one. Instead, she would sit in her window with a book and pretend that was outside enjoying the fresh air. "I would love to get one."

"One of these days, we'll go looking." He set the glasses down and took a seat. Carol came over with the wine and poured it into their glasses before setting the bottle in the middle, within both of their reaches, and took her own seat.

Daryl took a sip of his drink and Carol felt nervous, not knowing how she should start this. That morning, she had blurted out everything, but she knew that she needed to tell him more and in a more calm voice, as well.

"I'm sorry," she said. "For everything. For not telling you about Ed and about keeping it all from you. I can give you excuses why, but I won't. You're-you're my husband. I should tell you everything...no matter what." The words were coming out all in a rush, but at least they were coming out after being shut inside for so long.

Daryl reached across the table and squeezed her fingers. "It's all right. Like I said earlier, we both weren't actin' very smart. I should have let you know why I was so upset and why I thought it was a good idea to leave." He took a large gulp of his wine.

"I went to visit Merle last night. That's why I came home late and not because I was asked to work. So, I lied, too." He didn't look at her. "I told him what was goin' on and he said I should leave. He said that the only reason why you were actin' the way you were was because you were cheatin' on me."

Carol gasped. "I would ne-"

"I know," he quickly said. "I know you would never, but I was just so mad. So, I believed him and I decided that the next day I would pack up my stuff and leave."

She remained silent, not knowing what to say. She knew that Merle didn't like her, but she didn't know he would actually tell his brother to leave her. Of course, he didn't know the whole story and could very well think that Carol was cheating on Daryl. It still stung, though, that Merle had such a low opinion of her after having only met once and very briefly.

"All my life, I did whatever Merle told me to do. I followed him around everywhere. Some of things he did...and I would do, weren't legal." This time he braved a look at Carol and made sure she didn't look like she was judging him, because she wasn't. It didn't matter what Daryl did in his past, he was a good man. He treated her right, loved her and that was all that mattered to Carol.

She didn't much like the woman she had been before with Ed, but she was different, now. She was someone who deserved to be loved and treated equally, just like Daryl. There should be no one in their lives telling them how to live theirs, anymore. Neither one would let it happen, again.

"I shouldn't have listened to him, yesterday. Since he's been in prison, I promised myself I'd become my own man."

"You  _are_  your own man, Daryl."

The corner of his lips tilted up. "I'm tryin'. For you. I never thought I would be this happy, though. I thought when Merle was in jail, I could do whatever I wanted and when he got out, it would go back to how it was. But now, I know that's not goin' to happen and I'm fuckin' glad."

"I'm glad, too." Carol smiled. "Besides, you can't do what Merle says anymore, anyways, because you'll always be doing what I say." She winked and he chuckled.

"Yes, dear."

"Good," she said. "You're off to a very good start."

There was a slight pause in the conversation as they smiled to themselves and sipped at their wine. It was late, but neither one felt tired.

"So, Carol, are we good...now?" Daryl asked.

"Yes," she answered. "I promise I won't keep things from you ever again. Especially when they concern my bastard of an ex-husband."

"And I promise to talk to you when things get rough and not just run away...or listen to my dumbass brother." They shared another laugh at Merle's expense.

"So, we're good." Carol smiled.

"Yeah."

They drained the last of the wine in their cups. Daryl picked up their empty wine glasses and Carol placed the remaining wine back in the fridge. When she turned, she saw Daryl sitting in the window seat. The lights had been dimmed a little.

"Come here," he beckoned.

When she got close enough, he opened his arms and she crawled into his lap. Her back pressed against his chest and he leaned his chin on her shoulder. Together, they looked out at the night sky. The moon gave her backyard a silver tint and Carol didn't think she had ever seen anything so pretty.

"I love you," Daryl whispered in her ear. "And I'm never goin' to leave you."

Carol turned and kissed him. "I love you, too."

That night, they watched the stars and moon from the window until Carol felt herself dozing against Daryl's chest. The next thing she knew, she was being carried to their room and being placed gently in her bed. She had been in her pajamas all day and didn't have to change. Instead, she watched Daryl slip out of his work clothes and open one of the drawers before cursing and closing it.

He looked at her sheepishly. "I left my bag in the truck. It has all my clothes in it. Well, the ones I sleep in, anyway."

"Just sleep in what you have on, now." Carol grinned.

Daryl was only wearing a pair of boxers and his cheeks flushed. "Um..."

"Daryl, I've seen you completely naked and if I wasn't so tired, I would get you naked, now." Carol felt her own cheeks start to heat up.

"Confident, huh?" Daryl teased. Finally, he seemed to make his decision about sleeping in his boxers and made his way back to the bed.

"Oh, I just know you can't resist me, Dixon," she purred, surprising herself even more.

Daryl didn't slid under the blankets when he got to the bed. Instead, he crawled across them until he was hovering over Carol, eyes dark. "You're right." He claimed her mouth in a fierce kiss. "I can't resist you, sweetheart." He continued to kiss her and despite being tired, Carol wound her arms around his neck and returned the kisses just as passionately.

Just as quickly as the kisses started, they stopped and Daryl rolled off her to slide under the covers.

"Daryl!" She cried, missing the weight of him on top of her and his mouth on hers.

"Hmm, you said I couldn't resist you," he said and turned off the lamp, plunging the room into darkness. "Let's see if you can resist  _me._ "

* * *

The next morning, Carol woke up earlier than normal.  _Much_  earlier. She looked at the clock and saw that it was almost time for Daryl to leave for work. She sat up to fling the covers from her legs and saw that Daryl was still in bed. Asleep.

"Daryl!" She cried and shook him, almost laughing when he shot up with his hair in complete disarray. He turned blurry eyes to her.

"You need to get ready for work or you'll be late."

He looked at the clock behind her, but didn't move to get out of the bed. "I'm not going."

"Why?"

"Because I need to be here with you," he said, looking more awake.

It sounded a bit romantic, but Carol knew there was more to it than he said. Daryl must have caught on to what the look on her face had meant and opened his mouth to speak.

"Ed's out there," he said. "He knows you're around here somewhere and he said he would do anything to get you back. I'm not leaving you here alone while he's still out there. I promised I wouldn't let him hurt you anymore and I meant it."

"Ed's  _not_  going to stop until he finds me, and that could never happen. You can't just stay here with me all day, even though I wouldn't mind. You have a job and soon, I'll be getting one, too. We can't stay cooped up in this house. It's not as fun as it sounds. Trust me."

"I can't leave you here," he sad, pleading. "What if he does find you when I'm not here and he hurts you? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

Carol climbed out of bed and went to the dresser, where she opened the first drawer and took out the gun. Daryl's eyes were wide when she turned to face him. She surpassed a giggle because the way he scooted back a little in the bed one would have thought he was thinking that she was about to shoot him.

"I have this, Daryl, and if Ed shows his ugly face around me, then I won't hesitate." She put the gun back, seeing it was making Daryl a little nervous. "You saw that I had it when I opened to the door for you yesterday. You know I'm serious."

Daryl finally nodded and climbed from the bed. "All right. I believe you, but I'm still goin' to worry."

"I'm more worried about you. He knows where you work. I'm afraid that he'll do something to hurt you, just to get to me." Carol crossed the room and wrapped her arms around his waist, all of her nightmares with Ed coming to her mind and she shuddered slightly.

"Don't worry, Carol." He pulled back slightly and looked down at her. "I won't allow anythin' to happen to me and I have my crossbow, so I'll shoot him in the ass if he tried."

"Just try not to shoot yourself this time." She winked and kissed him on the nose, quickly. "Now, get dressed and I'll make you breakfast."

"Uh...my bag is still in my truck."

Carol rolled her eyes. "I'll get it for you. But this is the last time I'm getting your bag from your truck." She poked his chest.

"I promise it'll be the last time my bag is in my truck...well full of all my clothes, anyway."

A few minutes later, Carol was in the kitchen whipping up a quick breakfast of eggs and bacon. Daryl deserved a better breakfast than just a bowl of cereal. The bacon greased popped and she jumped out of the way, squealing.

"The hell are you doin'?"

Daryl stood in the doorway, dressed, and looking at her oddly.

"The grease almost got me," she said, answering him.

He walked closer. "You're afraid of grease?"

"No." She held up a finger. "I'm afraid of  _hot_  grease. It hurts like hell. Here." She thrust the fork she was using to cook the bacon with at him. "You cook them and see how it feels."

Daryl took the fork and Carol stepped back to watch, arms crossed. It took only a few seconds, but Daryl hissed when grease splattered on his exposed arms and handed her the fork back.

"Fuck grease," he grumbled. Then, he went to the cupboard to grab two plates and two glasses.

Carol laughed, but squealed again when the grease popped and landed on her wrist. "Fuck grease!"

* * *

Carol watched Daryl leave and for once, didn't feel afraid of being alone. She had her gun and she wouldn't hesitate to use it. Ed may know where Daryl worked and knew that they were married, but it didn't mean a thing. He wasn't going to get her back. Never. She would rather die than have that happen.

An uneasy feeling crept up Carol's spine. Ed would never stop looking for her. It had almost been a year since she had left and he was still after her. He wouldn't stop, especially since he was so close, but Carol knew that the longer it took to find her, the angrier he would get. The angrier he got, the more unpredictable his actions would be. What if he just went up to Daryl's job and shot him? What if he found her and killed her?

They couldn't keep living like this. Daryl and Carol were married, now, and Ed became both of their problems. But how would they fix this problem? Carol knew she couldn't just look around for Ed and shoot him. She would wind up in jail. It wouldn't matter that he had abused her before.

Carol went and sat in her favorite spot by the window, hoping that it would help her think.

_Ed knows where Daryl works..._

She knew this already. How did that factor into anything?

She leaned her head back on the wall, closed her eyes and began to think.

_Ed knows where Daryl works... Ed knows that you and Daryl are married... He knows that you must live together..._

Carol's eyes shot open and she knew  _exactly_ what she had to do.

Glancing at the clock on the stove, she saw that she had a few hours before Daryl would take his lunch break and he had been running later, so he hadn't had time to pack one. That would be Carol's excuse for visiting him. She would bring her gun, of course, though she had no intention of using it. Yet.

Together, they would eat lunch and then, Carol would tell Daryl her plan. He wouldn't be happy, but there wouldn't be anything he could do about. She would already be there, and if was right, Ed would be around there, too. Watching and waiting for the day Carol would visit her husband.

He would think he was being sneaky and smart, but Carol would be ready for him.


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

It didn't take long for Carol to come up with an idea on how to get rid of Ed for good. All that mattered, now, was if it would work or not and there were a lot of factors that could go horribly wrong. But she  _needed_  to do this. Ed wasn't going to go away anytime soon and she needed to be the one to get him away. Daryl would protect her, she knew that, but if Ed were to snap, Daryl would be the first person in his way and Carol wouldn't be able to bear it if anything were to happen to him because Ed wanted to get to her.

The plan  _had_ to work. If not, then she was confident that she would be the only one to get harmed. Daryl wouldn't like it when she told him, but she would let him know her mind was made up. She was telling him the plan because he deserved to know.

Carol stood up from her window seat and walked to the bedroom. First, she needed to get dressed. Quickly she found her favorite pair of jeans, the ones that had almost made Daryl drool at the sight of them, and slipped them over her hips. Then, she slid on a pale blue tank top that sat low on her chest and showed a bit of cleavage. The color of the garment matched her eyes. Finally, it was getting a little chilly out, so she pulled out a dark blue cardigan. It was thin but would keep some of the chill out.

She took a glance at herself in the mirror and all she needed to complete the outfit was a pair of ass-kicking boots. Too bad she didn't have a pair. Maybe if she got the job at the bookstore, her first paycheck could go for a pair. While at the mall a few days before, she had spotted the perfect pair in a shop window. They had been black, with buckles and-

 _Focus, Carol!_   _If you don't do this right, then you won't get that job. You won't get anything for_ _yourself_ _, again because Ed will have you._

The next thing she needed to do was make Daryl a lunch. She also threw some stuff in the bag for her, as well, since she hadn't eaten since breakfast. Daryl would be surprised to see her at his work, but he wouldn't be unhappy. No where near it, in fact. Carol bit her lip as she smiled and imagined the look on Daryl's face when he saw her in the shop.

The last thing she had to do, once the lunch was packed and she was dressed, was to grab the gun in her drawer. She didn't plan on doing anything with it while she was out, but she had to be safe. Ed could somehow get to her before she made it to Daryl's garage, but she would be prepared if he did.

* * *

"Dixon, your girl is here to see you." Jim said, as he passed Daryl to work on a truck in the back of the garage. Despite the way Daryl treated the man the day before, it looked like Jim didn't hold any grudges. Daryl was grateful. He actually liked the man.

"Thanks," he said and took out his rag to wipe the oil from his hands. "If anyone needs me, I'll be on my lunch break."

"All right, but I doubt you'll be doing much eating." Jim winked before he turned and stuck his head under the truck's hood. But part of what he said was true. Things with Carol were good, now, and all Daryl wanted to do was hold her in his arms and kiss her senseless. Well, he wanted to do  _other_  things, but not while he was at work. Carol would never go for it.

"Shut up!" He yelled back and then, walked to the front of the shop.

Carol stood, leaning against the counter, and when she saw him, she beamed. When he saw what she was wearing, his jaw dropped. Those damn jeans... Now, it was going to be even harder to not tear her clothes off during his break. Maybe they could go back to his truck and...  _No_ , they weren't a couple of teenagers.

"Hey, Daryl!" She greeted happily and placed a brown bag on the table. "I brought us some lunch. I hope that's okay."

"Of course, it's okay." He motioned for her to step behind the counter and handed her a pair of goggles, just like last time. She giggled and put them over her eyes and Daryl led her through the garage. This time, they didn't stop at the car he was working on and went straight to the back door that led to the yard out back.

"I didn't think you would come today," he said when they finally made it to his spot and noticed that Carol also had a blanket under her arm. The same blanket they had used when they had their picnic in the backyard. Had she washed it since then? His face flamed just thinking about it.

"I couldn't let you go hungry. Now, help me lay this out." She handed him a corner of the blanket and together, they fluffed it out before placing it on the grass.

Something was telling Daryl that there was another reason why Carol was there, but he didn't dwell on it. He knew she would tell him what it was.

Daryl was the one to sit down first and spread out his legs before patting the empty spot between them. Carol giggled before she sat down between them and pressed her back to his chest. She handed him a sandwich once she got settled and he took it with one hand while the other one wrapped around her waist to keep her there.

"You better not get any crumbs in my hair, Daryl Dixon!"

"And if I do?" He teased.

"There will be hell to pay."

"Hmm. I'll be careful, then." When he took a bite of his sandwich, he made sure that nothing fell into Carol's hair.

Together they sat in silence and ate. When Daryl finished his last bite and swallowed, he swept Carol's hair from her shoulder and began to kiss her clothed shoulder. Soon, that didn't satisfy him and began to slide the cardigan a little bit down her arm so he could kiss the bare skin of her shoulder.

"We're not going to have a repeat of our last picnic, Daryl," Carol said and tilted her head to give him better access to her neck. "Not here, anyway."

Daryl nipped her, gently. "But it will happen, again?"

"Maybe. If you play your cards right, Dixon." In a flash, she turned and straddled his lap. Her arms went around his neck, but she didn't move to kiss him.

"I didn't just come here to bring you lunch," she said.

"I know."

"You did? How?" She tilted her head in confusion.

He shrugged. "Don't know. Just felt it. So, why are you here?" He hoped it would be something he liked, but once again, he felt that it wasn't going to be.

"It's about Ed."

Just then, everything seemed to click in Daryl's mind. "No," he said immediately. "There is no way in hell you're goin' to do what I think you're goin' to do."

Carol sighed. "But who else will do it, Daryl? Besides, I'm the one who has to. After everything he's done to me, I  _need_  to be the one to get rid of him."

Daryl ran a hand down his face. "Carol, I can't let you do this. Especially by yourself. Just go home, and then, we'll think of something  _together_."

"He's been watching this place since he found out who you were. If I go home now, then he'll follow me."

"Shit!" He cursed. "Then, you'll have to stay here until I get off."

"Then, he won't follow us." Carol slid from his lap, but sat on her knees in front of him.

"Good."

"No, not good, Daryl. I'm leaving. Once you're break is done, I'm getting back in my car and heading home."

"No!" Daryl's eyes were wide. "You can't. He'll hurt you."

"No, he won't. Not if I can help it." She cupped his cheek and smiled. "Don't worry, Pookie. I have a plan. I'm not going to be stupid about this. We have to be smart and we have to get this man out of our lives for good."

"You're goin' to kill him?"

She shook her head. "As much as I think I want to, I don't think I could take someone else's life. But if he were to threaten me or you, I wouldn't hesitate. I'd pull that trigger if I had to, but  _only_  if I had to."

Daryl looked lost. There happy lunch was now over and things were getting serious. Too serious. "Carol, I just can't let you do this on your own."

"I know you couldn't," she said. "But I have a plan. If it works, Ed will go away to jail and if it doesn't..." She trailed off and refused to look at him. "I'm going to be honest, if it doesn't work, things could get bad...for me. But," she said and held out a hand to him. "It won't get bad. I promise."

"Carol..."

"Okay, here's the plan. Give me twenty minutes from the time I leave here to call the police and send them to the house. By the time they get there, Ed will be there and he'll be taken away. I'll tell them he broke in and tried to hurt me."

"How?" Daryl's voice cracked with emotion. He didn't like this one bit, but he knew something had to be done where Ed was concerned. They couldn't go on living their lives with the bastard constantly breathing down their necks. It wasn't a way to live. It wasn't the way  _he_  wanted to live with Carol. He wanted this life to be full of happiness and love. Not fear for what might happen if he ever left Carol by herself at the home or when she went off to work or school.

"I'm going to lock all the windows and doors, so he'll have no choice but to break in. After that, I'll go to the bathroom put on the water and bring my radio in there and turn it on. Ed will think I'm taking a shower and he'll try to surprise me, but I'll be waiting for him with my gun. He'll be surprised. Then, all I have to do is wait for the police to arrive and take him away."

"It sounds easy," Daryl said in slight disbelief. "Too easy. What if he jumps you before you even get to the door?"

"I have my gun on me, now. Different plan, same result. Ed will get arrested."

"What if he doesn't come after you today and just waits until I leave for work, again?"

"Then, I'll just make sure I'm ready for that to happen."

This time when she leaned forward and cradled his face in her hands. "I know I sound cocky about this, but I know if I doubt myself for  _one_  second that this plan won't work, then I won't go through with it. I'll curl myself in a ball and let you fight my battles for me, and I  _can_ _'_ _t_  have that. Ed is  _my_  problem, so I should be the one to fix it."

Daryl grasped one of her hands. "Ed is both of our problems. That tends to happen when you get married." He kissed her knuckles and smiled. "I'm sorry to say that Merle has become one of your problems, too."

"Damn," she whispered and kissed him quickly on the lips. "So, are you going to let me do this, then?"

"As much I don't want to," he sighed. "You said call five minutes after you leave?"

She rolled her eyes. "Twenty minutes."

"All right, and I'll be doin' it from my truck because I'm goin' to be drivin' home."

"That's fine. Maybe you'll get there before the police and can land a few punches in his face, huh?" Carol glanced down at her watch and stood up, collecting their garbage.

"Carol." Daryl stood and grabbed her arm. "I'm still not happy about this, but I trust you and I know you can do this. You can get this monster out of your life."

"I'm going to damn well try, at least."

Daryl kissed her fiercely and tried not to think that there was a possibility that he would never get to kiss her like this, again. He couldn't allow himself to think things like that because it would make him want to hop in her car and drive home with her.

"Can't I come with?" He asked, trying one more time to be apart of this plan.

"He won't come, then." Despite all of his questions and doubts, Carol was still being very patient with him. "If he sees you get in the car with me and drive home, he won't come. He wants to get me alone. Plus, I don't want you there in case something goes wrong. I couldn't bear it if something were to happen to you."

"And how do you think I'm goin' to feel if somethin' were to happen to you?"

"Daryl, he wants me alive. He won't be afraid of killing you. In fact, he'd enjoy it."

Daryl winced. This man was really insane and to think, Carol had to deal with him for months while they were married. No wonder why she acted the way she had when they first meant and why she hadn't told him everything about Ed from the beginning.

"All right. You get this man." Daryl pulled her close. "And don't have too much fun doin' it, either." He kissed her, softly. "But in all seriousness, be careful.  _Please_. For me."

"Don't worry, I will." Carol kissed him. "I don't have a cellphone, anymore, so I call you when he shows up. I won't say anything, I'll just let it ring and hang up. That way you'll know when he showed up, and if you're still not there once I have him where I want him, I'll call you, again to let you know I'm all right. Sound good?"

"Yeah," he said, still not liking it but knew it was still going to happen, anyway.

"I love you, Daryl Dixon. So much."

"And I love you, too, Carol Dixon."

* * *

Carol walked back to her car, slightly on edge. Ed was out there somewhere and she was glad she had parked close to the entrance, so he wouldn't be able to jump her, not without someone seeing. However, that didn't really do anything to calm her nerves.

She unlocked her door and made sure that her gun was still in the glove box before she started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. It took everything in her to not look in her rearview mirror to see of there was a car following her. She couldn't allow herself to get worked up. She had to remain calm.

When she pulled into the driveway, ten minutes after leaving the garage, Carol took a deep breath, grabbed her purse and gun and walked to the door. But once she let herself in, she was on the run. All the windows were locked already, but she needed to lock the front door and get the shower started. After she got the shower going, she threw in some clothes and turned on the radio. The last thing she had to do now was wait.

With the door to the bathroom closed, the radio and the sound of the running water was muffled, so she could hear when Ed would break a window to get in. It didn't matter if he came in from the back or front, she would be ready for him.

She went to the bedroom, then, and sat on Daryl's side of the bed. It faced the door. Just a door down was the bathroom and a few feet past that was the kitchen. She took several calming breaths and willed herself to stay quiet and still. There was no way he'd know she was in there, even if he checked the windows. The shades were all drawn. He wouldn't know where she was, so he could pick any window to break. But once he climbed through, he would hear the music and the shower and think he knew exactly where she was.

Carol smiled. He would be greatly mistaken. She was going to love the look on his face when she shoved a gun in it.

At the moment, there was a muffled crash coming from the living room. Carol glanced down at her watch. It had been eighteen minutes since she had left the garage. Knowing Daryl, he had called the police five minutes ago.

Quickly she dialed his number and let it ring three times before dropping it to the bed and got to her feet. She could hear Ed's footsteps as he tried to walk quietly through the kitchen and to the hallway that led to the bathroom.

She held the gun in two hands and was surprised to see that her hands weren't shaking. She could do this.

It was almost show time.


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

_"Do you regret marrying me, Carol dear?" Ed sneered down at her as she huddled against the cupboards on the floor. Her cheek throbbed and blood trickled down her chin from her split lip. Her ribs still throbbed from the beating she had taken the day before. That time was because she hadn't come to bed right when he wanted her, time it was because Ed's supper wasn't on the table when he arrived home from work._

_"Well, I would say I regretted marrying a worthless bitch like you, but I kind of like being able to slap you around a bit." Ed straightened and made a fist. "It helps me relieve the frustrations of work."_

"You're sick!"  _Carol wanted to scream. She wanted to stand up and slam the casserole dish full o meatloaf on his head. But she couldn't. She couldn't do anything but cower at his feet and if he were to know her thoughts, he would kill her. There was no doubt about it. She_ needed  _to get away._

 _"Now, get your ass up and give me my food. I'm fucking starving and it's your own fault that I had to smack you around some. You_ know _how and when I want things done." Ed turned his back on her and went to go sit at the table where he would be wanting for Carol to bring the food in. She would have to serve him, as well. Anything that demeaned Carol, Ed made her do it._

_That night, Ed snored next to Carol. Luckily, he had_ _gone_ _straight to bed after watching the TV. He hadn't forced himself on her in a long time and for that Carol was grateful. As she laid there, plans rushed through her head. She had a cousin that lived in Atlanta. She would let Carol stay there for a_ _while_ _, she knew and if it didn't work out, Carol knew she could stay with Michonne._

_There was no way she was going to stay in this house with this monster another night. One of these days he was going to kill her and she would not let that happen._

_The next day, after Ed went off to work, Carol packed up all her things into two suitcases and called a cab. She didn't even look back at the house she shared with her husband for a year as they drove away._

* * *

Carol didn't even dare to breathe as she heard Ed's footsteps creep down the hallway. What if he didn't go the bathroom and decided he would wait in the bedroom when she got out?

Then, he would be getting a surprise earlier than Carol anticipated, but would have the same result.

The footsteps stopped.

Carol froze.

The sound of a turning doorknob came to her ears and she knew he was opening the bathroom door. When the sound of the shower and the radio suddenly got louder, Carol counted to five before she stepped into the hallway.

No Ed in sight. He was in the bathroom.

Carol kept her back to the hallway wall until she reached the bathroom doorway. The sound of Ed ripping the shower curtain was her cue to move. She jumped into the bathroom and aimed the gun at the back of his head. She reached over and shut the radio off. The only sound in bathroom was the shower. Ed cocked his head to the side.

"Turn around slowly, asshole," she hissed. "And keep your hands up. Any sudden movements and I will _not_ hesitant."

Ed laughed. An evil sound that sent chills down her spine, but Carol did not allow the gun to waver and she would not allow any fear to show on her face. Ed thrived off fear and she would not give him what he wanted. Not today and not ever, again.

Ed did as he was told and turned around with his arms in the air. His eyes widened slightly at the gun, but the smirk didn't leave his face. "Getting brave, I see," he said. "Most be the new husband."

"Shut up," she growled. "Daryl has nothing to do with this and I should have done this a  _long_ time ago. Before I met him."

"What? Kill me? Oh, Carol dear, you could never do it. That first time I hit you, you didn't even talk back to me. It was like you knew you deserved it."

She hadn't talked back because she knew he would hurt her more if she did. She wasn't stupid. "I didn't deserve any of the things you did to me, Ed.  _But_  you deserve to die for them. I'm showing you mercy by not putting a bullet in your brain right now."

Again, he laughed. Cocky. He really didn't think she would shoot him. But all he needed to do was give her a reason to and she wouldn't hesitate.

"Now, come with me." She motioned with a jerk of her head. "We're heading to the living room. Remember. No sudden movements."

"Yeah, or you'll shoot me. I got it." He smiled. "This is fun, Carol. I like this side of you. Fierce. Brave. I think I'm going to enjoy beating it out of you more, though."

Carol felt bile rise in her throat. This man was sick and he needed to be put away. Forever. He shouldn't be allowed to roam free, anymore, because if he wasn't trying to get her, he may turn his attention on another woman and Carol couldn't have that. No one deserved to go through what she had.

Ed began to walk down the hallway; Carol wasn't far behind with the gun. He glanced over his shoulder at her. "So, have you gotten any of my texts? You've never replied so I never knew. Weren't they pretty great?"

"Oh, they were absolutely lovely, Ed," she said in a singsong voice. "Too bad you won't be sending me anymore. I'll miss them an awful lot."

"You won't have to worry about that. Whenever we get done playing this game, I won't have to text you anymore because I'll have you and I'll be able to tell you everything that's on my mind." He laughed, again. "I can't wait."

They reached the living room and Carol motioned to the couch. Ed took a seat in the middle cushion and Carol stood in front of him, gun still trained on him. This time it was on his chest. She had him where she wanted him and now, all she had to do was wait for Daryl or the police to arrive.

"It's a cozy little place you got here, Carol dear," he said looking around.

Carol didn't say anything.

"Not talking to me, anymore, I see?" He asked. "Sad. Well, then, would you be a dear and get me a drink of water. All of this talking has made my throat hurt."

"Fuck no."

Ed whistled low and tsked. "Language. Did your hillbilly husband teach you that?"

Silence.

"So, what are we  _doing_  here? Waiting for Daryl?" The smirk never left the man's face. "What's he going to do? Kick my ass?"

Just then, the sound of sirens filled the room. Carol smiled and a look of understanding crossed Ed's face.

"Now, I see what you're doing. Smart. But unfortunately, they have nothing on me."

Blue and red lights flashed in the corner of her eye, Carol turned her head an inch...and that was when Ed lunged. Carol knew that would happen and squeezed the trigger. The sound of the gunshot drowned out the sirens and she looked down to see Ed clutching his arm. Blood dripped from through his fingers and he looked at her with such hatred it chilled her blood.

"You're going to fucking pay for this!" Ed got to his feet and was about to lunge again when the first police officer burst through the door.

* * *

Several minutes later, Ed was cuffed and escorted to one of the squad cars while another police officer asked her some questions.

"Ma'am, it looks like this man forced himself into your home, correct?"

"Yes," Carol answered. "He's also my ex-husband and the reason why I purchased a gun. He was very abusive during our marriage and I was afraid he would come after me when we divorced...and he did."

"Unfortunately, we can't charge him with anything that happened during your marriage since it was never reported, but we can charge him with breaking and entering."

Carol nodded, understanding.

"Also, we ran his plates and it turns out that he has a warrant out for his arrest. Several months ago, a call was received that a man in a black Dodge Charger kept driving past a home in Atlanta. He ran over the caller's mailbox and even threw a brick through the front window. He was gone by the time a patrol car came by the house."

Carol gasped. "Michonne."

"Yes, that was the name of the caller. Don't worry, ma'am, she's fine. Mr. Peletier never bothered her after that. But now, we can put him away for even longer."

"Thank you." Tears sprang to her eyes.

"Would you like to also get a restraining order against him? He won't be out for a long time...but just in case?" The officer asked.

"Yes, please. I should have gotten one a long time ago. I don't know why I didn't...I was just..." The officer placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"It's all right, ma'am."

"Carol," she said, not liking the continued ma'am business. She was only twenty-four!

"It's all right, Carol." He smiled, again, but it was cut short when there was the sound of some yelling outside.

"Let me in. That's my wife in there!" It was Daryl. An officer had stopped him when he had pulled into the driveway, but he had been too worried about Carol's well-being that he had went straight to the yelling.

The officer let him past and Daryl ran inside, looking frantically around. When he spotted her, he didn't waste anytime and she was in his arms in seconds.

"You okay?" He asked and quickly looked her over.

"Yeah," she answered. "Ed was the only one who got hurt."

"Shot him right through the shoulder," the officer said with a slight smile. "Probably would have gotten him again if we hadn't burst into the house right when he was jumping at her."

Daryl's eyes widened. "He jumped at you?"

"Twice. But he didn't touch me. Not once."

"Oh, God." Daryl leaned his forehead against her shoulder and sagged in her embrace. "I could have fuckin' lost you."

"No. No, you wouldn't have. I'm fine and now Ed's gone from out lives."

The officer cleared his throat, then, and Daryl reluctantly broke away from Carol so they could look at him. "We're going to take Mr. Peletier to the station, now. We'll keep in touch with the both of you to let you know his sentence."

"Thank you," Carol said. "For everything."

"No problem. We're just doing our job." He left, then, along with the other officers with him. Carol and Daryl watched as the three squad cars drove away. One of them held Ed.

"Good riddance," Carol mumbled and leaned into Daryl's side.

"Come on," Daryl said once they left. "Let's clean up this mess and I'm going to take you out."

"Okay. But...let me do one thing first." She didn't want for him to answer and made her way back to their bedroom. She picked up the phone still on the bed from where she had dropped it and dialed a number she had memorized.

After three rings, someone answered. Carol smiled and teared up at the house. "Hi, Michonne. It's Carol."


	34. Chapter Thirty-Four

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

There were a few beats of silence on the other end of the line and Carol feared that Michonne had hung up on her. Truthfully, she wouldn't have blamed her if she had. It had been a year since she'd last spoken to her best friend and because of Carol; Ed had stalked her home and thrown a brick through the window of Michonne's house.

"Carol?" The familiar voice startled Carol, but she couldn't help but smile at her friend's familiar voice. "Is that really you?"

"Yes. Yes, it's me. God, I miss you so much, Mich!" She couldn't hold it any longer, she burst into tears. Daryl came running at the sound of her tears, but she gave him a thumbs up and gave him a watery smile. Though they weren't happy tears, she just needed to be left alone to have this conversation with Michonne.

Daryl nodded, understanding and left the room.

"I-I'm so sorry," Carol cried.

"For what?" Michonne's voice was soft and not accusing, at all. "For getting away when you saw that Ed had found you, again?"

"But I didn't tell you that I was leaving, and then, Ed stuck around and threw a brick at your window. He could have done something much worse than that and it would have been my fault." The tears continued to pour down her cheeks and no matter how hard Carol tried, they wouldn't stop.

"Oh, honey. All that bastard did was startle me from my book. I knew he would be coming around sooner or later."

"I kn-"

"Even if you hadn't been staying at my house, Carol. Ed knew we were best friends and he hated me for it. The feelings were mutual, of course.  _But_ he did have my fooled, though. If I had known what he would turn into once you two got married, I would have dragged you kicking and screaming from the alter."

"If I had known, too, I would have gone willingly," Carol sighed and laid down flat on the bed, legs hanging off the edge. In the living room, she could hear Daryl picking up the glass from the broken window.

"Is there a reason why you called? Not that I'm not enjoying speaking with after all this time."

"There is. Ed's gone. Not dead gone. But he's in jail for hopefully a long time."

Michonne gasped. "Really? Oh, thank God. How did that happen?"

With a proud smile, Carol told her friend how everything had gone down that day.

"Oh my God, Carol, that was so dangerous to do. But, also, so  _badass!_ "

Carol laughed. "Well, I learned from the best 'Chonne. Do you still have that katana of yours?"

"Course I do! That's why I wasn't afraid of your asshole ex-husband. If he had stepped one foot in my house, he would have been skewered!" They both laughed and it didn't feel like their had been nine months of silence between the two of them.

"So," Michonne started. "Who is this Daryl you were talking about earlier? Is he a new boyfriend?"

"Actually...he's a new husband."

"What?" Carol had to hold the phone from her ear as Michonne screeched on the other end.

"Carol Anne! When did that happen?"

"Um...about a week ago." She said, sheepishly.

"Oh. My. God. Spill everything. Now."

Carol opened her mouth to start on another long story when the sound of a baby crying stopped her before she could speak a word. Ed had said in her nightmare that Michonne had a baby, now, but she didn't think to believe him.

"Damn. Andre is up," Michonne muttered.

"When did you have him?"

"Six months ago, last week."

"So, you were pregnant when-"

"When you were staying with me. Yeah. The day you left was the day I found out. I was going to tell you as soon as I got home, but when I opened the door you were so freaked out over Ed that I didn't have the chance to say anything."

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. If I had known that I wouldn't speak to you, again, for a year then I would have said something."

"I'm so sorry."

"Stop apologizing, girl. I understand and look at us, now, talking as if we've never stopped." Carol could hear the smile in her friend's voice.

"So, who's the daddy?"

"Do you remember Mike?"

"Course, I do. You two dated in college."

"Ugh. Don't remind me. Once he found out I was pregnant, he left and I haven't heard from him since." She paused and Carol opened her mouth. "Don't you say you're sorry, again!" Michonne scolded and the crying in the background grew louder.

"Listen, I would  _love_ for us to talk more, but I need to change and feed Andre. We'll talk later. Hopefully not a year from now," she teased.

"Definitely not." Carol laughed. "I'll call you tomorrow while Daryl's at work and I'll tell you all about him." She sat up in bed to see Daryl standing in the doorway, arms crossed and smiling. She waved and he waved back.

"Looking forward to it. Love you, Carol Anne."

"Love you, too, 'Chonne."

They hung up at the same time. Carol sighed happily and beckoned Daryl to sit next to her. He went willingly and Carol leaned her head against his shoulder, still smiling. "I know I should be crying mess from everything that's happened today, but I just feel so happy and relieved. Ed's gone for good and I just talked to my best friend, who surprisingly doesn't hate me, after not talking to her for a year."

Daryl wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her temple. "I was wondering why you looked so happy on the phone. I hope you look that way when you're speaking to me."

"Of course I do," she giggled and burrowed deeper into his side.

"You still willin' to go out for some dinner? If not, I'm sure I can cook up something to eat. Something easy, of course. Something that won't cause me to burn down the house."

"No, I still want to go out." She giggled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "So, where are you taking me, husband?"

"Wherever you want to go, wife."

They went to the only restaurant in town. Daryl had Carol laughing so hard her strawberry milkshake almost came out her nose, which had him laughing uncontrollably. The rest of the patrons were giving them odd looks, but they didn't care.

After they ate, it was starting to grow dark and instead of going home, Daryl drove them to a field close to his old house. When Daryl produced a comforter and two pillows from the back of their seats, Carol raised an eyebrow. "Are you thinking you're going to get lucky, tonight?" She teased.

Daryl's face had gone red. "Naw, just thought this would be comfortable to lie on while we looked at the stars."

As they lay on their backs, head cushioned on the pillows, Daryl pointed out the many different stars and constellations. Carol admired the knowledge he had of them and asked where he had learned.

"My grandpa," he said. "Told Merle and I about them when were small. He died before our mama did, which was probably a good thing because her death may have killed him. They weren't close, but she was his only child and my grandma had died years before I was born."

Carol moved until she was pressed more against his side, enjoying the way his voice sounded when he talked about his grandpa. It was soft and lilting.

"The tattoo I have on my chest? That was his name." He looked sideways at Carol.

"He sounds like a great man, Daryl. I wish I could have met him."

Daryl went back to look up at the sky. "He was a great man. He always made me feel like I would be worth something some day. You would have loved him and he would have loved you."

"You  _are_  worth something, Daryl. He may be gone, but I'll always be here to remind you of that."

"I know." He pulled her close. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Daryl."

That night, they made love under the stars.

_**Two Months Later** _

"I can't believe Merle is actually gettin' out today," Daryl said as his leg jiggled nervously as they waited in the prison's waiting room. "I thought he would be in there much longer, you know?" It was clear that he was excited about his older brother's release, despite the events that happened on the last few visits two months prior.

Carol, however, couldn't help but feel a little trepidation at Merle's release. From their last visit, she knew that Merle didn't have a very high opinion of her. At the time, he had the right to be suspicious, but Daryl knew everything and she kept nothing from him, now. She hoped his opinion would change. Especially if he planned to be in his younger brother's life more.

"I didn't think you would want to come, especially since Michonne and Andre are back at the house."

"This is something big for you, Daryl. Of course, I'd come with. Plus, Michonne wanted to put Andre down for a little nap before Merle got there."

Daryl nodded. "Smart choice. Merle's been known to have a loud mouth."

Carol giggled. "Which is something you didn't inherit. Thank goodness."

"You like my mouth just the way it is." He leaned close and placed a kiss just below her ear. "And maybe later, I can show you just where my mouth likes to be."

Carol flushed a bright red and Daryl leaned back with a satisfied smirk. He had gotten bolder in the two months (almost three) they had been married. She was about to reply with something that would make him flush just as the door leading to the prison was opened. Merle stepped out in street clothes and flanked by two guards. When his eyes landed on Daryl, he smiled wide.

"Baby bro!" Daryl stood up and met his brother halfway. Merle, surprisingly pulled him into a hug. When he pulled away, his eyes shifted and landed on Carol. The smile on his mouth turned down at the corners.

"I see you're still with her."

"Carol's my wife. Of course we're still together. I love her," Daryl defended and put an arm around her waist.

Carol plastered on a smile, even though she wanted to cry a little. "Hey, Merle. I'm glad you're out."

"You and me both," he said. Turning to Daryl, "Let's get out of here. I'm starvin' and I can't wait to eat somethin' that isn't the shit they serve in here."

"All right. I'm just going to drop Carol off at the house and then, I'll take you out." The three of them started walking out of the prison. Carol hung back and let the two brothers talk.

"Hell yeah!" He slapped Daryl on the back. "Sounds like a good damn plan."

On the way back to their home, Carol sat between Daryl and Merle in the truck, wishing they could have taken her car and she could have sat in the back. The tension was thick in the cab. Merle and Daryl talked amiably, but when Daryl tried to include her into the conversation, Merle would clam up and give short answers. She just wanted to get out of there.

Finally, they reached their home and Carol let out a sigh of relief.

Daryl was the one to let her out on his side and walked her to the door. "I'm goin' to talk to him, sweetheart. I'm goin' to make him understand why I love you so much and that he needs to stop with his bullshit."

A tear slid down Carol's cheek. She hadn't even known they were there piling up in her eyes. "It's my fault he feels the way he does. I should be the one to talk to him."

"Let me talk to him, and if he doesn't see my way of things, then I'll let you slap it into him, all right?" He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "I don't know when I'll be back, depends on how hard Merle's head is, but it shouldn't be longer than an hour."

Carol sighed. "I hope he likes what we're making him."

"It's all his favorites. He'll love it. And while we're out, we'll grab a case of his favorite beer."

"Okay, sound good." She gave him another kiss. "Now, go before he takes your truck and leaves you behind."

"Yeah, I should. See you soon!" He jogged back to the truck. Carol watched them pull out of the driveway. She hoped Daryl would be able to talk with Merle.

* * *

"So, where are you takin' me, brother? I hope it's a buffet or somethin' and I'm surprised you aren't takin' that woman with you."

Daryl sighed. "That woman is my  _wife_  and her name is Carol. I'm not takin' you anywhere. We're goin' to have a little chat."

Merle groaned from the passenger's seat. "Man, are we really doin' this  _now_. I just got out of fuckin' prison. Can't I at least catch a small break?"

"No. I will not have you treat Carol like shit." Merle opened his mouth, but Daryl was quick to stop. "Don't you dare say she deserved it. I shouldn't have gone to you two months ago and told you all of that shit. I was bein' hasty and I knew my brother would tell me what I want to hear." Daryl turned to him. "But I shouldn't have listened to you."

"Well, it looks like in the end you didn't because you are still with her," Merle grumbled, not happy with the conversation.

"Carol has had a hard last few years. She was married to an abusive asshole for a year and a half. When she finally left him, he followed her and found her every time she tried to hide. The past years she's been living here and he had been sending her these fucked up texts. She didn't want to tell me any of this because she didn't want me to know of how batshit Ed was.  _That_  was what she had been hidin' from me."

"Shit..." Guilt flashed across Merle's face and Daryl knew that he was getting through to him.

"Yeah. Two months ago, the bastard followed her home, but she was ready for him. Carol shot him when he tried to hurt her. Luckily, the police were there and got to him before he tried, again. Well, lucky for  _him_ , anyway." Daryl chuckled. "He's goin' to be in jail for a long time."

Merle was silent for a few minutes and ran hand over the knuckles of his right hand. Daryl looked down and saw that they were scabbed over. "Did you get in a fight, Merle?"

"Yeah. Some new prick thought he could say whatever he wanted to me. I showed him."

"You were lucky they didn't decide to postpone your release." Daryl rolled his eyes. Leave it to Merle to almost fuck up his own release time with a fight.

"Naw. The guards ain't too fond of the guy, anyway. They turned their backs once I threw the first punch. Which reminds me, I need to speak with your wom-, uh, I mean your wife."

Daryl's brow furrowed. "Why?" He didn't like that they had gone from Merle punching someone to Carol.

"I need to apologize for the shit I said." Daryl looked at his brother and was surprised to see he looked sincere. "Plus, I have to tell her somethin' I think she'll like hearin'." He smiled.

* * *

A half-hour, Carol was rocking a still sleepy Andre in her arms when she heard Daryl's truck pull up in thew driveway. Michonne walked from the kitchen, dreads pulled back and a serving spoon in her right hand. "Good thing we're ready." She smiled over at Carol. "How's he doing?"

"Sleepy, but not asleep," Carol replied and smiled as Andre blinked lazily up at her. "Oh, and I should warn you about Merle. He's a lit-"

"Don't worry, girl. Daryl already debriefed me. I'm ready."

Carol laughed at her friend and stood to join her as they faced the front door. A sign saying 'Welcome Back!' hung over their heads. Daryl didn't want to get one for his brother, but Carol insisted.

Daryl was the first to walk in and Merle followed after. Daryl smiled when he saw Carol and a weight lifted off her shoulders. The talk had gone well. He kissed Carol's cheek than ran a finger down Andre's soft cheek, who seemed more alert now that there were more people in the room.

"Now, I see why my brother didn't want to take my ass out!" Merle said with a smile when he saw the sign and smelled the cooking. "You all planned a party for me!" He went up to Carol, careful of the baby in her arms and gave her a one-armed hug.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear before stepping back.

"It's okay," she whispered with a smile. She knew he didn't want to make a big deal out of it and that was fine with her.

"Oh, and guess what?" This was said so everyone could hear. "I met your dick of an ex-husband in prison a few days ago. I beat the shit out of him." He beamed proudly.

"Really? I'm glad he's getting what's coming to him in prison and I'm glad you were the one to give it to him." Carol leaned up and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Merle's cheeks went pink and he quickly turned his eyes away. They landed on Michonne.

"And who's this?" Merle turned to Michonne a wide smile on his face. Daryl looked at Carol from behind Merle's back with wide eyes. Carol hid a giggle behind her hand. She knew Michonne was beautiful and it looked like Merle had noticed, as well.

"I'm Michonne," Michonne smiled and held out a hand to shake. "I'm Carol's best friend. The baby she's holding is my son, Andre."

"No offense, darlin', but I figured that out right away." He turned to the baby, who was watching him with wide eyes. Then, to the shock of everyone in the room, Andre lifted up his arms and made grabby hands at Merle.

"I think he wants you to hold him, Merle." Carol laughed and with an approving nod from Michonne, Carol handed him over to Merle, who at first didn't know what to do with the baby. But once he got comfortable with the small human in his arms, he smiled down at the little boy with a tender look in his eye. In just a few seconds, he was enamored.

"So," he said and looked at Daryl. "When are you and Carol goin' to have one of these of your own?"


	35. Chapter Thirty-Five

**Epilogue**

_**2 Years Later- Christmas** _

It was a small get together. A  _very_  small one. But neither of the guests seemed to mind. Carol, dressed in a form-fitting red dress swayed her hips along with a slow Christmas song playing on the radio. The skirt swished against her thighs, then flared out when Michonne grabbed her hand and twirled her around. Together, the two women were putting the finishing touches on their Christmas supper while Merle and Daryl were in the living room entertaining Michonne's almost three-year-old boy, Andre.

"Have I told you yet that you look absolutely gorgeous tonight, Michonne?"

Michonne looked absolutely  _stunning_  in the shimmer-y gold dress that hugged her curves and complimented her skin beautifully.

"You've told me about...five times, now." Michonne laughed and bumped Carol with her hip. "But I don't mind. You look beautiful yourself, Carol Ann. Daryl is sure going to enjoy  _unwrapping_  you, tonight."

Carol blushed almost as red as her dress and went back to where she been putting the ingredients together for a green bean casserole. She and Daryl had almost been married for three years and Carol had never been so happy. Already this marriage had lasted twice as long as her last one and she knew, without a doubt, that she and Daryl would be together forever. She loved him more than words could describe and the same went for him.

"Speaking of unwrapping..." The deep voice coming from the doorway to the living room startled them both. They turned around to see Merle smirking at the two of them.

"Merle Dixon!" Michonne cried. "Were you listening to us the whole time?" She swatted at him with a towel when he nodded and chuckled. Carol didn't think her face could get any redder.

"I came with a request and didn't think I would overhear anythin' that could be considered embarrassin'...or private." He turned to Carol and winked. Carol scowled and threw a green bean, which hit him on the chest and bounced to the floor.

"You better pick that up later or Andre the Vacuum will find it," Michonne muttered. Andre was still in the terrible two stage and his favorite past time was to give his mother a heart attack and eat whatever food, or non-food item, he found on the floor.

"I'll get it right now." Carol picked it up and with a glare at him she threw it away. "So, Merle, you said you came with a request? I think it's time you spit it out so Michonne and I can talk about more private things."

"This request was not made by me, mind you, I'm just the messenger charged with this important task."

There were several beats of silence as Carol and Michonne waited for Merle to continue.

"Out with it!" Michonne finally said, getting impatient. Merle just smirked.

"A Mr. Andre requests that we open gifts  _before_  we eat our meal and not after."

Carol and Michonne looked at one another, one eyebrow raised. It wasn't far-fetched that the little boy was impatient to open his gifts, but he would have never told Merle to rely the message back to his mother. No, he would have come storming into the kitchen and demanded it from her, instead.

"Hm. Tell  _Mister_  Andre that if I agree to his request, then he has to go to bed on time, tonight." Michonne crossed her arms over her chest. Merle nodded and turned to leave the room.

"You know Andre wasn't the one to send Merle in here, right?" Carol turned to her friend.

"I know," Michonne smirked. "Merle Dixon is a little eager for his gifts, I see. But you and I both know that if Merle asks Andre to do something, the boy  _actually_  does it."

It was true. Andre had Merle wrapped around his little finger, but the little boy also looked up to the man, something that made his mother  _very_  weary, and always aimed to please him. So, if Merle told him that he needed to go to bed on time that night, he would go to bed on time.

"Maybe you should just marry the man and all of your problems will be solved," Carol teased.

When Michonne didn't say anything, Carol turned to her. The other woman had her back to Carol and was chopping up some vegetables, which she had been doing before Merle had interrupted them.

"Don't tell me he asked you to marry him!" Carol cried. "I didn't even think you were dating. Have you been keeping secrets, missy?"

"No, he didn't ask me and no, we're not dating. Yet. When he picked me up to bring me here, he asked me out to dinner, though."

"What is that now? The fifteenth time he's asked."

"Thirteenth...and I said yes."

Carol threw her arms around Michonne. "We're going to be sisters!"

"Whoa!" Michonne held Carol at arm length. "It's just a date. It may not even work out between us...and I don't think Merle is the marrying type, anyway."

"Daryl's told me many times that he never thought he would get married and here we are! But in all seriousness, 'Chonne, I'm glad you're giving him a chance."

Ever since their first meeting, two years ago during Merle's welcome home party from jail, there had been a little spark of something between the oldest Dixon and Carol's friend. Of course, Merle hadn't been immune to Michonne's beauty and didn't seem to mind that she had a kid because he had flirted with her most of that night.

Michonne had been put off by the attention and for the most part ignored Merle whenever they would be in the same vicinity. But two years had softened Carol's friend. As it turned out, Carol hadn't been the only one with hang-ups from a previous relationship. After Mike had left the moment he found out Michonne was pregnant, she stopped trusting any man.

"Why would any man want to be in a relationship with a woman who has a kid?" Michonne had confessed one night. "Especially a man like Merle. I'm better off just being a single mom and having Andre be the only man in my life."

However, things had changed. Once Andre began to walk, Merle would be the first person he walked to when they would come by for a visit. For some reason, the little boy had made a connection with the gruff and sometimes crass man and somehow that little boy had melted Merle's heart. Now, when he flirted with Michonne he was serious. He  _wanted_  a relationship with her, but she had been so untrusting. Carol understood and together, they had many talks about the subject.

Now, it looked like finally Michonne was ready for that next step and Carol couldn't be happier.

At that moment, Merle returned with hands clasped behind his back. "Andre has accepted your terms."

Michonne smiled and rolled her eyes. "Of course he did." She turned to Carol. "Why don't we put that casserole in the oven and go open some presents?"

"Sounds good to me!"

An hour later, the floor of Daryl and Carol's living room was completely covered in various colors of wrapping paper. Andre sat in the middle of it all with his toys and played with them as Michonne and Merle watched him from the couch with smiles on their faces. Carol sat in Daryl's lap in the armchair. The adults had also opened their gifts and Carol had received a beautiful necklace with a Cherokee rose on it from Daryl.

"I can't help but notice that you didn't give Daryl a gift," Merle drawled, his attention on them now.

"She doesn't have to give me one," Daryl answered and he meant it.

Merle just laughed. "That wife of yours has you whipped, baby brother." Daryl didn't say anything and pulled Carol closer to his chest.

"I  _do_  have a present for him. I just won't give it to him until later..."  _When you all are gone._

"Ohhh. I see." Merle winked and Carol refused to look any of them in the eye. It wasn't what any of them thought, but she wasn't going to ruin the surprise by blurting it out. When she finally did get the courage to look up, Michonne was looking at her with a knowing look. Carol gave the barest of nods and Michonne smiled brightly for a second, and then turned quickly to her son, not wanting her smile to give anything away to the men of the room.

Daryl kissed under her ear and whispered. "I can't wait to see what it is."

Carol hoped that when Daryl realized what his gift was that he would be happy. She didn't know what she would do if he wasn't.

* * *

After a large meal, followed by dessert, Michonne decided that it was getting late and that Andre needed to get to bed. The young boy hadn't protested and when his mom picked him up from the table, he fell asleep almost instantly. Daryl and Carol walked them to the door where Carol gave them a hug and Daryl shook his brother's hand.

When she pulled Michonne close, her friend whispered, "I want  _all_  the details later."

"Of course." She pulled back and smiled.

With one more goodbye, Merle slung an arm around Michonne's shoulders and they walked out into the night. Daryl wasted no time. Once the door closed, he held Carol closed and kissed her soundly on the mouth.

"I love you," he said, kissing her again.

"I love you, too," she said back, but started feeling nervous. It was time.

"Why don't we leave the clean up for tomorrow and call it a night?" She suggested, knowing that he would agree but asked anyway.

"All right. But you know those pans are goin' to be a bitch to scrub tomorrow."

"I know," she said and placed a hand on his shoulder. "That's why I'll have you do them, my  _strong_  man." She kissed his cheek and led the way to the bedroom, hoping Daryl could see the way her hands were shaking.

When they both walked into the room, Carol closed the door softly behind her and turned to Daryl, who was perched at the end of the bed. "Are you ready for your present? I-I actually have two of them for you."

"Lucky me." He smiled.

She went to the closest and took out a wide box wrapped in gold wrapping paper. "Here's your first one."

Daryl took the box and eagerly ripped the paper. Carol watched him, amused and anxious. Finally, he lifted up his gift. It was a leather vest and on the back angel wings were sewn. "It's because you're  _my_  angel," she said. Carol had spotted the vest when she had gone shopping at one of the malls in Atlanta. The idea for the angel wings came to her when she passed a kiosk that did patches.

Daryl put in over the dark green dress shirt he wore and stood up to look at himself in the mirror. His eyes met hers in the glass. "I love it." The truth of his words shown in his eyes. "But how come you didn't want to give it to me earlier with everyone there? Merle would have been so jealous," he smirked.

She bit her lip. "I said I had two presents for you and I wanted to give them both at the same time." Carol took a deep breath and looked him right in his beautiful blue eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Daryl's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "A-Are you serious?"

She nodded and in an instant, Daryl's strong arms were wrapped around her waist and she was being spun around the room. Carol couldn't help but laugh at him and wrapped her arms around his neck when he placed her feet back on the ground.

"So, you're happy, then?"

"Am I happy? Of course I am! We're goin' to have a baby and I get to raise a child with the woman I love. I could never be happier." He kissed her passionately.

"I love you, Daryl. So much."

"I love you, too, Carol.  _My_  angel."

**6 Months Later**

Sophia Rose Dixon came screaming into the world and Daryl and Carol knew they had never seen a more perfect baby. Sophia had quickly become their little angel.

**The End**


End file.
